A Princess' Curse
by Tattle-tail-Secret09
Summary: Sequel to 'The Hunters and The Hunted'. The girls have returned to New York but now Kim has to make the choice of a lifetime that might either pull her away from Leo and her sisters forever or pull her away from her mother and hand over her realm to evil
1. Welcome Back

**Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel of 'The Hunters and the Hunted', 'A Princesses Curse'. I would like to acknowledge my friend TMNTxKreativ-tankex16.'D for always inspiring me and making me a better writer. This story is dedicated to you and my friend Emily! Enjoy everyone! And plz read and review. Thanks!**

Chapter 1- Alive and Kicking

_Kim's POV_

The spotlights hit my skin. The enormous cheers and whistles of the crowd below bellowed in my ears. I took a deep breath as I stepped forward once more and faced the microphone, the lights bouncing off my black skirt. I turned around and faced three girls behind me as they smiled. I nodded and the sound of instruments flowed through the speakers and my voice soon filled the air like a melody. As the song ended, the enormous cheers around me grew in volume and we all bowed before the curtains dropped down in front of us.

"Welcome back." I whispered to myself as I stared at the 'Eternal Pegasus' symbol on the back of the deep red, velvet curtains.

"So, where to next?" My sister Lilly asked, packing up her drum kit.

I turned around and smiled widely. Each of my sisters looked at me confused.

"Home." Was my reply.

My sisters stared at me in disbelief before they all jumped up and down excitedly cheering maybe even louder than the now dispersing crowd.

Before we all knew it, we were on a jet plane ride home. Our manager Stephanie somehow hooked us up with our own personal jet for our tours. She said it was because our instruments wouldn't make it past security, and she was right.

I sat on my own plush white chair that swivelled around by a window on the right. I sat with my legs tucked close to me, my feet pointing to the window. I was holding a new diary Leo had given me before I left 8 weeks ago. I laughed at how much I hated writing in a diary like a little girl, but I gently unlocked the leather bound book and saw a post-it note inside.

_Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours._

I smiled as a small tear fell onto the note. I shook off the hatred and took out my gel pens from my carry on bag. I realised that Leo and I shared everything together. Even this journey I took, so I decided to write.

_Dear Diary,_

'What do you normally write?' I thought to myself

'Anything!' Was the simultaneous response I heard in my mind from my sisters.

I laughed and ripped out the paper, threw it on the floor and started again.

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, it's Kimberley Phoenix, brand new singer/songwriter, college student and Princess. I've never written in a journal before, but I'm starting now since it's winter and I have another hour or so flying home to New York with nothing else to do._

_It's been exactly 1 year and 1 month since my younger sister Violet graduated with honours from NYU with a medical degree to become a doctor._

_Flashback_

"And although your diplomas are equally important, remember: you are all going out into the world as individuals. The lives of New York City and others around the world are in your hands. Remember the friends you made here and the lessons you have learned. I now proudly present this year's New York University of Medical Science's graduating class." The director of NYUMS stated over the microphone.

The auditorium was quickly filled with loud cheers and applause as well as the display of thrown caps raining down on the graduates. Violet's form poked out from the crowd and she ran over to her sisters and her friends, April and Casey and hugged them tightly, showing them her diploma.

"Congratulations, Doctor Phoenix." Donatello's voice broke through Violet's mind.

She spun around and saw the turtles and Master Splinter in human form, all smiling widely. Violet squealed as she threw herself into Donnie's arms. Her sisters and friends smirked and high fived each other, watching Violet celebrate her diploma with her boyfriend.

"There was no way we'd miss this, Vi." Donnie commented

Violet smiled widely and kissed him.

_End Flashback_

_Violet is applying for the position of Paediatrician for children at the local hospital close to the apartment. She is so excited._

I looked over at Violet strumming softly on my acoustic guitar, singing her own song she wrote to my left. She was looking out the window with the sun glasses Donnie had given her before she left on tour over her eyes. I smiled.

"Everything is almost fine.  
Cause every night I'm still pretending,  
You're not on my mind.  
But I lie."

_My baby sister Lilly is the same as she continues to cause turmoil, but now as a fashion designer with her own business. She didn't desire having other designers like Gucci stealing her ideas if she worked for them, but she also decided to drop out of NYU because the teachers didn't understand her creative flow, meaning they were stealing her ideas. But she is now also an illustrator and co-creator/writer of a comic series she and Mikey have started._

I swivelled around in my chair and saw Lilly on her own plush pink chair reading her first comic with a little toy dog Mikey had sent her while on tour. She named him 'Shadow' and he sat beside her. She looked at me and she smiled that smile I loved, the one that looked so childish that made her beautiful blue eyes sparkle bright. I smiled back and turned back around to my journal.

_And Riley? Well, she's still studying to become a detective and is working part time at the police station helping Inspector Brown finish the reports on Robert, Dan, Randy and Brandon and the Shredder after we defeated them last year. She was in the newspaper last week, not for our tour, no. In fact, it was about her saving the life of a young boy toddler in California from being hit by a car. She didn't use her powers or anything, she just jumped in front of the car and grabbed the boy and they skidded and rolled across the other side of the road, but Riley protected the boy from harm so she was left with some injuries._

I took my eyes off the journal and listened quietly. I heard the soft snoring of Riley in front of me. I placed the journal on my chair's armrest and stood up quietly. I walked along the aisle, past all the plush chairs in different colours and saw the sleeping figure of Riley lying on the long black and white striped couch. I grabbed a blanket from the floor that had fallen off her and placed it back over her. Then I removed some of her black hair out of her face and placed the picture of her and Raph back in her photo album he had sent over. I placed the book on the coffee table behind me and walked back to my seat.

"_And how's Leo", you may ask?_

I smiled widely and took out our picture from the inside pocket of the journal.

_Well, we're more than fine. He finally forgave himself for attacking me and we celebrated many anniversaries, many of which ended up at my apartment. Let's just say all my sisters are agreeing that the walls are too thin. But, I say the same thing regarding the walls of their bedrooms or the guys' bedrooms in the lair. Yeah, life's good, I love Leo with all my heart and I still cannot imagine how my life has changed. He's always there and he's very supportive. He's supportive of my music career, my studying of archaeology and creative writing and my career as an author. I released my first book, 'Experiencing Unknown Love. It's Worth It' last year and was listed in New York's top 5, coming 3__rd__ underneath 'Twilight: New Moon' and the new book from the 'Artemis Fowl' series. If Leo hadn't been there all those months ago and helped my sisters and I from Karai and the Shredder, I don't know what might have happened. I've moved on and I'm enjoying my life with the love of my life. I don't want anything to change._

"Miss Phoenix, look out the window. And welcome back to New York." A young flight attendant announced quietly so she wouldn't wake up Riley.

I thanked her and closed the journal, putting it away and looked out the window. Ah, there it is, my beautiful New York. Of course, I'm completely excited to be going back, but I'm also a bit nervous. Every time my sisters and I head outside, we're swarmed with reporters and cameras. Not to mention how jealous the guys get when some male celebrity comes into contact with us or some other cute guy gets an autograph. I don't like calling myself a celebrity, because all those other 'celebrities' are either partying, drinking or doing drugs. Since we're back, our guardian in Rayon, Drake, is going to start my princess training. Somehow, my sisters managed to convince him to let them skip princess lessons since I'm the eldest. I was livid after all the time it took me to convince him to teach them, but I'm over it, mostly.

I slowly grabbed my backpack, gently woke up Riley and went over to get my two guitar cases. I saw Riley grab her case and Violet with her guitar case and keyboard case and Lilly with her two backpacks. I smiled at them and our eyes glowed and we were surrounded in a bright light. When the light faded we looked totally different from our regular selves. We used our magic and changed our outer appearance to avoid the reporters.

Instead of brown hair and green eyes, I now had black hair and blue eyes. Violet now had blonde hair with green eyes, Riley had brown hair with a black streak and blue eyes and Lilly now had red hair and brown hair with freckles.

We all laughed and exited the plane. The reporters confused our plane with another first class flight. We all sighed with relief at our choice of not having our band's symbol on the plane. We walked through the terminal and grabbed our luggage and walked out to the waiting area filled with many people looking for luggage, flights on the giant TVs, the terminals with their planes and some just sitting around reading or with headphones waiting patiently.

Only, that was everyone except quite a large group of people waiting impatiently and some arguing. I looked over at my sisters and they smirked evilly and walked over to the group. April, Master Splinter and Casey saw us and were confused. Riley winked at them and Lilly placed a finger on her lips to quieten them. They got the message and suppressed smirks.

We walked over to the four young men who were bickering between themselves. One had nice tanned skin, burnet hair and brown eyes, another had short blond hair with bright blue eyes. The next had short jet black hair and dark brown eyes while the last man had short light brown hair with a small side fringe and hazel eyes. He stared at me for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you, miss?" He asked

I simply shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"I don't know, can you?" I replied back

I looked over at my sisters and they smirked back, while the four guys seemed confused.

"Look toots, either we can help you or we can't so-" The jet black haired guy was silenced when Riley grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

I suppressed my giggles along with Vi and Lilly as we watched Raph's stunned face. Riley pulled away slowly and smirked, her hands now resting on her hips. Leo, Mikey and Donnie were about to say something when Raph beat them to it.

"Kitten?" He asked disbelievingly and she nodded.

The guys then looked at us three. Violet smiled sheepishly and placed her sunglasses on her face. Lilly produced Shadow from one of her backpacks and hugged it tightly, her smile shining in her brown eyes. Leo's eyes bored into mine, as if searching my soul. I winked at him and leaned in closer to him.

"Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours." I whispered

I pulled back slightly, but was suddenly forced back, my lips crashing onto Leo's. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, opening my mouth against his, our tongues battling for dominance. When we finally pulled away Leo hovered over my face, his breath lingering on my face.

"I much prefer how you looked before you left." He whispered huskily

I laughed softly and kissed his lips gently.

"We needed some way to get off the plane." I replied when I pulled away, "Besides, it's not permanent."

"Thank god." Leo mused, pulling me back into his embrace.

"Yo! I know it's been awhile, but seriously. Tonsil hockey isn't pleasant for the rest of us!" Riley cried out, breaking my moment with Leo.

I looked over at her with Raph's arm around her waist with his right and holding one of Riley's bags with his left.

"Fine. But the next time I see you and Raph do that, I get to say that too." I answered

Riley froze and her cheeks turned the slightest bit pink. Raph noticed and teased her. Riley growled and got out of his embrace and stalked over to me. Everyone froze as Riley stood right in front of me.

"Oh, I am so going to get you back for that." Riley growled

I smirked and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't think you can." I replied smugly

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah"

With that said, our voices grew and an argument had started. No one gave it a thought, because this was normal for us sisters.

"Well, I think it's safe to say these are our girls." Donnie commented

Everyone laughed and Raph and Leo pulled Riley and I away from each other before we started getting physical and caused a scene in the airport.

Riley was still being uncooperative with Raph, so he picked her up and chucked her over his shoulder.

"If you're not gonna' back down and stop us from gettings embarrassed, then you're gonna' get embarrassed by yourself." Raph grunted while trying to deal with a struggling Riley.

Riley soon gave up and let herself be carried out the airport. Unfortunately, she was stuck listening to Lilly and Mikey's bad jokes as they followed behind her and Raph.

"Okay, what do you call a little fish that's cornered by a shark?" Mikey asked

"Bait!" Lilly finished as she and Mikey laughed.

Riley groaned and placed her hands over her ears, but she could still hear them.

'Kill me now.' She thought miserably.

_End Kim's POV_


	2. Back to Normal

Chapter 2- Back To Normal

"Let me down you fat tonne of lard!" Riley cried out as she continued to struggle in Raph's arms as he carried her out the airport.

"…Anybody find this familiar?" Mikey commented, looking at his brothers.

Donnie, Raph and Leo thought for a moment, then burst out laughing, causing Riley to stop.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She demanded, trying to look intimidating.

"Nothing, Kitten." Raph said from behind her, "It's an inside joke."

"Well please enlighten us and let us in." Violet spoke up from beside Raph and Riley.

"Well, Mikey called Raph that." Donnie replied

"…I don't get it." Kim said confused

"Yeah, isn't it normal for Mikey to insult Raph?" Lilly asked

"Michelangelo insulted Raphael, calling him a 'fat tonne of lard' the night my sons met you girls." Master Splinter piped up from in front of the group.

The girls all made 'oh' sounds and inwardly smiled at the fond memory. At least it was until Kim and Lilly passed out that same night.

"Yes, well, it's not like we would have known." Riley mumbled

"Course not, you were too busy getting your butts kicked by the foot and Karai." Raph answered

"And the Reaper Dragons." Lilly added quietly

"WE WEREN'T GETTING OUR BUTTS KICKED!" Riley screeched when Raph finally set her down by April and Casey's van.

"Sure you weren't. We just jumped in and saved Lilly, Kim and Violet, because you had everything under control." He replied back smugly

Kim quickly stepped in between the two, seeing Riley's dark look.

"We needed rescuing, not Riley. In fact, isn't she the one who pinned you down, Raphie-boy?" Kim bit back.

Raph glared at her and hopped in the back of the van. Kim and Riley giggled and hopped in the van with everyone else and they all drove home peacefully until…

"Couldn't we all just orb home?" Lilly asked as everyone groaned.

* * *

The girls groaned and fell to the floor of their apartment back to normal when they finally made it through the front door. They insisted everyone go home and leave them to unpack, they didn't need to be babysat. They were fine. At least that's what they thought about 10 minutes ago.

"Who votes sleeping here tonight?" Riley's mumbled voice spoke up from the carpet.

She heard multiple groans before they all stood up and dragged their sleepy bodies and heavy luggage into their rooms.

When Kim shut her door, she looked around her room and saw that everything was the same as it was when she left 2 months ago. She walked into her walk-in closet and took in her clothes and sighed before starting to unpack.

Violet couldn't be bothered unpacking, instead, she clicked a button on her wall and her little robot friend started unpacking for her. Violet walked out her room and unlocked the living room balcony doors and stepped out. She breathed in the New York air deeply and looked at the view of the sea awhile from her and the city.

Lilly wasn't into unpacking so she just put her suitcases to the side and jumped onto her bed. She took out Shadow and started talking to him.

"He loves me, doesn't he Shadow?" She asked, "Yes he does." She answered simply

Riley growled and threw everything out of her suitcases and placed them all into the laundry basket in her on suite bathroom. She chucked the suitcases in her walk in closet and slammed the doors. She sighed and slid down the doors. She suddenly heard a knock at her door.

"Yeah?" She called gruffly

Kim stepped through and smiled down at her.

"Hey, it's still light outside. You want to come out and do something with Lilly, Vi and I?" She asked softly

"Yeah. Sure." Riley responded, grabbing her keys and phone before running out the hall with Kim.

* * *

"Yahoooo!" Lilly screamed as she flew down the park sidewalk on her skateboard.

"Lilly! Watch out for that-" Kim screamed, but Lilly ran straight into a tree. "Tree."

Kim sped up on her bike and reached Lilly with Violet on her scooter and Riley on her rollerblades. Kim pulled Lilly to her feet and shook her shoulders slightly.

"You alright?" She asked worriedly

Lilly smiled widely and nodded before she jumped back on her skateboard and flew down the sidewalk again. Her sisters all looked at each other, shrugged and followed her, their laughter filling the park.

"Hey, you guys!" Violet called out to her sisters. They stopped in front of her by a park bench. "Let's go see our favourite mutants. We still have presents from LA to give them."

Her sisters smiled and looked around them. When the coast was clear they all orbed back to their apartment, grabbed their presents for their favourite turtle and rode on their bike, rollerblades, skateboard and scooter to the nearest manhole cover.

* * *

"C'mon Don! Please!" Mikey pleaded with Donnie, jumping up to try and grab the keys to the sewerglider.

"No, Mikey. You're not taking the sewerglider for a spin. Not after how you treated it the last time I gave you the keys." Donnie grumbled

"That was one time!"

"And one time too many."

"Oh c'mon, Don. I promise I'll be careful this time. I swear. I'm a turtle who's always aware of his surroundings. I promise I won't get scared of something small and crash into a pipe. I have no fear!" Mikey cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

A loud sound came from the sewers and Mikey shrieked and jumped up and held onto Donnie's back.

"Mikey, get off." Donnie growled

"Shhhh!" Mikey shushed Don and listened.

"I'll beat you there!" One voice called

"No you won't. I will!" Another cried out

"Neither of you will. I'll win!" A third cheered

"How about we all get there at the same time!" A last one hollered

"Wait, no!" The second voice replied, but was cut off by multiple screams.

Mikey let go of Donnie and they stood still as they heard multiple screams. Raph, Leo and Master Splinter heard the commotion and ran into the living room. Then the door to the lair opened thanks to Kim's Earth powers. They could finally make out the screams of the girls down the sewer tunnel.

"We're gonna' die!" Violet bellowed

"Lilly! Stop it!" Riley screamed

"Are you kidding? This is fun!" Lilly cheered in delight as their bodies came into view.

Everyone saw Kim hanging onto her out of control bike, Riley on her out of control rollerblades, Violet on her out of control scooter, crouched low and Lilly was cheering and whooping in delight as she sped on her skateboard thanks to her powers.

Suddenly, Lilly saw the entrance to the lair and quickly hit the breaks on her powers, immediately halting the movement of the girls' modes of transportation. Thanks to Violet's crouched position, she only flew a few feet and landed safely in Donnie's arms.

Riley's blades stopped with a screech so fast that Riley tripped, still at a fast pace and flew through the air. Kim's bike also stopped so suddenly that the back flipped up and threw Kim off the seat. Lilly and everyone watched in pure amazement as Kim and Riley flew and screamed through the air hurtling to a brick wall. Kim and Riley quickly enveloped themselves in lights to orb and the lights, as themselves, drifted through the wall and onto the other side.

Everyone grimaced as the sounds of many things breaking and stuff being flown around were heard. When all the noise stopped, everyone was silent.

"Kim? Kim, are you okay?" Leo called

"Riles? Yo, Kitten! You right?" Raph cried out

Suddenly the door a metre away from the spot in the wall the two girls flew through slammed open. In the doorway stood two very angry girls that had some parts of their bodies starting to bruise.

"Lilly, come here." Kim said in a very calm tone.

"Ah, no thanks." Lilly answered quite scared

"Hey wait a minute, isn't that my-" Donnie started, but Kim and Riley cut him off.

"Sorry Donnie." They answered simultaneously

Kim and Riley stepped out of Donnie's spare room filled with things that couldn't fit in his lab and started walking towards Lilly.

"'Let's have a race', I said." Riley growled "'I'll beat you there', I said."

"'Let's all get there at the same time', you said." Kim added angrily "'I'm gonna die', Violet said."

"'Stop it, Lilly', I said."

"'It's fun', you said!" Kim and Riley bellowed together.

Lilly smiled sheepishly and grew even more nervous.

"Wasn't it?" She asked

Riley growled ferociously as fire formed in her hands and Kim's eyes turned bright green.

"Oh, I'll show you fun!" Riley cried charging after Lilly with Kim behind her back down the way they all came.

Donnie let Violet down and she quickly got her bag from her scooter and took out 5 small presents. She gave one to Master Splinter, another to Raph, Leo, Mikey and Donnie.

"There was actually a reason we came down here." She joked

"You cow!" A scream echoed behind Violet followed by a loud _CRASH_.

"Um, they were supposed to give your presents themselves." Violet added addressing Mikey, Raph and Leo.

The three of them nodded and they all opened their presents the girls bought for them during their concert in LA. Master Splinter received some more Jasmine and mint incense and vanilla smelling candles. Leo opened his present and saw a book on Japanese culture and swordsmanship techniques. They both smiled.

Raph grunted and threw off the wrapping, but stopped, shocked and saw a chain of small photo frames screwed onto each other so they would fold together into one. Each photo frame had a picture him and Riley in each one. He looked at the last one and saw a post-it note on it.

_I know you don't like it. Don't pretend._

_I just thought it was nice._

_-Riley_

Mikey jumped for joy when he saw that his present was the newest issue of 'The Justice Force' comic. He was itching for the comic book store in New York to have a copy, but now he didn't have to wait anymore. He was thrilled.

Donnie removed the lid of his small box and took out a pair of goggles. The goggles were exactly the same as his other pair he used when he worked, but these were purple and had green streaks across the sides. They were also in much better condition. The goggles had an engraving on the right side.

_All my love for you._

_-Violet_

Donnie was speechless, it was the best gift anyone had given him. Violet smiled and knew there was nothing he could say. She didn't want him to say anything. Donnie leant down and gently kissed Violet in thanks and she responded. When she pulled back, she saw Mikey was already reading his comic, Master Splinter gratefully said thankyou and retreated to his room to use the incense and candles, Leo was reading through his new book and Raph was stunned.

Violet saw his face and was confused. She hadn't seen that expression on him in…actually never. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, but sighed when he saw Violet's concerned look.

"She thinks I don't like it." He whispered hoarsely

"Don't you?" Violet asked

Raph shook his head no.

"Course not, Vi. This gift…it's great and I love it. But she thinks I'll think nothing of it."

Violet didn't want to tell him, but she knew she had too. So she did.

"She thinks you're a tough guy who doesn't go for cutesy, lovey-dovey things. She didn't want to drive you away if she gave you a romantic gift."

Raph looked at her, pain in his eyes.

"Makes sense. I'm such a jerk, I make my girlfriend think differently." A sudden thought occurred to him. He spun around and faced Violet directly. "Does she act differently around me, too?"

"No. She's just as stubborn, hot-headed and slightly mean as usual. But Raph, she's also a girl." Violet answered

"Yeah I think I got that, thanks." He replied sarcastically

"Don't make jokes right now. I'm trying to help." Violet said sternly, shutting Raph up. "I mean, girls like having romantic moments and things sometimes. She hasn't admit this, but I think she's getting sick of being the same around you. Riley wants to have the one off romantic date, romantic gesture and, oh I don't know, conversation and gift. She thinks that all you two will only be is, ahem, sex and fights." Violet finished walking away just as Riley and Kim returned.

Riley dusted her hands and stood with her hands on her hips and stared at everyone left in the room. Kim stood beside her, her arms crossed and they both looked pleased. Lilly followed behind them and looked tired, and wet. Mikey tried not to laugh at the fact she now smelt like sewer water. She poked her tongue at Mikey and grabbed her skateboard, orbing back home to her apartment. Mikey dropped the comic and raced out the lair to cheer her up back home.

"Sorry about that everyone." Kim announced walking over to Leo and kissing him softly on the lips.

"So, what did we miss?" Riley asked

As soon as the words left her mouth, Raph ran up to Riley and pulled her close.

"Wha-" She tried, but was cut off by Raph's lips crashing onto hers.

His arms wound around her waist and Riley's arms encircled his neck, their tongues battling against another. Riley moaned in delight when Raph bit her bottom lip before they both pulled away slowly. Raph still hovered over Riley's face and tucked some of her black hair behind her ear.

"Everything. You missed everything." Raph replied sadly

Riley's eyebrow rose. She studied Raph's face, but he still looked at her sadly.

"What's wrong big guy?" She asked, her face now etched with concern.

Raph sighed and handed his present Riley bought for him that he still had in his possession. Riley took it from him and sighed.

"Yeah, I know you don't like it." She quickly covered up her disappointment at being right with a smile. "So don't be so sad, Raph. Besides, I know how to get the frown off your face." She said seductively before she went to put Raph's present back in Violet's backpack.

"Riley."

She stopped and spun around at his tone. It was foreign to her. She walked back over to him and hugged him tightly. Ignoring the fact everyone in the living room had left to give the two some privacy.

"What's wrong, Raph? You're scaring me." She whispered

"Well that shows how much of a good boyfriend I am." He whispered back

Riley shot out of his arms and stared at him, shocked.

"Pardon!" She shrieked

"I'm not a good boyfriend." Raph responded, chuckling darkly. "I can't even keep my girlfriend from being scared of me."

"Okay, Raph, listen to me. Just remember I love you, okay?" He nodded "Good. Then forgive me." Riley finished before she swung her hand back and smacked him across the cheek.

Raph recoiled and rubbed his now red cheek.

"What the shell!" He cried

"Have you gone completely insane?" Riley asked

"I don't know? I'm not the one who slapped me!" Raph cried back

"Yeah, so I could knock some sense into you!"

"Well mission unaccomplished. You almost knocked me out!"

"What is your problem?"

"I am!" Raph bellowed

Riley and Raph stood there. Silence drifted through the lair.

"I am." Raph repeated more softly, breaking the thick silence.

Riley walked up over to Raph and caressed his non-slapped cheek.

"What do you mean?" She asked gently

"I'm not…romantic." Raph admitted

"Yes you are." Riley countered

"How?"

"In your own way, Raph. The way you make a joke or tease me when I'm down in the dumps. I may get mad, but I'll tell you this, I'm always smiling on the inside, because you cheered me up and I get mad to hide the fact you've helped."

Raph smiled slightly and wound his arms back around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Yeah." Riley replied "Or how you let me scream at you and swear at you in Russian, because you know it's my way of letting something out and you stand there. You take me in your arms and you let me struggle, thrash, scream, swear and cry and you just stand there and let me. You don't let me go."

"So?"

"So?" Riley giggled "Everyone's a different romantic. Donnie is the shy romantic, Mikey is the romantic with compliments, Leo is the protective romantic. You want to know what kind of romantic you are?" Riley asked

Raph nodded. Riley smiled and leant her forehead against his, looking him in the eyes.

"You're the caring romantic. That's who I fell in love with and that's who I'll always stay in love with." Riley finished kissing him gently.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Raph spoke up huskily

"No I don't." Riley answered slyly "Show me."

Raph smirked and carried her to his room, the door closing and locking behind them.

**Sorry for the boring chapter :P But please read and review anyway please XD**


	3. Princess 101

**I don't own TMNT (sad face) or the song 'When I'm Kissing You'. That's by Miranda Cosgrove. Enjoy! And sorry for the late update XD**

Chapter 3- Princess 101

The very next day after her morning classes at NYU, Kim headed off to Rayon to see Drake and start her princess training. She wondered how great it would be when she will take over the throne of Rayon when she was older. She hoped it would be in her 30s and that she would have Leo at her side.

Kim passed the police station and waved at Riley when she saw her through the glass. Riley saw her and waved back and smiled before she went back to her work.

'You're in charge. Don't abuse your power. I'll be in Rayon if you need me.' Kim told her mentally.

'Me? Trouble? Please, since when do I get into trouble?' Riley replied with a chuckle, which in turn made Kim laugh as she continued on her walk home.

Kim took out her phone and called the lair. She waited as it rung 3 times before Donnie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Don, it's Kim."

"Hey, how was class?"

Kim groaned and smiled. "Ask me another day, Donnie."

Donnie couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Want me to pass you over to Leo?"

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. Oh, and can you look after Vi tonight while I'm in Rayon?"

"Yeah sure. Here's Leo." Donnie added before Leo's voice was heard over the phone.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Leo, don't worry. I'm just on my way home to change before I go to Rayon-"

"Wait, Rayon? Why?"

"Training."

"Training?"

Kim sighed as she unlocked her apartment door and stepped through the hallway.

"Don't you remember? Drake is starting my princess training. Don't know why, but I need to learn how to be a princess."

"Oh right the princess training. Aren't princesses supposed to be, I don't know, themselves?"

"Not on Rayon." Kim joked

"Okay, so when should we be expecting you? We promised to watch a movie with Mikey and the others."

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be there. Maybe, say seven-ish."

"No problem. Don't work too hard, Kim. I don't you to burn yourself out."

"Oh, c'mon. This is me we're talking about Leo."

"Which is exactly why I'm worried about you burning yourself up to keep with everything and everyone."

Kim let a chuckle escape as she undressed in her room.

"Fine I'll take it easy. Now let me go so I can change."

"Well what if I don't want to? Maybe I'll listen."

"Goodbye Leo. Love you." Kim replied before she hung up the phone and continued changing clothes.

* * *

"Where is that girl?" Drake mused as he checked his watch for the fifth time in the last 10 minutes. "I told her 5pm." He mumbled pacing in the throne room in Rayon.

Suddenly a portal opened and Kim stepped through wearing a lovely light blue halter neck that wrapped around her neck and left her back bare. Jewels were embedded along the fabric the crossed across her chest and around her neck. The dress wasn't tight or skinny so she couldn't walk, but is wasn't a Cinderella dress either. It was a nice dress that slightly came out at the middle and gave her a nice figure. She wore her hair down and curled with white high heels and a diamond bracelet. Her tiara was a beautiful horizontal crescent diamond encrusted moon tiara. It had ridges through the tiara in a swirly pattern and dark blue jewels were delicately placed on each ridge.

Drake sighed in relief and ran up to Kim and bowed before he hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been?" He demanded when he pulled away.

"Sorry, Drake. You know I have classes on Earth. They ran a little late. But I'm here now."

"Yes, now we can begin your training." Drake said before he and Kim darted left and exited the throne room.

The pair passed through many hallways talking about Kim's life and her sisters before they came to double doors. The guards beside either door opened them and Kim stepped into an enormous ballroom. All of the walls were cream and gold and the floors were hard, shiny wood. Two more sets of double doors were located to the west and northern ends of the ballroom and giant glass chandeliers covered the ceiling. There were pillars by each set of double doors, a second level with an open balcony to overlook the ballroom and a grand staircase right in front of Kim's feet. She turned to look behind her and saw that the double doors she entered through were golden with beautiful detailing. She realised that the Southern entrance was for the royalty. She laughed at the miniature statues that stood on either side of her. Kim marvelled at the red-carpeted staircase and the sound of her heels walking across the wooden floor. She couldn't help but stare at the many paintings and tapestries that covered most of the walls.

In the middle of the ballroom stood a young, well, a Rayonian Kim guessed. The person looked like a humanoid bear. She had golden fur all over her body, a female human body, long black hair and blue eyes. She walked up to Kim and Drake and bowed low.

"Greetings, your highness. I am Charlotte, Lord Drake's head of mannerisms and desipline here at the palace. I am in charge of everything behind the scenes of the castle. Forgive me if I insult you, but I am here to teach you the mannerisms and rules of being a princess." Charlotte greeted with a genuine smile.

Kim was, well shocked. All she could do was smile politely and nod her head in greeting. Drake placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned her head.

"Don't worry, Kimberley. Charlotte is one of my oldest and dearest friends-"

"I'm not that old, Drake." Charlotte huffed jokingly

"She was friends with your mother and I know you will love her. I am placing you into her care for all of your training. She and her assistant Emily will-"

Drake stopped and started searching for something.

"Um, Charlotte. Where's Emily?" He asked

Charlotte was about to answer when the Northern doors slammed open and a young girl ran inside. She ran over to the group and bowed, while trying to catch her breathe. She was a lovely human-looking girl around Kim's age. She had nice light brown hair with dark brown highlights, green eyes and a few small freckles around her nose. The girl straightened up and smiled brightly.

"Hello your highness. I'm Emily and I'm Charlotte's assistant. I'm so sorry for my lateness, your highness, your Lordship." Emily greeted

Drake could only shake his head and chuckle slightly. "Tardy. Again. I'm sure you two will get along just fine. Good luck Charlotte, I will be in the west wing study if you need me." Drake announced before he left Kim, Emily and Charlotte.

When Drake left, Kim noticed one of the many paintings hanging in the ballroom. It was the painting of a young women, around 30-33 years old with hazel green eyes who had long dark brown hair pinned back into a low curly bun with her long fringe swept to surround the right side of her face before being elegantly pulled into the bun. She wore a silver, diamond encrusted tall crown on her head and long diamond dangly earrings. She sat on a red throne, her hands on the arm rests holding onto a sceptre in her right on an angle and a golden sphere in her left. Behind her stood a tall man with brown eyes short black hair, a messy fringe and long side burns that reached his ear lobes. The queen was wearing a lovely cream gown that hugged her curves and went out at her hips. The man behind her wore a lovely red suit that most army men would wear. He held his right hand on the women's left shoulder and his left hand on the hilt of a sword that hung on his left hip. The two were smiling sweetly and their eyes held trust and wisdom. They were Kim's parents.

'Dad went to Rayon and had his painting done?' Kim thought and noticed that he wasn't wearing a crown. 'Rayon wouldn't allow him to be king. He didn't want to be either. But, dad was here? In Rayon? With mum?'

"Emily, take notes, will you?" Charlotte asked Emily who nodded and took out a pad and pen from a bag she brought with her. "Kimberley, circle slowly so I can evaluate the work to be done."

Kim continued staring at the picture of her parents and didn't hear Charlotte.

"Kimberley!"

Kim jumped and spun around to face Charlotte and Emily.

"Forgive me your highness, but does your bad posture affect your hearing? Please, turn." Charlotte said signalling to turn.

"Oh, sorry." Kim said apologetically before she started turning around.

"Too fast." Charlotte cried.

Kim stopped and started turning a little slower, but Charlotte stopped her again.

"No, no, no. Slowly turn. Slowly." Charlotte commanded softly.

Kim resisted the urge to roll her eyes and started slowly turning around.

"Thank you." Charlotte said before she started inspecting Kim with her eyes. "Well, carriage, obviously. Hairstyle needs a little work. Complexion...Stop!" She ordered when Kim stood in front of her. "Eyes, lovely. But hidden beneath bushman eyebrows." She lifted Kim's chin. "The neck is seemly. Ears like her mother."

"Really? They are?" Kim asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Oh, my! Who has nails like these?" Charlotte gasped when she saw Kim's light blue nails she wore during her concert the other day.

"Everybody." Kim answered simply and honestly. All of her sisters wore nail polish. It wasn't like she had tattoos or patterns on her finger nails.

"Well, tomorrow I would like to see clean fingers. And you will wear stockings. And I never want to see those shoes again." Charlotte commanded as she pointed to her white high heels.

"But, they're nice shoes. They're heels." Kim retorted, her hands on her hips.

"Forgive me, your highness, but her in Rayon, Earth clothes are…not suitable for a princess. You will wear shoes like these." Charlotte said revealing her shoes, which looked like simple pumps on Earth, but had detailing along the edge in Rayon's old language.

"You mean pumps?" Kim asked hiding her anger at Charlotte's insults of her expensive strappy heels.

"If you like." Charlotte answered. "Now, no strappy, heeled shoes, just these. Your hair, nails and eyebrows we can do later-"

"My eyebrows are fine!" Kim cried, "They're not bushy! I just had them waxed like 3 weeks ago."

"Oh my and we must work on her vocabulary and her sentence structures." Charlotte added, looking at Emily who scribbled everything down.

"Oh c'mon!" Kim cried, throwing her arms into the air.

"What are these words? We must drill these Earth customs out of her."

Kim groaned and smacked her face.

'Kill me now.' Kim begged, looking at her parent's portrait. 'Now I know why mum left and why dad didn't stay.

"Remind me to call Paolo, Emily, so he can fix up her appearance. Now, onto walking and posture. We must respect the princess'."

'Respect the princess my foot.' Kim mentally groaned.

* * *

Back at the lair on Earth, Violet was reading on the couch next to Donnie as he watched Riley verse Mikey at a dancing game the girls bought on their tour.

"Watch out, Mikey, cause here I come!" Riley cried as she started dancing faster, showing off incredible flexibility in her moves, which caused Mikey to lose.

"Oh man." Mikey moaned.

Mikey noticed Raph and Leo walking down the stairs and he waved them over.

"Dude, your girl totally kicked my shell at this game." He complained to Raph.

Raph looked at Riley who shrugged and smirked.

"What can I say, I'm flexible." She answered

Raph raised an eyeridge.

"Really? How come I've never seen any of this flexibility until now?" He asked suggestively.

"You never asked." She replied smugly.

"Well, I'm asking now to see it."

"Really? Well then…CATCH ME!" Riley screamed before she took off in a run up the stairs and into Raph's room with Raph close behind.

"I have one word…EW!" Mikey cried, covering his eyes with his hands.

Violet sighed, placed her bookmark in the book, closed it, walked over to Mikey and whacked him over the head with her book.

"OW!" Mikey cried, his hands now covering his head. "What was that for?" He asked

Donnie stared at his girlfriend in bewilderment and confusion. Violet stood in front of Mikey, her back to Donnie, with her hands on her hips.

"Leave them alone, Mikey. It's cute, in a disgusting way, that they like showing public displays of affection. Well, affectionate and suggestive words anyway." Violet mumbled

Mikey couldn't help but crack up at that comment. Violet just whacked him again, which caused him to cry out again.

"I'm serious, Mikey. Be nice. It's not like you do the same with Lilly." She added.

'Nor with Donnie and me.' She thought mentally

Everyone was silent for a moment, mostly staring at Violet, until Lilly burst through the doors to the lair with a squeal. She ran up to the group and pulled Mikey up.

"Guys, you have to come like now!" She cried

"What's up, babe?" Mikey asked worridly

"I finished my own song!" Lilly cried happily, pulling Mikey to the doors of the lair. "C'mon! Come back to our music room and hear it!"

"I'd like to hear it, Lilly." Leo said with a smile

Lilly squealed in delight and orbed everyone to the music room. She quickly jumped behind her drum set and smiled brightly.

"Hey Vi!" She called

Vi looked up with a weird look on her face that Donnie hadn't seen before.

"Yeah Lills?" She asked quietly

"Can you play guitar for me, please? The music is right on the stand next your guitar."

Violet nodded and picked up the guitar.

"One, Two, Three, Four!" Lilly cried out

Violet began her guitar strumming immediately and Lilly began to sing.

_Sparks fly_

_It's like electricity_

_I might die_

_When I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer and there is nowhere_

_In this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops _

_Like everything around me _

_Is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these_

_Few moments when you open_

_My mind to things I've never seen_

_'Cause when I'm kissing you _

_My senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece _

_I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place _

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away _

_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you _

_It all starts making sense_

_And all the questions _

_I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes _

_When I'm kissing you_

_Past loves _

_They never got very far_

_Walls up_

_Made sure I've got in my heart_

_And I promise I wouldn't do this_

_Till I knew it was right for me_

_But no one_

_(No one) _

_No guy that I met before_

_Could make me_

_(Make me) _

_Feel so right and secure_

_And have you noticed _

_I lose my focus_

_And the world around me disappears_

_'Cause when I'm kissing you _

_My senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece _

_I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place _

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away _

_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you _

_It all starts making sense_

_And all the questions _

_I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes _

_When I'm kissing you_

_I've never felt nothing like this_

_You're making me open up_

_No point even trying to fight this_

_It kinda feels like it's love_

_Cause when I'm kissing you _

_My senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece _

_I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place _

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away _

_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you _

_It all starts making sense_

_And all the questions _

_I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes _

_When I'm kissing you_

A lot of clapping and cheering was heard when Lilly finished singing. Violet turned and faced her baby sister with a smile on her face as she was clapping. Mikey ran over to Lilly and kissed her smack on the lips, which she returned passionately. When they broke apart, Mikey smugly turned around and stared at Violet.

"What was that about public displays of affection, Violet?" Mikey asked smugly

All Violet did was simply stare than orb away in a splash of water. Everyone was confused.

"Whoa" Mikey said, before he turned to Lilly, "I-I didn't mean for her to…I wasn't…I didn't think-"

"It's okay, Mikey. I know." Lilly cut him off with a smile.

Lilly looked to the spot Violet stood, then looked at Donnie who quickly turned and ran off to find Violet.

**Read and Review please! :)**


	4. Classes From Hell

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review plz!**

Chapter 4- Classes From Hell

Kim was officially in hell. That was how she described this. Hell.

Kim and Emily were sitting on two different chairs in a large royal living room, learning about posture and what else Kim couldn't remember. Charlotte was bugging her and she was standing in front of the two about presenting yourself in public.

"Now that is why we need to be civil." She finished

"Wait, are you saying I don't act civil?" Kim asked, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Well, not Rayon's standard of civil." Charlotte answered

Kim was about to give this lady a piece of her mind when Emily cut in.

"Charlotte, no offense, but you have been insulting Kim all afternoon." She spoke up

Charlotte was shocked. "Emily! You do NOT call a royal by their first name. It is simply…ill mannered. Emily you are SO ill mannered."

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Alright, look. Yes, I'm a princess. Yes, I am from Earth. And YES I understand that Rayon is different to Earth, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like this nor Emily like this Charlotte. Drake said you are a nice person, but right now I can't believe him."

Emily stifled laughter at Charlotte's expression.

"THIS IS WHAT I MEAN!" She hollered, "You cannot speak to others this way."

"What you mean honest?" Kim asked innocently

"No! Like you know everything and what you say goes and-"

"Like how you're acting?" Kim asked, "If I'm the princess and you're about manners, than how about you use your manners with me and Emily? Treat people like how you want to be treated."

Charlotte was silent. So was Kim. And so was Emily. Finally Charlotte sighed and curtsied very low to the ground, unlike she had done earlier.

"You're right, your highness. Please, will you and Emily accept my most sincerest apologies and allow me to continue your lessons?" She asked

Kim looked at Emily and smiled, then back at Charlotte.

"Lessons? What happened to training?" Kim asked

Charlotte stood up and smiled a small smile.

"It's not training if you know more than the teacher. Besides, Lord Drake thought it to be training a princess to be princess of anywhere, but I would think of it more as teaching someone different cultures and ways of a Rayon princess."

"Since when did you think that?" Emily asked smugly

Charlotte scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Since about two minutes ago." She admitted

Everyone laughed before Kim smiled at Charlotte and offered her hand for her to shake. Charlotte returned the smile and the shake.

"Maybe Drake was right." Kim conceived, "But, please Charlotte, I want to be friends with both you and Emily, and I like my friends to call me Kim. Not Kimberley, not your highness. Is that okay?"

Emily squealed yes and hugged Kim tightly while Charlotte simply nodded her head with a smile before they all continued lessons.

Kim and Charlotte stood behind one side of a wall on one side of an archway in the living room.

"When walking in a crowd, one is under scrutiny all the time." Charlotte's voice came from behind the wall.

Kim walked across the archway, as she would normally do. But, suddenly Charlotte started walking across the archway as she spoke and walked like Kim did then, the same way Kim came.

"So we don't shlump like this." She said

Kim then went across the archway again, but more freely. Her hips moved side to side and her feet glided, one in front of the other, and her hands moved like tree branches blowing. Emily laughed at her new friend's jokes.

"And we aren't a tree like this." Charlotte said again as she came across exactly like Kim.

This time Kim walked across, her body tense, her hands at her sides.

"Nor are we a solider going to war." Charlotte said, coming across like Kim.

Kim walked across, her knees rising to her chest and slamming onto the ground with each step and she stopped in the centre and faced Emily. She stomped a foot and saluted Charlotte to see Kim.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Kim yelled in an authority's voice.

Emily cackled with laughter and fell out of her chair, while Charlotte laughed loudly.

10 minutes later

"We drop the shoulders and we think tall." Charlotte told Kim when they all had composed themselves.

Charlotte and Kim stood in front of Emily as if she was a crowd. Charlotte stood next to Kim and showed her each step and Kim followed.

"We tuck under-"

"Tuck what?" Kim asked

"Well, we place one foot behind the other, like this." Charlotte demonstrated, "So our right knee is tucked behind the left knee."

Kim followed and nodded for her to continue, but was unaware of Kim doing impressions of Charlotte behind her head, which made Emily laugh.

"And we transfer the weight from one foot to-" Charlotte stopped when she saw Kim's impressions and gently whacked her arm with her hand.

* * *

Donnie was totally confused as to Violet's actions that evening. He went up to the apartment and searched everywhere, then looked back in the girls' lair and searched and was really tired when he got back to his lair. Lilly, Mikey and Leo were watching a movie in the living room and looked up to see if he had found Violet yet.

"Couldn't find her, Donnie?" Lilly asked

Donnie shook his head no and sighed and sat down beside Mikey on the couch.

"Why did she orb away, anyway?" Leo asked

"I said I was sorry!" Mikey cried

"It wasn't you, Mikey." Violet said from behind the four.

Everyone jumped in surprise and turned to face Violet.

"It was me. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry if I made you think you did." Violet apologised

"It's cool, dudette." Mikey answered

"What's wrong, Vi?" Donnie asked, walking over to her

Violet just grabbed his hand and led him to the dojo so they could talk privately.

"What are they talking about?" Mikey asked

"Violet's talking to Donnie about affection." Lilly replied

"How can you tell?" Leo asked

"Because it's all over her face." Lilly answered sadly

Donnie closed the dojo doors behind him and Vi and crossed his arms casually. Violet didn't look at him.

"What's wrong, Vi?"

"It's stupid." Vi answered so quietly that Donnie just heard it.

He walked over to her and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing you say or feel is stupid, Vi. Tell me what's wrong." Donnie whispered into her hair.

"Sometimes I'm jealous of my sisters." She whispered

Donnie pulled away slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Why's that?" He asked

Violet didn't say anything and looked back down.

"Vi, you can tell me anything."

Violet sighed and looked into Donnie's eyes.

"I'm jealous because…because I…." Violet sighed again, "Because they know how each other feels." She admitted

Donnie was confused. "But, don't you know what they're feeling, too?" He asked

"No, I mean yes, I do-"

"Then what-"

"I was talking about you and me, Donnie." Violet clarified

"Again, I'm still not-"

"Lilly knows how Mikey feels by always kissing her in and out of the public's eye, Kim knows how Leo feels because he always tells her and Riley knows how Raph feels about her because…I'm not going to finish that sentence." Violet admitted with a shiver at the thought of Riley and Raph.

"You don't think-" Donnie started, but couldn't finish.

Violet shrugged. "I don't know what to think, that's the problem." She answered honestly.

"Oh, Vi." Donnie whispered, pulling Violet close to him and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I mean, I know you love me, because you tell me so all the time and I just never noticed…I'm such an idiot."

Violet giggled a little and pulled away from Donnie slightly.

"That's weird coming from you. I don't like you calling yourself that."

"But it's true. I'm sorry, Vi. I promise I'll let you know how I feel 24/7. You mean the world to me and I can't believe I have you. And since we're being honest…" Donnie carried out before he roughly pulled Violet against him so his mouth was just by her ear. "I think you're the most beautiful, sexiest and smartest girl I've ever seen and known. You have the most gorgeous dark blue eyes I've ever seen and every time I stare into them, I always get lost in them, every single time. You have a big heart that cares for everyone and everything in this world and I'm almost positive that you must be blind to fall in love with me. When we were friends I used to imagine what it would be like holding you close and being the one able to kiss you and be there for you, the one to catch you when you fall. I wanted to know what it was like to thread my hands through your hair or caress your cheek or…dare I say it…what it would be like to be the luckiest guy in the universe to sleep with you. Now that I am the one able to do those things, I am only realising now that I'm not doing any of those things." Donnie whispered huskily against Violet's ear as he started threading his hand through her hair. "Vi, you are my world and I don't want to lose you. I can't believe how much time we've wasted. I love you so much." Donnie finished, pulling away from Vi to stare into her beautiful eyes.

Violet smiled bashfully and brightly at Donnie and whispered suggestively into his ear.

"Well, maybe we can make up for lost time." She whispered

Donnie's only response was to cup her face and fuse their lips together in a passionate kiss. Violet encircled her arms around Donnie's neck as his hands came to rest on her hips to pull her closer. Before either of them knew, Violet orbed them into Donnie's room to continue their make out session.

It was 8pm when Kim finally orbed into the lair, still in her tiara and gown. Kim looked around the lair and saw that Leo, Mikey and Lilly were watching a movie. They hadn't noticed her orb in, so she decided to sneak up on them. She tiptoed over to the couch the three sat on and ducked down. She saw that they were watching a horror and tried hard not to laugh.

Kim slowly lifted her head between Mikey and Lilly and jumped up and yelled at the top of lungs.

"BOO!"

Mikey and Lilly screamed in terror, jumping up and holding onto each other. Kim noticed Leo had also jumped quite high and started laughing so hard she was crying.

"So much for ninja skills." Kim taunted when she had calmed down.

"Not funny." Lilly pouted even though a smile was creeping its way onto her lips.

Kim shrugged and walked over to Leo and sat on his lap, her arms around his neck.

"Hello." She said

"Hello" He replied, before pecking her on the lips. "How was training?"

Kim groaned and dropped her head onto Leo's shoulder.

"Why does everyone ask me the stupidest questions?" She mumbled against his shoulder.

"That well, huh?" Leo joked

"The women I have to take lessons from was a nightmare at first, but then when I got all princess on her behind, she calmed down a little. Oh, but not before she insulted my hair, eyebrows, posture, walk, footwear and the way I talk. She said the way people talk on Earth is weird." Kim answered gruffly

"Hey, if you want, Kim, the girls and I can come down and meet this women. We'll have your back." Lilly suggested

Kim lifted her head tiredly and looked at Lilly.

"You have no idea how great that idea is." Kim said before her head drifted back to Leo's shoulder.

"So, what did you do today?" Mikey joked at Kim's exhausted body

"Don't start with me, Michelangelo." Kim growled

"Well, sweetie put it like this, how much worse can it get?" Leo asked

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Kim thought before she drifted off to sleep on Leo's shoulder.

The last thing Kim heard before she fell asleep was her sister going off at Leo.

"Great now you've just jinxed her! Way to go, Leo!"

**So sorry for the late updates for this story! Thanks for being so patient! :)**


	5. Classes Continue

Chapter 5 – Classes Continue

"No, no and double no!" Kim cried from under her bed covers.

Riley, Lilly and Violet rolled their eyes as they tried to convince Kim to go to Rayon for her second day of classes. So far nothing was happening.

"Oh, c'mon you big chicken! It can't be that bad." Lilly cried

Kim slammed the covers away from her face and stared at Lilly.

"She's a black hole where dreams go to die." Kim muttered darkly, before she pulled the covers back over her head. "Besides, I'm sick." She coughed.

"Oh, alright then." Riley said, walking over to Kim's cell phone. "If you're sick, then you won't mind us calling Leo to come check up on you."

The covers slammed down again. Kim death glared Riley as Violet and Lilly smirked. 

"Oh you wouldn't dare." Kim muttered

"Try me." Riley answered, holding Kim's phone open.

"I'm not going and I am sick."

"I know, I believe you. But we need Leo here to look after you, while we have fun today."

Kim's eyes widened. "He'll absolutely mother me to death!" She cried

"Exactly. So? Are you gonna go to class today?" Riley asked

"Nope. It's the first time I don't have classes at NYU and I'm gonna spend them here." Kim remarked, crossing her arms.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked, turning Kim's phone on.

"Don't you dare."

Riley turned on the phone.

"Riles…"

She dialed in the lair's number.

"Riley no, he'll worry and I'll look like an idiot."

Riley raised an eyebrow, showing Kim the number and her thumb hovering over the call button.

"Stop!"

"Then get out of bed and go to Rayon."

"No." Kim pouted

Riley pressed the call button. Kim jumped out of bed.

"NO!" Kim yelled, running after Riley as she ran around Kim's room.

"Hello? Hey, Leo! How's it going?" Riley asked smugly.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Kim threatened

"What was that, Kim? You're sick?" Riley gasped

"RILEY CAITLEN PHOENIX!" Kim hollered

Riley chucked the phone into Kim's hands. "Here, it's for you."

Kim could only growl as Riley grabbed her younger sisters and bolt out the door. Kim sighed and slowly and apprehensively pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Kim sung apprehensively

"Go to Rayon." Leo said sternly.

Kim's hand holding the phone dropped and she pouted.

Riley, Lilly and Violet laughed as they all ate breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Good thing we called Leo ahead of time." Violet chuckled

"Yeah or else we would have to explain to the media about a giant, walking, talking turtle." Lilly agreed

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

The girls all jumped at the annoying beeping. Violet ran to her handbag by the door and took out her pager.

"Sorry you guys I have to go. The hospital needs me urgently." Violet said before she ran into her bathroom to brush her hair and brush her teeth.

Violet quickly rushed back into the kitchen and used her magic to change into her work clothes.

"I don't know when I'll be back. Can you tell Donnie?" Violet asked

"Yeah, don't worry Vi. Just go and save a little kid." Riley told her

Violet nodded and quickly rushed out the door with a slam.

"Why do we need to tell Donnie?" Lilly asked

Riley shrugged. "Maybe they had something planned today. I don't know. Hey, do you think they're doing something?" She asked suggestively

"Yeah. They are." Lilly gasped, "Are they trying for a baby?"

"Please, the only people we should think are trying for a baby are Riley and Raph." Kim scoffed, coming into the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley asked, crossing her arms.

"You guys have sex a lot. It's not a crisicism. Just be careful."

Riley scoffed. "Yeah whatever, mum."

Kim rolled her eyes and orbed to Rayon.

"She's just jealous because she is too busy with all her classes on Earth and Rayon to get laid with her boyfriend." Riley muttered.

"Yeah, too much information." Lilly said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Okay, Charlotte. How's this?" Kim asked, twirling around in front of Charlotte and Emily in the North wing living room.

Kim was now wearing a simply and skinny dress that reached her ankles at the front and went to the floor and had a train behind her ankles. The dress was strapless and had a V-neck. Silver ribbon was tied just under the chest and white swirly patterns were designed along the top half of the dress. The entire silver dress was silk that was accompanied with diamond earrings, a diamond necklace and bracelet and gorgeous white pump shoes with black detailing and designs along the sides, which meant they were Rayon shoes.

"Perfect!" Charlotte cried, cupping her hands together. "And you left your hair alone. Good! We're going to work on your appearance later. But first, how to sit like a Rayon princess."

Emily brought over 3 chairs for them all and sat in one of them with her note pad and pen. Charlotte sat next to Kim and watched her posture and how she sat down.

"No. Princesses never cross their legs in public." Charlotte instructed as Kim uncrossed her legs. "Why don't you just tuck one ankle behind the other and then place your hands gracefully on your knees, your right hand over your left."

Kim succeeds in the position of her hands, but tries desperately to position her legs correctly.

On her first attempt she accidently kicks Emily's chair and she falls over. On her second attempt she accidently slaps Charlotte across the face. Her third attempt caused Kim's dress to fly up. Her fourth attempt caused her to lose on of her shoes.

Kim was frustrated. She tried for the fifth time. She almost had it. She kept her back nice and straight, her hands were neatly folded, her right over her left in her lap and her ankles were almost right.

Kim kept moving across her small chair trying to position her legs correctly when-

"Aah!" Kim fell off the chair with a thud.

Charlotte sighed. "Emily, I think it's time for tea."

"Charlotte? Is it customary in Rayon to imprison your dinner guests with Hermeez scarves?" Kim asked as she struggled against the scarves that held her to her chair at the dining table in the palace dining room.

"It's Hermes. The scarf is merely a training tool. It is to help your posture." Charlotte told her.

Kim tried to pick up a fork that was across from her, but her arms couldn't reach with the scarf restraining any more movement.

"Eventually you will learn to sit and eat properly without it." Emily added as she sat next to Kim, eating lunch without the scarves.

Charlotte was opposite Emily and eating with a lot of grace and poise. Kim finally reached the fork and tried to stab it into a tomato, but she was failing miserably.

"Manners matter, Kim. But that's enough etiquette for today." Charlotte finished when she saw Kim slam the fork into the tomato, but accidently slamming the edge of the plate sending it flying to the floor.

Charlotte, Emily and Kim had walked into the ballroom to start teaching Kim some of their traditional dances. Emily was leading this lesson as she was a great dancer. Charlotte sat behind the desk with the CD player, doing some paper work.

"Now, Rayon does a lot of trade with another realm known as Dimentia, so we prepare for that. The quickest way to a Dimentian heart is dance." Emily explained, "Now tell me, what kind of dancing do you do?" She asked

"Dancing? Just the normal kind." Kim answers before she starts dancing like a teenager on Earth would.

"I see." Emily remarks, "We have a Rayonian alternative." She says before she gestures for Charlotte to begin the music.

"Now, the dances here are very sedate right from the hips in place. No bobbing of the head, please." Emily instructed, stopping Kim's head from bobbing. "It's not a doggy on a dashboard. Stand straight up. Let's practice this here." Emily says before the two stand together and Emily leads Kim in the dance. "Now, this dance is between a waltz and a tango on Earth, you see?" She asks, letting Kim see the familiar foot work.

"So, it's a wango?" Kim laughed

"No." Emily laughs and stops. "All right, here we go. Spin out and spin into me." Emily slowly guides Kim. "Spin into-Uhh!" Emily groans when Kim crashes into her.

Kim gasped and Charlotte laughed quietly.

"Okay." Emily says apprehensively

"I-No, no, no, no." Kim remarks

"Try again. One more spin." Emily begs. She slowly guides Kim again. "Very quickly, now pull away." She instructs and Kim does as she is told and does a smooth spin.

"That's it. Good."

They do it again and it's better than before.

"Good attitude. Spin in."

They spin again for the last time and the spin if perfect and Emily isn't injured.

"Perfect!" She cheered

"I did it?" Kim asked and Emily nodded. "Charlotte, I spun without hurting anyone!" Kim yelled over to Charlotte.

"That's very good news." Charlotte congratulated, before turning her attention back to her paper work.

Emily and Kim began dancing the entire dance and Emily watched Kim spin all by herself. She let go of Emily's hand and spun outwards.

"Spin, spin, spin. Yes, done! You did it!" Emily cheered happily

Kim smiled brightly and the two began dancing other Rayonian dance traditions and Kim taught Emily some Earth dances.

"Where is Paolo?" Drake asked Charlotte as he, Emily, Kim and Charlotte stood in a meeting hall waiting for Kim's stylist to 'work his magic'.

"Send in Paolo." Charlotte ordered the guards.

The guards nodded and opened the doors to reveal a bold man who was half horse and half man.

"Ah! Always prompt." Drake commented

"Regina Mia. Buon giorno." Paolo greeted Kim, kissing her on the hand. "Signore Drake, buon giorno." Paolo greeted Drake with a bow. Paolo gestured to two female humanoid goats with long black hair. "These are my assistants, Gretchen and Helga." He introduced who curtsied at their names.

"Good afternoon. We're so pleased you could make yourself available, Paolo." Drake greeted with a smile

"Your Lordship, we won't waste time. Let the work begin." Paolo announced with a clap of his hands. "Where is the beautiful girl?"

"My charge, Kimberley." Drake introduced, revealing Kim from behind him.

"Aah! She is gorgeous. Let us take a closer look." Paolo cried, leading Kim to a seat in front of a vanity mirror with numerous styling equipment.

"Paolo, we have a limited number of days before the state dinner. Frizzy, busy, dizzy. In the best sense." Emily told him

"Excuse me, your Lordship. The Rayonian press secretary's waiting for your call." Charlotte whispered into Drake's ear.

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave and come back and be surprised." Drake said before he led Charlotte out of the room. "Emily, watch him like a hawk." Drake instructed and Emily nodded.

"Buerste, Helga! Danke." Paolo thanked Helga as she passed him his hairbrush.

Paolo looked at Kim through the mirror and smiled.

"So we begin, Princess? In Paolo's hands, remember you will be beautiful." He started checking out her hair. "You have thick hair. Like a woIf." He commented, brushing her hair, but the brugh got caught and broke.

"Ow!" Kim complained when it broke, pulling her hair.

"Do you wear contact lenses?" Paolo asked looking at her eyes which had glasses surrounding them.

"Well, I have them but I don't really like to wear them that much, because these are just for reading at night."

Paolo took off her glasses and snapped them in half.

"Well, now you'll have to use them when you want to read."

"You broke my reading glasses!" Kim cried

"You broke my brush." Paolo replied, "Gretchen! Helga! Attack!" He ordered and the makeover began.

"I love your eyebrows." Paolo complimented her eyebrows, "We'll call them 'Frida' and ''Kahlo.' If Brooke Shields married Groucho Marx that child would have your eyebrows."

Soon they moved on to a facial that had Kim's face covered in grren goop and her eyes covered in cucumbers.

"Do you want to know a big secret?" Paolo whispered in her ear

"Tell me." Kim answered

"The cucumber does nothing. This is something we make up." Paolo cried as Kim and Emily laughed.

Another half hour later and Paolo was finished. Drake and Charlotte entered in the room and saw Helga and Gretchen holding two similar photos of Kim's pre-makeover self in front of Kim's new look.

"Your lordship, Paolo is exhausted because, lordship, only Paolo can take this-" he pointed at the picture on the left, "and this-" he pointed at the second picture, "and give you-"

"A princess." Helga and Gretchen replied simultaneously, revealing the new and improved Kimberley.

Kim's hair was now a little shorter than shoulder length and now nicely framed her heart-shaped face perfectly, outlining her jawline and face beautifully. Her hair colour was now a nice chocolate brown/really dark red colour that heightened her beautiful green eyes. Her eyebrows were very nicely shaped and thin, her dark circles under her eyes were gone, her eyelashes looked longer and more beautiful and natural, her skin looked fresh and clean and well rested. She looked at her nails and saw they had been manicured and cut, shaped, cleaned and polished nicely with clear polish. Kim smiled at her reflection and almost squealed in delight at her pearly white teeth.

"Better. Much better." Charlotte said in awe as Emily and Drake nodded in agreement.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" Charlotte asked Kim as she, Kim and Emily continued a mannerism and speech lesson in the North wing living room.

"I'm Kimberley Phoenix and I'm originally from Earth, but my heritage is from Rayon." Kim answered

Charlotte shook her head. "No, no, no. That will not do. You sound like a commoner, Kim and we can't have that. Good thing we have time today to work on your speech."

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her face.

"Now try it again and this time speak formally. For instance, instead of 'I'm', say 'I am' or 'My name is'." Charlotte instructed

"My name is Kimberley Phoenix and I'm from-"

"No 'I'm'!" Charlotte interrupted

"My name is Kimberley Phoenix and I originally am Earth from-ARGH!"

"Try again."

"My name is Kimberley Phoenix and I came originally-wait, no. My name is Kimberley Anderson-no Phoenix-no Anderson-ARGH!"

After another hour of many tries at different sentences and mannerisms, Charlotte and Emily believed they had changed Kimberley's sentence structures and vocabulary.

"So, Kimberley. How are you feeling today?" Charlotte asked

"Well, Charlotte, thank you for asking me. I rather enjoy the feeling of being asked how I am feeling on wonderful days such as this. I do believe I am rather bored, but please pardon my behaviour, it is rather rude and uncivil to use such words in the presence of well educated women." Kim answered

Emily watched, shocked. She sounded, well, proper and English…from the 18th century. Charlotte smiled.

"Well, thank you, Kim but-"

"Please, do not call me by a nickname." Kim replied, "It is, foreign and simply too unprofessional. Please, address me by either your highness or Kimberly."

Emily stared and Charlotte and shook her head. "I blame you for this." She muttered

"Come now, young lady. You must respect your elders and such high class women of today like Miss Charlotte here." Kim defended Charlotte

Emily and Charlotte smiled sheepishly as Kim stood up and curtsied to the two.

"Please pardon for my sudden departure, but I would really enjoy a trip home, seeing as it is now time for my leave to return to Earth. I do hope you do not mind. Many thanks. Farewell." She said before she walked off rather slowly, but with the most perfect posture out of the living room to go home.

"You created a monster." Emily mumbled, watching Kim leave.

"No." Charlotte replied, "I created a Rayonian princess."

"Yeah, from the 18th century." Emily answered, "Drake is going to kill us isn't he?"

"Definitely." Charlotte responded immediately

"I tell you, it was the funniest thing!" Lilly cried as she and Mikey watched 'Funniest Home Videos' in the lair. "This guy was riding his bike and this dog comes rushing in front of the bike and trips him over on his face and the big lands on him!"

Leo, Raph, Violet, Donnie and Riley rolled their eyes as Mikey and Lilly cracked up into hysterics.

"I'll tell you what's funny." Riley started smugly, "Little Miss Doctor's face when she walks in on me and Raph kissing back in the apartment."

Violet blushed and looked away. "Oh believe me it was very terrifying." She mumbled as everyone laughed.

Kim orbed into the lair and coughed to gain all of their attention. They all spun around and gasped at Kim. Kim just looked confused and had her hands folded delicately in front of her.

"I am sorry, but do I seem to be interrupting something rather important?" Kim asked

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement.

Riley gawked and shook her head.

"Say what?"

"What." Kim answered

"Are you feeling okay, Kim?" Leo asked walking over to Kim and kissing her on the lips.

"Indubitably." Kim answered

"I'm gonna guess and say no." Lilly spoke up

Kim spun her head and stared at Lilly.

"Baby sister, you need to re-educate yourself, because that is not how we speak." She said sternly

"Ooookkkkk." Violet said slowly

"What the hell!" Riley screeched

"And we do not use such language, Riley Caitlen Phoenix." Kim replied

"Haha middle name!" Lilly laughed

"Do not laugh Lila India-Rose Phoenix."

"Wow!" Violet cried, "What's up her skin?"

"Excuse me?" Kim asked, her hands on her hips, "What are you asking Violet Jessica Phoenix?"

Riley stormed up to Kim and stood right away from her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kimberley Ann Nicola Phoenix?" She seethed

"I have been re-educated into a model and civil princess, thank you for asking. But that is nothing to worry about. And it is certainly not wrong. Maybe you could use a lesson, sister dear." Kim said before she orbed home.

Everybody was left shocked until Riley broke the silence.

"Oh we are SO going to Rayon tomorrow. There is no way some little bitch can come and change my sister." She cried, snapping her fingers.

"Totally!" Violet and Lilly cried simultaneously.

"And please, do not use such ridiculous Earth customs and vocabulary. It makes you three seem and act like commoners. You are princesses, please start acting like it." Kim pointed out when she orbed back into the lair in a pair of jeans and blue tight t-shirt and walk into the kitchen.

"Hopefully she can make it through the night without me killing her first." Riley added, before smacking her face with her palm at Kim's ridiculous bahaviour.

'This is gonna' be a long night.' Violet thought

'I couldn't agree more.' Lilly agreed

"Leo, would you be as so kind as to help me with dinner?" Kim called back into the living room. "I would be eternally grateful."

"She is so dead." Riley groaned


	6. Turtles in Rayon and Harsh Training

Chapter 6 – Turtles in Rayon and Harsh Training

"Alright who used up all the hot water!" Riley screeched as she stormed down the hall from her bedroom and into the kitchen in nothing but a short white towel wrapped around her bodice. She stopped short and screamed when she saw a man sitting at her kitchen table eating toast and reading the newspaper.

The man jumped up at the scream, tackled Riley to the floor, his body covering hers and produced a gun.

"What the-" Riley tried to yell but the man held a finger to her lips.

"Your highness, what is the reason for your scream? Where is the danger?" The man asked

"What are you talking about buddy? Don't make me call my boyfriend or he'll run over here quicker than I can say 'hello' and kick you ass!" Riley screeched, pushing the man off her and standing up. "Besides I screamed when I saw you. Who are you?"

The man stood up, made his gun disappear using magic and went to kneel in front of Riley.

"Your highness, I am Joseph Lawson, head of the royal guards of Rayon. I am assigned as you and your sisters' personal body guard." Joseph said

Riley didn't know what to do. She heard someone clear their throat and saw the guys were at her windowsill, clearly confused. Raph looked at Riley with an unreadable expression but the look in his eyes did give a sense that he wasn't at all impressed. After all, Riley and Joseph were behind the couch, Riley in a towel with only the top of a strange man's head seen in front of Riley. She quickly realised his thought and jumped far away from Joseph.

"This is so not what it looks like." Riley said quickly.

"Sure it is…" Mikey teased with a smirk. "Do you want us to leave or-"

Leo interrupted Mikey's sentence by slamming his hand over his mouth. Raph whipped his head around to look at Mikey and gave a death stare.

"No seriously. This is Jo from Rayon and…he is still on the floor" Riley added looking at the bodyguard kneeling on the floor. "Um, Joseph, why are you still kneeling?" She asked

"Her highness has not given me permission and-"

"As you were Joseph." Kim said in a monotone as she walked into kitchen, placing her hair in a neat pony-tail.

Joseph quickly stood up straight as soon as Kim gave the command and Riley held up her hands in front of her at the sudden movement. Raph walked over to Riley's side and slid his arm around her waist. Joseph nodded at Raph and turned his attention to Kim.

"Joseph, thankyou for coming over so promptly" Kim thanked Jo as she started pouring herself some juice.

Jo nodded and bowed. "My pleasure your highness. What was the reason for your urgency? Is there danger to your life?"

Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey and Riley stood frozen in confusion to the situation. Why would Kim send for some stranger instead of Leo if she was endanger.

Kim walked over to Jo and used her magic to produce two manila folders and an envelope that she handed over to him.

"These folders are secret and must be given to Lord Drake and you are the only one trustworthy enough to have access to him in his morning meeting today. This envelope must also go to him or Charlotte. Can you handle that for me, Joseph?" She asked

Jo nodded and bowed once more to Kim. "Yes, your highness. My pleasure" He then turned to Riley and bowed once more to her. "Your highness." He said before he orbed away in white lights.

Everyone stared at Kim who looked back and crossed her arms.

"Yes?" She asked

"There was a random stranger in our apartment and you didn't tell me!" Riley cried.

Riley looked down at herself and realised that she had forgotten a very important detail.

"Oh yeah, and I was in a towel!" She added angrily.

Kim looked Riley up and down. "Yes, it is very lovely" She replied before she returned to making her breakfast.

Raph and Riley were stunned at Kim's sentence. Riley was just tackled by a stranger when she was home alone, and oh yeah she was in a towel. Riley was not at all impressed, and as for Raph, he was in a much worse mood, his girlfriend was in a towel in front of a complete stranger, and her older sister was saying it wasn't a big deal.

Riley was about ready to blow when Raph quickly led her back to her room and Mikey and Don went off in search of Lilly and Violet. Leo watched as Kim prepared her breakfast and turned around to face him, a carton of eggs in her hands.

"Would you like anything, Leonardo?" She asked formally.

Leo's eye flew open in shock. Kim took his silence as a 'no' and continued cooking. Leo slowly walked over to Kim and tapped her shoulder. She stopped what she was doing and faced him.

"What is troubling you, Leonardo?" She asked concerned.

"Well, you, actually, Kim" He replied honestly.

"I am sorry, but I do not understand your dilemma" Kim answered.

"Kim, what happened to you? You're acting, well, different. For the past two days all you have done is lock yourself in your bedroom or your study and do god knows what. You act very formal and lash out at anyone who does not act or speak formally."

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes, because it isn't you. This isn't you."

Kim's eyes dropped after hearing Leo's comment. She knew that he was right, but there was nothing she could do about it. She knew it was out of character and she had hoped that her friends wouldn't have minded it, but apparently they do. She never liked the idea, but she had to do it, she was a princess, it was expected. Her mood suddenly dropped and she looked down at the floor refusing to look Leo directly in the eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around herself.

"I know" She whispered a little bit ashamed.

"You do?" Leo said stunned and confused.

"Of course I do, Leo." Kim shouted in reply, her eyes meeting his. "They didn't brainwash me if that's what you're thinking. I just learned what is appropriate and what is not."

"But it's not you, Kim. You don't have to act like someone you're not" Leo assured her as he leaned closer to her and cupped her face.

"What choice do I have, Leo?" Kim asked hopelessly, moving away from Leo's embrace.

"There's always a choice, Kim. It's just that you think there isn't one. You control your life, not Charlotte, not Jo and not Rayon. Just be yourself."

Kim sighed and rested her head against Leo's plastron. Leo placed his head gently on top of hers and wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Leo. I have no idea and it's scaring me." Kim whispered. "Please tell me what to do."

Leo sighed and stroked her hair gently.

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that for you. Everything will be all right. You'll figure it out and I can help you anyway I can. Besides, your sisters are here with you" He answered.

Kim lifted her head up and looked Leo in the eyes and smiled.

"There's a smile." Leo said with a smile.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" Kim giggled as she stared up into Leo's deep brown eyes.

"Not always." Leo replied, resting his forehead against Kim's. "I just listen to what my heart says."

"Corny alert" Kim joked before she kissed Leo tenderly. "But I love corny and I love you, Leo."

"I love you, too" Leo answered before his lips captured Kim's in a passionate kiss.

Kim knew where the kiss was going and she quickly snaked her arms around Leo's broad shoulders and orbed both of them to Leo's room back in the lair.

* * *

"What if I changed the type of fabric used around the waist? No, no that won't work." Lilly mumbled to herself as she scribbled and drew new designs at the desk in her room. "The colour's all wrong! Argh!" She cried as she crumbled up another piece of paper and threw it behind her to add to the growing pile of crumbled up pieces of paper.

Mikey opened the door quietly and peeked inside Lilly's room. He saw her messy room and snuck inside as quiet as a mouse.

"I want this, I want that. Man, give a girl a break." Lilly grumbled, mimicking the people she was designing for.

"I'll give you a break." Mikey muttered close to Lilly's ear.

Lilly screamed in fright and fell off her chair. Mikey looked at her and tried desperately not to laugh but his efforts were in vein as Lilly saw him about to burst. She lifted her head off the floor and gave him a cold stare.

"Uh, hey babe! What's up?" He asked sheepishly, helping Lilly up.

"I was trying to design some new fashions, but now that you're here, I don't have to!" She cried happily

"But aren't these designs needed in a few days?" Mikey asked remembering Lilly's dead line.

"Meh," Lilly shrugged. "I can do it later. It's my business after all. And besides, why would I want to waste my time on designs, when I can hang out with my boyfriend" Lilly said nonchalantly, before she gave Mikey a sweet kiss.

"What are you doing here, Mikey?" She asked curiously at her boyfriend's unexpected arrival.

"Well I thought-"

"Lilly!" Violet's voice cried out through the halls, cutting Mikey off.

Lilly's door opened to reveal Violet and Donnie.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but bad news. We need-" Violet started

"To go to Rayon." Lilly finished sourly and sighed, "Why?"

"I don't know, but they say it's urgent" Riley growled, drying off her hair and walking into Lilly's room with Raph.

"Fine" Lilly huffed. "But we need to go get Kim and Leo. Where are they?"

The group went silent. They all knew where they were, but none of them were game enough to admit it aloud, let alone interrupt them.

"Shot not!" Riley and Raph shouted in unison.

"You always shot first!" Mikey complained.

"That's because I'm faster than you dunder head" Raph replied with a smirk.

"Who are you calling dunder head, wide load?"

"Wide load! Why you-"

"Aw, you have a pretty wide load" Riley comforted linking arms with Raph.

Riley quickly realised what she said and smacked her forehead, "And there goes my pride out the window" She said sadly.

"You had pride?" Lilly asked in disbelief.

"Shut up, Lilly!" Riley yelled

"Chill you guys!" Violet cried, gaining everyone's attention, "Let's just meet them at Rayon, I mean, it's Kim, she was probably the first one they told."

"How long will you girls be gone?" Mikey asked sadly

"Ah, you're coming." Lilly said simply

"What!" The guys cried in unison

"Oh c'mon!" Lilly retorted, "What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

"Halt in the name of the princess!" A guard yelled as an army of knights with blades surrounded Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Riley, Lilly and Violet.

"'What's the worse that could happen' you said!" Riley muttered to Lilly, sending a glare her way.

"I didn't know!" Lilly muttered back

A knight appeared in between the army. He was around forty years in age and had long light brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and his eyes were brown. However, when he spoke, his teeth showed vampire teeth. He wore a red-armoured suit with the Rayon crest on the front and a long, thin blade strapped to his waist. He eyed the group and his eyes widened in shock.

"Princess Lila, Riley and Violet are accompanying them!" He cried

The army immediately placed their weapons back in their holsters and they all bowed in respect. The vampire knight stood up and walked over to the group.

"My sincere apologies, your highnesses. We thought Rayon was being invaded." He apologised

"No, biggie." Lilly answered sweetly, "No one got hurt, so it's all cool, um-"

"Vladimir" The knight replied, "Head of the royal guards and Brigadier of Rayon's finest army."

"Brigadier?" Lilly questioned quietly

"The leader of the army, very old term." Violet whispered to Lilly who nodded in response.

"Vladimir, this is Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello." Riley introduced, "Our, um"

"Mates," Vladimir finished for her with a smirk

The girls blushed at the comment but nodded either way.

"Vladimir?" A voice asked behind the royal guards. Kim walked up to Vladimir and noticed her family behind him who smiled sheepishly. "Is that my family over there?" She asked

"Yes, it is. Forgive me, princess, but we thought they were invaders. We did not notice your sisters." Vladimir answered

Kim just laughed and shook her head. "That's alright, no harm done. Would you mind leading Raph, Donnie and Mikey to where Leo and Drake are?" She asked with a smile.

Vladimir nodded and bowed. "My pleasure." He said before he leaned down to her ear, "Also, I must say that I am glad that your way of speaking is back to normal, Kim." Vladimir whispered before he and the royal guards led the guys away.

"Wow. Where's the stick up your bum?" Riley asked

Kim glared at her. "Leo was right, I just have to be myself. Now c'mon, we are supposed to be starting our flight training with Sir Albert." Kim said

Her sisters looked at each other.

"Don't you mean fight training?" Violet asked

"I know what I said." Kim answered

* * *

"AH! I'M GONNA DIE!" Lilly screamed as she clung to a flying Paladon.

The Paladon was a creature in Rayon that was a pure bred animal, bred only for the use of the Royal family, who had permission and the heads of the armies and guards. Whoever rode a Paladon was of major importance in Rayon.

The Paladon was basically a silver coloured horse with a white tail and mane and had large angel-like wings. On its forehead was quite a small diamond or other crystal-like stone that shone whenever its destined rider was within reach. Paladon's always knew when their partner needed help and the bond they had with their partners was, as some Rayonians would claim, stronger than steel.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Lilly screamed as her body hung sideways on the Paladon.

"Mercy me!" Sir Albert cried, alarmed. "Looks like that Paladon isn't your destined Paladon."

"You think!" Lilly screamed

Sir Albert was a young looking man who was the head of the 'airforce' equivelant. The girls were quite nervous to hear that each of them was in charge of one part of the armies. Kim was in charge of the land army, Violet of the navy army, Lilly of the wind army, and Riley of the invisible army that was Rayon's secret army.

Sir Albert had short silver hair and violet eyes. He had a horse body from his torso down and a human torso and head. However, he had the ability to transform into a full human, well, as far as humans in Rayon could be. He was half polomane and half tressan. A polomane was his horse DNA and his tressan half was his human DNA and the ability to transform.

Lilly had dressed into some long brown pants, an orange tank top and a pair of orange and brown hiking boots with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She desperately clung to her Paladon as she flew overhead Violet.

Violet grabbed her bow and an arrow and held it up in line with a target 12 metres away from her. Each time she got a bullseye, she would have to move another metre backwards. She was wearing long black pants, a dark purple tank top and a pair of purple and black hiking boots. Her hair was let down, but the strands of hair that usually resided against her temples was pulled back and tied behind her.

Kim and Riley were sparing against each other with long sticks that had rubber on each ends of it. However they had to spare while balancing on thin wires and with blindfolds. They had to use their powers to sense where each other was while using some magic to stay balanced. They were dangling over the lake behind the castle and Sir Albert could see all four of his students due to his positioning of each task.

Kim wore a silver tank top and long dark blue pants with a pair of black and dark blue hiking boots. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her side fringe was in a plait that was pinned to the side of her head. Riley's hair was in a messy bun. She wore a dark red tank top with long black pants and black hiking boots.

"This is crazy." Riley muttered as she struggled to keep her balance

"Yeah, well at least we've already picked our destined Paladon." Kim answered unsteadily, "Bronson is Lilly's third Paladon that she's ridden."

"Good point. Hey, do you want to take a dive with me on three?" Riley asked breathlessly.

"Promise to go? I don't want to fall and you boast that you won when you didn't." Kim replied

"Promise. Ready? Go!" She shouted and both girls 'fell' into the lake.

Sir Albert looked at the two girls in the lake and smirked. He trotted over to the edge of the lake and beckoned them over. He looked at the sun and laughed.

"35 minutes." He murmured, "I'm impressed, girls. That was your second try and you lasted exactly 34 minutes and 55 seconds longer than last time."

Riley and Kim grinned and high fived each other before they swam over to Sir Albert.

"Now what?" Riley asked as they both dried themselves off.

"Get me down!" They all heard Lilly scream

Sir Albert looked up and used his magic to drag Lilly and the Paladon down to Earth. Violet saw the group and ran over to them. When Lilly had touched the Earth she fell onto her stomach and hugged the ground.

"Precious ground. I'm never leaving you again!" She shouted

"Don't worry, Lilly. We'll find you a Paladon. You can't be a Ventus princess without a Paladon to ride." Sir Albert said which only made Lilly groan.

"Can we take a break?" Violet asked when she looked at her bruised arms from misusing her special Rayon bow.

Sir Albert nodded and the girls quickly cheered and ran off to the castle.

Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey were talking with Lord Drake in the dining room when cheers of delight were heard down the corridor outside the room.

The guys looked around at the noise, while Drake simply sipped his tea and smirked.

"I see the girls have taken a break from their training." He said

"Training?" Leo asked and looked at the nearby clock, "For 4 hours?"

"More like 6!" Riley complained when she walked into the room and fell to the ground followed by Lilly, Kim and Violet.

Murmurs of agreement were heard after Riley's comment. Lilly's head shot up and looked at Drake.

"You'll be happy to know that I am staying firmly on the ground 24/7." She said before dropping her head to the ground.

"But aren't you the princess of wind, babe?" Mikey asked

"Shut up!" Came Lilly's muffled reply

"Girls! Breaks over!" Sir Albert's voice called through the room.

The girls head shot up and they groaned.

"But it took us 10 minutes to find the guys!" Kim protested

"Wow, bossy-boots is actually protesting training. THE END IS NEAR!" Riley chuckled

Kim stared down at her sister who was underneath her and Lilly.

"Careful. I'm still on top of you." She threatened

"Girls!" Sir Albert called again

The girls grumbled before they gave the guys a kiss on the cheek before they trudged back out the door.

When the girls left the guys couldn't help but laugh. Lord Drake simply shook his head and looked at the four turtles.

"What are your plans for the future with my girls?" He asked

Mikey quickly fell out of his chair after that, while Don looked sheepish, Raph started coughing on his drink and Leo couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Um, a date." Mikey mumbled from under the table, before his head popped up from his side of the long table.

"He means something serious, Mikey. Commitment wise." Donnie explained

"Oh! Uh, a date." Mikey repeated

Donnie smacked his forehead at his little brother, while Drake only laughed.

"I see. So, nothing, I gather." He answered

"Well, I thought of asking Lilly." Mikey mumbled quietly

"What!" Donnie and Raph yelled

"What? He asked!" Mikey replied, "Besides, it's true."

Drake ignored the trio and looked over at Leo, who kept his eyes locked onto his plate.

"And you, Leonardo? Surely you had an idea, especially since your discovery of Kimberley's future in Rayon." Drake added

Leo's head shot up and looked over at Drake. Yes, he knew Kim would be the princess of Rayon, but he had forgotten that she would have to be a queen with a king at her side. He was about to reply when Charlotte ran into the dining room and over to Drake.

"Beg my pardon, Lord Drake, but young Lord Renaldo is here." She said

Drake's eyes widened. "But he was not scheduled to be here until the stroke of noon on the day of Fly."

"Today is the day of Fly, sir." Charlotte replied before the doors to the dining room burst open and a young man waltzed in.

The young man was about Raph's height and had maroon eyes, actual red hair and pearly white teeth. He wore a black suite with a dark purple tie and a red vest underneath the suit jacket. A minataur and bear followed him, both of whom were his bodyguards. Drake stood up and shook hands with the man.

"Welcome, Lord Renaldo. Forgive me, but I had forgotten you were scheduled to come today." Drake said

"Not a problem, my lord." Renaldo replied, "After all, I am only here at my uncle's wish. I mean, you are a busy man, I do not mind."

The guys eyed the man and already disliked him. Renaldo quickly noticed the turtles and gasped.

"Teralaines! I thought they were extinct!" Renaldo cried

"They are not Teralaines. This is Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo, my guests." Drake replied

"Oh, my apologies." Renaldo apologised quite darkly.

"Let me introduce you to our princesses." Drake said as he, the bodyguards and Charlotte escorted Renaldo out of the dining room.

"That guy's creepy." Mikey said once the doors were shut.

"I'm with Mikey." Raph agreed stiffly, "I don't like the gleam in his eyes when Drake mentioned the girls."

"Wait a minute." Donnie said before the guys all jumped to their feet and running off to find the girls.

* * *

"Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out." Sir Albert instructed the girls who sat in meditation style, their fingers interlinked and their eyes closed.

"If I breathe anymore I think I'll pass out." Violet complained quietly to Riley who snickered

"If you do not ease your mind, you will not achieve your transformations. We need you all to be calm so we can unlock your princess powers and your soul animal." Sir Albert told them.

"Soul animal?" Kim asked

"It is the animal which reflects your soul. There is no good or bad animal; it just represents your personality and powers. Sometimes they can reflect your powers. Your transformations will be unlocked once we find your inner animal."

"And our transformations are?" Lilly asked

"The power to transform into a Rayon Royal Warrior Princess. It is quite an achievement with the royal family and this transformation will help you in battle. You will also be able to transform into your inner animal. However, each generation of Royal blood had an animal that signified the family. Your mother, Queen Erica, who may rest in peace, had the symbol of the dragon. Each of you are also able to transform into a dragon in the colour of your powers. Now keep quiet, clear your mind and focus."

"How can we focus and we have to have a clear mind?" Riley grumbled

Sir Albert chuckled quietly. "When you learn that answer, you will have found and unlocked your inner animal. Now focus. Clear your mind. Concentrate on everything, anything and nothing. Feel your powers within your soul and let them gradually increase within your soul. Don't fight the feeling, but embrace it and let it surround you."

After a few minutes, Violet started to glow blue. Sir Albert looked over at her and saw the glow brighten until a blue shadow emerged from Violet and hover above her. It formed into the shape of a wolf, which howled to the sky and continued hovering above Violet who opened her eyes and smiled in glee.

"Well done, Violet. You have the inner animal of a snow wolf. This symbolises that you can hide yourself at times, however when you reveal yourself you are a force to be reckoned with." Sir Albert praised

Suddenly Riley started glowing red. Violet and Sir Albert looked over at her and saw the glow brighten until the red glow emerged and hovered above her. The glow took the form of a giant dragon that growled loudly and blew a glow of fire from its mouth. Riley opened her eyes and cheered.

"A dragon. Riley this symbolises that you are strong on the outside, but can be vulnerable on the inside. This means that you are strong in actions, but weak with words and emotions. The dragon also symbolises the big heart of a hero."

"What about me?" Lilly asked

The trio looked over at Lilly and noticed that she had a white glow hovering above her head. Her glow was in the form of a white phoenix.

"Most interesting, a phoenix that isn't made of fire. Lilly, this means that you have a fiery spirit that can easily be extinguished, because it is not in your nature to be fiery. It is a rare occasion to see the fire of your spirit, however your more common personality traits, such as being lively, can just as easily be extinguished. It shows that you are easy to please and a joy to be seen, heard and be around you."

The four then looked at Kim who kept her eyes firmly shut. Sir Albert was a little worried that she had not found her spirit yet. However, Kim eventually started glowing a light green colour that shimmered up and around her body. It then hovered above her head and took the shape of a ferocious tiger that snarled to the four. Kim opened her eyes at the snarl and looked surprised at her achievement.

"And Kimberley. The tiger is your inner animal. It symbolises great power, leadership and great responsibility. The tiger is the king of the forest, much like the lion, and can sometimes be viewed as having the world's problems on their shoulders. However, the tiger is ferocious in battle but gentle and kind with those it loves and its own kin. The tiger symbolises warmth, determination and loyalty." Sir Albert turned and looked at his four pupils and smiled. "Each of your spirits represent courage and a good heart. These animals represent each of you. Now, would you like to try and transform into them?"

"Is that a trick question?" Riley asked rhetorically before she focused and started glowing a bright red.

The group backed away and watched in astonishment as Riley's teeth started growing. Her body grew in size and transformed into the body of a dragon. Her feet transformed next and then her hands. Riley's eyes changed and her mouth opened to scream, but instead roared as a tail grew and there stood a giant red dragon.

"Whoa." Was all Kim, Violet and Lilly said.

Riley looked at herself and growled in approval. She started flapping her wings and took flight and flew around the castle to practise flying.

Lilly was next as her small frame grew and her clothes disappeared to be replaced by a giant white and silver body. Her head transformed into a small, pointed head and beak and her hands spread out and turned into wings and her feet grew into white and silver tail ends. She spread her wings and took off and followed after Riley.

Kim then followed her sisters and started glowing green. Her teeth grew into two large fangs and she snarled and fell to her hands and knees. Her body lengthened and was replaced with striped fur a tail and paws. Her head then transformed and her eyes became green slits and ears perked on top of her head. Kim walked over to Violet and lovingly curled her tail around her body.

Violet giggled and gently pushed Kim away before her body was engrossed with light blue light. The light engulfed her and Violet grew a bushy tail, her hands which gripped her head became paws and her head became a wolf head and her teeth became pointed. Violet fell to her knees and her body transformed into a wolf and she howled.

Sir Albert stood proudly at the four sisters as they tested their new transformations. He watched as Riley and Lilly flew around the castle and Kim and Violet started a race.

The two land animals took off in a race where they ran so fast they didn't know where they were going, but they relied on their animal instincts. Violet saw a group up ahead and quickly put the breaks on her paws and saw Kim do the same. The group gasped at the animals that stopped a metre away from them. Kim looked over and saw the boys running up to the group. When they reached them they gasped and stood still.

Kim looked over at Violet and nodded her head in the direction of the boys. Violet and Kim walked slowly over to the boys who carefully watched the animals, their hands close to their weapons. When Violet reached them she walked over to Donnie and nudged his leg, while Kim walked around Leo and purred, her tail curled around him.

"Um, I'm confused." Mikey said as he eyed the animals.

Sir Albert trotted over to the group and smiled proudly and bowed.

"Lord Drake, the princesses have each completed their training. They have done exceptionally well. They have yet to transform into the royal dragon though." He announced

"Wait, you mean," Lord Drake started, pointing to the wolf at Donnie's feet and the tiger at Leo's feet.

Sir Albert nodded and Drake laughed before he noticed the dragon and phoenix landing in front of the group. The dragon slowly walked over to the group and rested on its stomach, its head resting on its front paws and looked at Raph. The phoenix also rested on its stomach and chirped beautifully at Mikey.

"Wow, impressive, Sir Albert." Drake praised, "This is young Lord Renaldo. I wanted to introduce him to the princesses."

Sir Albert bowed and nodded. "Of course, sir."

Drake crouched down and motioned for the wolf, phoenix, dragon and tiger to walk over to him.

"Girls, this is Lord Renaldo. Lord Renaldo, these are Queen Erica's four young girls." He introduced

Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph watched shocked as the phoenix slowly transformed into Lilly.

"I'm Lilly, nice to meet you." She said, shaking Renaldo's hand.

The wolf then followed and Violet stood on her own two feet again.

"Violet, a pleasure."

Kim then transformed back into herself and shook Renaldo's hand.

"Kimberley" Kim said stiffly, not liking the guy she shook hands with.

The dragon didn't transform. Drake looked at Riley.

"Riley?" He asked

Riley looked at Raph, her eyes telling him she didn't like Renaldo. She eventually transformed back into herself, her arms crossed.

"The name's Riley." She greeted with a nod.

Renaldo looked and Riley, grabbed her hand, kissed the back of it, bowed and looked into Riley's eyes with a smile.

"A pleasure, Miss Riley." Renaldo greeted before he let go of Riley's hand. He turned to the other three girls and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you all."

When he wasn't looking Riley gagged and wiped her hand on the side of her pants and shook it to get Renaldo's germs off her hand.

"Yuck." She whispered and she could hear her sisters laugh.

"Well, let's continue the tour. Girls, Renaldo will be staying at the palace for awhile. Now, come along Renaldo and I'll show you the rest of the castle." Drake said

"Will princess Riley be attending this tour?" He asked with a wink at Riley.

Raph silently growled and clenched his hands into fists. It took all his self control not to punch Renaldo in the face. He was proud when Riley shook her head and linked her arm with Raph's. However, he was impressed with her attitude.

"My apologies, young Lord Renaldo. My attendance has already been arranged with my boyfriend Raphael here back on Earth for dinner and a movie." She answered back 'sweetly'.

Renaldo glared at Raph, before he turned his attention back to the three remaining sisters.

"Ladies?" He asked

"Kimberley, Lila and Violet are to remain in my care for some more training. Riley has already informed me of her plans and will be missing the training session, I'm afraid. My apologies, sir." Sir Albert replied for the girls.

Renaldo gave Sir Albert a hard look and then he nodded and walked off with Lord Drake, Charlotte and his bodyguards. When they were out of earshot the girls all sighed in relief.

"Thanks Albert, we owe you one." Lilly thanked

"My pleasure, girls." Albert replied

"Aren't you worried about lying?" Kim asked

"I didn't like the way he looked at you girls. And the way he looked at your partners when he discovered you were all taken. In my opinion, lying is better than having to spend one minute with Lord Funnypants." Albert remarked

They all laughed and the girls hugged Albert.

"If there's three people we love in Rayon it's Albert, Vladimir and Emily." Violet laughed

"You mean the vampire?" Mikey asked

"He isn't a vampire." Albert replied, "He just has dark eyes, has fangs and likes the colour red, that's all…alright he's a vampire."

They all laughed as the girls waved goodbye to Albert before they all returned home.


	7. A Dream and New Powers Arise

Chapter 7 – A Dream and New Powers Arise

"_Mummy?" A little girl's voice echoed._

"_You can't do this!" A women's voice cried loudly._

_The little girl opened the door to her bedroom and looked into the hall. On the back wall beside the entrance to the kitchen was a large shadow that was created from the only source of light that came from the kitchen._

"_Mummy? Is that you?" The little girl opened her door wider, allowing herself to be hit with moonlight streaming in through her window._

_Standing in the doorway was Riley at age 5. Her black hair hung loosely down her back and her brown eyes were half open and her little body was covered in pink and red spotted pyjamas._

"_There has to be another way!" A man's voice called._

"_Shhh be quiet, you'll wake them up." Another women's voice replied quietly._

_Suddenly two more shadows came into view on the back wall, but still Riley continued her way down the hall. With each step, Riley grew tireder and tireder until she could barely make out the voices._

"…_You don't understand…"_

"…_Then help us understand…."_

_Riley had finally made it to the kitchen entrance, but it was past her bedtime and she didn't want to get caught so she stayed behind the wall and watched the shadows on the wall next to her._

"…_this is not their destiny…"_

"…_I don't know what to believe anymore…"_

"…_You have to believe…"_

"…_I have nothing to believe in anymore…"_

"…_then believe in me…"_

_Riley was scared when she heard all the voices, but when she heard that last voice, she stared at the wall and saw the shadow of the figure who belonged to that voice and she instantly felt calmer. Riley slowly fell to the floor and curled into a little ball, slowly falling to sleep._

"…_thanks….Ralf…"_

"_Ralf…" Riley whispered before her eyes dropped and she fell into a deep sleep._

"Ah!" Present day Riley cried as she flew out of bed.

Riley's breath came out staggered and uneven and she had lines of sweat on her brow. She looked around and noticed she was in her room back in her apartment.

'That's the fourth time I've had that dream this week and each time I see more.' She thought miserably.

"What's going on?" Riley groaned as her head dropped into her hands.

Riley looked over at her bedside table and saw that it was 3 in the morning. Her gaze moved to the shellcell next to the clock and a small smile formed on Riley's face as she thought about calling Raph for help. She lifted her hand and moved it to grab her shellcell, but stopped and left it hovering over the device. With a sigh, Riley turned her head and retracted her hand.

'It's not that important to wake him up this early. He wouldn't like it. Besides, who am I to wake him up with a petty problem like this?' Riley thought before she slipped out of bed.

Riley walked over to her French doors and opened them before stepping out into the cool night air. She walked over to the balcony and leaned against the railing. Her gaze fell to the right where a manhole cover in an alley on the street across from her apartment resided. Riley smiled and suddenly gripped the railing tighter.

'I'll give him a call.' Riley decided, but she didn't move a muscle. 'He'll get mad and will lose sleep. He has early morning training in the morning anyway.' But Riley couldn't help but feel pain in her chest at the thought and gripped her t-shirt.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked no one in particular when she thought about her dreams, her thoughts and emotions, and her actions lately. "I just need some time alone, for once."

With that said, Riley walked back inside and started to change into a black leather sleeveless top that stopped below her bodice which had a very high collar that went to her chin, tight black pants that started at her hips and went to her ankles and exposed her stomach. She wore long boots, her gadget belt across her hips, fingerless, long gloves that went to before her elbow and wore a strapped pocket on her thigh and a long pouch on her hips.

Riley walked over to her wardrobe, opened the doors and hit a secret button on the inside. The wall at the back holding her clothes pushed out then started rising to reveal her collection of weapons and gadgets. Riley smirked when she picked up her favourite weapons and played with them for a bit before attaching them on either side of her hips in her belt, and placing her Manrikigusari rolled up securely in her pouch at her thigh. She then held her Shogue and wrapped it up firmly in the pouch at her side.

Without a second thought, Riley closed her wardrobe and leapt out of her balcony before racing aimlessly over rooftops. Soon Riley ended up on the rooftop where she had met Raphael and had her first encounter with Karai and the foot clan.

Riley didn't know how or why she had ended up on this exact rooftop at this moment and particular time in her life, but staring out at the ocean only a few rooftops away from her spot and remembering how she met Raph, brought her some feeling of place and peace.

"What are you doin' 'ere?" A voice asked behind Riley.

Riley jumped and with a squeal and turned around to see Raph with a smirk on his face that then quickly turned into a shocked look. It surprised him that Riley hadn't heard him, nor did she pull out her weapons or anything that Riley would usually do. If he was honest, it worried him greatly.

Riley sighed with relief and held a hand over her heart and caught her breath. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" She asked

Raph raised an eye ridge before walking over to her and lifting her chin to look him in the eyes. However, when he saw her eyes he couldn't help but let out a small gasp. Riley's eyes looked, well, frightened. Raph let go of her chin and Riley's head fell.

"Riley? What's the matta?" Raph asked quietly, his arms encircling her waist.

"It doesn't matter." She replied before trying to break free from his grasp, but Raph only held tighter.

"I ain't leaving till you tell me." He replied in her ear.

Riley slowly pulled away to look in Raph's eyes with tears threatening to fall.

"You really wanna know?" She asked

"Yes. Babe, please tell me." He replied

Riley nodded and walked over to the edge of the roof, Raph right beside her if anything happened.

"You have to stay away from me, Raph." Riley said, as she looked out over New York City.

"What!" Raph cried, "Why?"

Riley turned to face him with tears running down her face.

"Because I'm dangerous, that's why." Riley replied, her gaze returning to New York. "I can't explain it, but lately weird things have been occurring and with the new inner animal power I control and the powers I will soon earn and control…you have to stay away so I don't hurt you."

Riley gasped when Raph roughly grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her to face him. She looked into Raph's eyes and saw a little bit of fury, but also love, worry and shock in them.

"Ya' listen and listen good, ya hear?" He hissed

Riley silently nodded her head.

"Good." Raph hissed again before he pulled Riley forward into his chest, his head rested on top of hers and sighed. "You're crazy if ya' think I'm gonna give ya' up. I knew that night at the charity function that if I had gone through those doors, I would be putting up with magical powers and shell knows what else. But ya' know what?" Raph pulled away from Riley, wiped her tears away and smiled, "I ran through those doors anyway. I ran back to you." Riley smiled. "I knew what I was goin' into, Riles. And not once do I regret it. I'm prepared for anything, bring it on, I say. Let me have it. Why? Because there is notin' I can't handle nor anything I wouldn't do for you."

Riley dropped her head again and smiled. "You're going to make me cry again, Raph." She joked before raising her head again.

Raph chuckled and held her close. "Everything will be okay, Riles. Everything will be all right. I'm never gonna give ya up and I'm never gonna have enough of you. You're kinda stuck with me, baby. Stay my baby, please."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Riley carried off as she kissed Raph tenderly on the lips.

"And don't you dare say anything to the guys." Raph said, breaking the kiss.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Riley replied before kissing Raph passionately.

* * *

"Some salami and zucchini and lots of mozzarella! Pizza, pizza, pizza, it's lots and lots of fun! Pizza, pizza, pizza, it's lots and lots of fun, hey!" Lilly sang as she and Mikey cooked pizzas in the lair.

"Hey guys, can you keep it down? We're trying to watch a movie." Kim called from the living room where she, Leo, Donnie and Violet were watching a thriller.

"Sorry!" Mikey and Lilly called back.

"Wow, one day off and you're not wasting a second of it." Violet giggled

"Hey two classes at NYU plus a music career plus princess and warrior training in Rayon take up a lot of time I'll have you know. You already have your degree, I don't. This is my first day off in a while and I would like to enjoy it." Kim replied, leaning against Leo's chest.

"I'm not complaining." Leo added with a grin, which earned him a mock glare from Kim.

"Well if you ask me, you're just whining." Riley said as she and Raph walked down the stairs.

"I'd like to see you do what I do everyday. It's quite hard you know." Kim bit back, "What were you guys doing this afternoon?" She asked slyly before she and Violet started laughing.

Riley glared at her sisters and crossed her arms. "Nothing." Was her reply, which only made her sisters, and Leo and Don laugh harder.

"Stop laughing." Riley demanded, but the laughing continued. Blood boiled inside Riley and she couldn't take the mocking. "I said STOP IT!" She screamed before the coffee table that sat between the couples literally blew up.

Donnie and Leo quickly covered Kim and Violet from the shards and everyone stood silent. By this point Lilly, Mikey and Master Splinter walked into the room at the sound and they all stared at Riley.

Riley's eyes were wide and she looked at Kim. "I didn't do it!" She cried at the same time as she extended her arm out.

Seconds after that a massive explosion was heard and there was now a giant hole in the wall beside Donnie's room. Everyone was silent as Riley's were even wider than before and she slowly brought her hands up to examine them.

"Oh my god." Riley whispered before her knees grew weak and she fell into Raph's arms.

"Riles? You okay?" Raph asked, gently shaking her in his arms.

Riley silently nodded her head, clearly in shock. Raph picked up Riley and gently placed her on the couch Kim and Leo vacated for them. Kim quickly sat next to Riley and put her hand on her cheek.

"Sweetie, it's okay, it's okay. Don't panic, it's just a new power. Violet and I felt the same way you do right now when we learnt we could heal, when Violet could make ice and when I could control nature as well as Earth. It's okay, it's normal." Kim tried to reassure Riley.

"Normal? Normal!" Riley cried, sitting up, "You call having destructive powers that could kill everyone we know and love normal? This isn't normal! We're not normal! We're only partly human for god sakes! I just want a normal life where I wouldn't have to wake up screaming at scary dreams wondering if they're visions or not-"

"What?" Raph asked, but Riley continued her rant.

"-and be able to hang out with my boyfriend without worrying about the next bad guy who will come and take my powers or wondering if I'll burn him to a crisp or now, thanks to this new power, blow him to smithereens!"

Kim blinked and stayed silent. Everyone did.

"I just want a normal life, to be normal. I want to be like other girls, Kim." Riley sighed.

Lilly moved over to Riley and sat next to her as well and engulfed her in a warm hug.

"I know what you mean Riley, really I do. But, don't think of us as 'not normal' and start thinking of us as special. Why? Because we are of a few that know the secret. That there are people who can do great things and there are other worlds and species out there, besides humans. Sure, a normal life would be great too, but, where's the danger? The excitement? You'd get bored with a normal life after a week, because it's the same old boring life where nothing happens. With us, you never know what could happen." Lilly said

Violet placed a hand on Riley's shoulder and smiled. "Yeah and think of it like this; had it not been for our powers we would still be back in England with mum and dad and never would have learned about the guys and Splinter, nor would we have met them, therefore we would never have fallen for them and found the loves of our lives."

"Yeah, Violet's right. You wouldn't have Raph or Casey or April, and you wouldn't have any of this!" Lilly cried, motioning at the lair, but when she did some furniture flew and made impact with the far walls.

Everyone then stared at Lilly who blinked and grinned. "Huh, never knew I could do that. Anyway back to Riley! Now Riley-"

"Wait. You don't care that you flew furniture all over the lair?" Riley questioned

"No." Lilly answered, a little confused. "It's my definition of normal; weird things occurring. It's what makes my life interesting. Besides, I have telekinesis and it's fun! You can blow stuff up, that's deadly to our enemies and can make up lots of time in fights."

Riley smirked and hugged her sisters. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem, but for now-" Kim started before rushing to the kitchen and returning with oven mitts that she placed over Riley's hands. "-lets keep these on you so, you know, you don't accidently blow someone or something else up."

"Gee, thanks, Kim." Riley replied sarcastically before everyone left to do his or her own thing. "I told you to stay away, but oh no, you didn't listen."

Raph walked up behind her and hugged her, nuzzling his beak against her neck, which caused a small moan. "Yes, but if I had I wouldn't get to this and hear that sound." Riley chuckled, "Besides, we've been through this, if it's you, I'd do anything."

* * *

"Alright girls, this is your final lesson." Sir Albert announced as he trotted in front of the girls in Rayon's castle gardens. "Today, you will achieve your princess powers and thus earn your warrior powers and then you will be able to be called the princesses of Rayon."

"So, what were we called before?" Lilly asked, which earned a smack over the head from Riley.

Unfortunately for the girls, Lord Renaldo had decided to watch this lesson and stood under the shade of the tree in a lawn chair.

"Creep," Kim whispered and her sisters snickered.

"Now to earn your princess powers, you will have to transform into your family symbol, in this case a dragon." Sir Albert continued, "But not an ordinary dragon, it will be a dragon that signifies your powers and the royal family. To do this, you will need absolute trust in not only yourselves, but your ancestors. It is the combined strength and power of your trust, will, belief and ancestors that will transform you into a mighty dragon."

"Right, so what do we do?" Riley asked

"It is nearly impossible for anyone to transform into their family's symbolic animal for the first time without help. You will need a spell to help transform you into a dragon. However, I'm not going to tell you what the spell is, because it shall be a spell that you will each do to symbolise your family and yourself. It is your dragon after all. But don't be disappointed if you haven't thought of a good spell nor does it work, because it took your mother three different spells to transform. The transformation is different per person, because it takes certain situations for them to awaken their minds and hearts to believe, trust, willpower and strength and belief in their ancestors to transform them."

"That's comforting." Violet said sheepishly.

"Now, you will each have one hour to come up with your spell. You may go wherever you may wish, but you must report back here in one hour, understood?" Sir Albert asked

The girls nodded before they each dashed off in different directions to start work on their spell.

**1 hour later**

"Alright girls, lets hear them spells." Sir Albert said with a hint of excitement. "Who wants to go first?" He asked

None of the girls raised their hands, so Sir Albert chose Lilly. Lilly groaned and walked forward and closed her eyes.

"Erica, Jenevive, Kathleen, Penelope, Marissa, Amelia, Elenor and Grace; Phoenix ancestors here my plea and stand strong beside me. I ask you to lend me your focus and clarity, to help me to transform into the being I want to be." Lilly chanted, resiting her ancestors' names.

After a minute or two, nothing happened. Lilly got frustrated and tried again.

"Erica, Jenevive, Kathleen, Penelope, Marissa, Amelia, Elenor and Grace; Phoenix ancestors here my plea and stand strong beside me. I ask you to lend me your focus and clarity, to help me to transform into the being I want to be!"

Again, nothing happened. But then suddenly, Violet got an idea, which not only surprised Sir Albert, but made him smile, too.

"Guys, quick, grab Lilly's hands." She told Kim and Riley

"Why? What's that gonna do?" Riley asked

"Just do it. And chant the spell with Lilly, too." Violet added

Kim and Riley looked at each other before shrugging and walking over to Lilly, Violet and Kim grabbing Lilly's hands and Riley holding onto Kim's hand. They all closed their eyes and focused on their will, their belief, their ancestors, everything they were told to focus on.

"Erica, Jenevive, Kathleen, Penelope, Marissa, Amelia, Elenor and Grace-" Kim started

"Phoenix ancestors here our plea and stand strong beside us." Riley continued

"We ask you to lend us your focus and clarity-" Violet added

"-To help us to transform into the beings we want to be!" Lilly finished

At first, nothing happened, but soon, clouds started gathering over the girls' heads and with a bright flash of light, the girls were engulfed with power, power that slowly transformed them into dragons.

When the light disappeared, Sir Albert couldn't contain the cheers that escaped his lips upon seeing the girls. Riley was now a pure black dragon, Kim was now a green dragon, Violet was a blue dragon, and Lilly was now a white dragon. Suddenly, another smaller light shone on the chest of each of the dragons.

On Lilly's chest laid an orange oval shaped pendant with a diamond on each corner of the oval and three large diamonds on top of the oval. The pendant had two rings on the middle diamond on the top of the oval that had a silver chain running through the rings.

Hanging around Kim's neck was a beautiful sky blue coloured flower pendant. The pendant had 6 petals, each with a diamond on its point and two at the base of each petal. The top petal had a circular hoop connected to the diamond that had a silver chain running through it that tied around Kim's neck.

Violet's pendant was on a silver chain that hung around her neck. But, her pendant was a small butterfly with purple wings and small silver balls on the top of each wing, in between the two sets of wings and on top of the two antennas that had small loops that held the pendant on the chain.

Finally, Riley's pendant was a fiery red coloured love heart. In the top crevice of the heart was a long hoop that had a thin dark silvery chain through it. The hoop had a pattern of small dots and had a curved piece of metal running around the hoop. On the bottom half of the pendant was metal that curved and swirled around the bottom of the heart to form patterns that looked like waves.

Sir Albert watched as each dragon slowly transformed back into the girls who stood quite shocked at what had happened. Sir Albert trotted over to the girls, before dipping his front trotters and bowed low.

"Congratulations, your highnesses." He said, before standing back up to his full height.

Lilly looked over at Violet. "How did you know that spell would work if we all said it?" She asked

Violet smiled. "Albert said mum took 3 spells and some help to transform. I figured by 'help' he meant her ancestors and someone from her bloodline. I mean, Albert did say we needed to concentrate on our family. Lilly could transform by herself, that is, if she was an only child."

"Oh, I get it." Kim said, "Lilly couldn't transform because she was only thinking of our past ancestors and relatives. To complete the spell, she needed the _whole_ bloodline, both living and past. She needed our power, too."

Sir Albert chuckled and looked sweetly at Violet. "So young, but so smart. I am not so surprised you figured that out, Violet. You're as smart as your mother."

"Maybe more so, since it took her quicker to figure that out." Lord Renaldo mentioned from his seat underneath the tree.

His comment earned him multiple glares, but he shrugged and continued 'relaxing' under the tree.

"Say that again you little-" Riley's attention was suddenly brought to her pendant that hung around her neck, which shone against the sunlight. "What are these, Albert?" She asked

"These pendants are what helps you transform into the Princes Warriors. They help you activate your Princess Powers, or more precise, your Princepessa Potere. When needed, concentrate on the power within you and these pendants will activate your potere and transform you."

"So, we're real Princesses now? You know, since we have these pendants?" Lilly asked

"Yes. Rayon will now recognise you as fully grown Princesses since you wear your Princepessa Potere Pendant." Albert replied, which earned a scoff from Renaldo.

"Please, to be a ruler of Rayon, you need to live, breath and stand for everything Rayon believes in. These girls have only just discovered our realm, they can't be real princesses." Renaldo stated, standing up from his sun chair, crossing his arms and daring Sir Albert to challenge him.

"You be careful what you say, young one." Sir Albert hissed threateningly, "You be wise to shut your trap, before someone mistakes you for rebelling against the crown."

"Whatever, ponyboy." Renaldo muttered before he walked off in the direction of the castle.

"Insolent boy!" Sir Albert growled when he was out of earshot.

Kim walked over to Sir Albert and placed a gentle hand on his bicep. "Don't worry about him, Albert. He's just a pretentious snob. An elitist. A brat, basically."

Sir Albert laughed and nodded. "I agree, Kimberley. However, I hate to vocalise this, but I have a feeling he means what he says, as if he has a plan."

* * *

"Princesses my foot!" Renaldo growled, punching walls, kicking chairs and anything else he could as he stood in his room in the castle. "Those girls are just Earth scum!" He cried, breaking another chair before stopping and staring out of his window, his eyes resting on Riley. "Oh, but not you, love. Not you. A fiery beauty with a fiery personality. Lovely Riley, you will be mine." Renaldo looked over his shoulder at a picture of Riley and Raph on his dartboard that he swiped from Riley's room. "And no one's going to stand in my way!" He yelled, throwing a dart at Raph's head. "You and your sisters will not rule my kingdom!"


	8. Quality Time

Chapter 8 – Quality Time

"Alright girls, first of all I want you to defend yourselves against these robot soldiers. Begin!" Sir Albert yelled before an army of robot soldiers appeared in the castle gardens and surrounded Kimberley, Riley, Violet and Lila.

"Uh, is this really a good idea?" Mikey mused as he, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Master Splinter and Sir Albert stood on a balcony over looking the castle gardens.

"Fear not, Michelangelo." Sir Albert smiled, "I've trained these girls myself. They can handle themselves."

"Princepessa Potere!" The girls screamed before each of their pendants started to glow and engulfed them in a bright white light.

When the light faded Lilly was wearing a white bikini top with matching short shorts that had white silk hanging from the back of the shorts and reached her ankles. She wore very tall white boots that reached the middle of her thighs and had the ying and yang symbol on them. She had elbow length white gloves and the same silk around her hips surrounded the rest of her arms that went around her collarbone and drifted up to form a tall silk collar. She also wore a tall tiara in her hair, which was now tied high up and flowed down her back. In her left hand she held a small white shield and had a small white sceptre in her right hand that had gold wings near the end of it.

Kim revealed to be wearing a short dark blue and white dress that reached the middle of her thighs with a long dark blue cloak that reached the back of her knees and was tied around her waist with a black belt and had a small collar. She had dark blue, elbow length gloves with black armour on and had three rings on each hand. Her hair was curled, let down and flowed as it did and had dark blue ribbon around her head in her hair with the Phoenix royal gem in the centre of the ribbon, her chest, the bottom of the blade of her sword and at her belt. She wore tall, thigh high dark blue boots and had a long black case for a sword at her hip. In her left hand she held a tall, thin sword that was designed with blue and silver steel and had a gold and blue handle that swirled around itself to the butt of the sword.

The light faded to reveal Violet in a short light purple and dark purple dress that reached her thighs with a light purple and dark purple scarf wrapped around her collarbone. She had purple gladiator sandals on and had a light purple and had gold bracelts around her wrists. Some of her hair was pulled back and tied with a dark purple bow, the hair on the sides of her face was tied and most of the hair flowed down her back. There was also a gold and blue decorative hairpin on the right side of her head. In her hands she held a big purple bow and had a big bag of arrows across her back.

Finally, Riley was wearing a red ¾ shirt with matching red short shorts as the light disappeared. Her arms were covered in white fabric and the same white fabric was tied around the back of her shorts and drifted down to the middle of her legs. Her shorts also had a pure gold belt and buckle. She wore thigh high red leather boots and her hair was let down. Her shirt stopped below her bodice and brown leather straps drifted across her rib cage and met at her chest bone then went up and formed a brown leather collar around her neck. In her hands she held a new pair of tall sais made of pure silver and the handles were made of pure gold and were shaped in the heads of dragons with red gem stone eyes.

"The princesses' own royal weapons." Sir Albert muttered proudly at the weapons that signified their status and family.

"They look hot." Raph said bluntly

Everyone looked over at him and he shrugged with a grin.

"What? They do." He said

The girls stood back to back in the centre of the robot soldiers, watching them, waiting for them to make the first move. Lilly looked over at Violet and winked.

"Do they have a plan already?" Donnie gasped

Leo watched as Violet winked back at Lilly and laughed. "It would seem so." He remarked, leaning against the brick of the balcony.

Within a matter of seconds the soldiers jumped into the air and Lilly used her powers and literally blew them away.

"GO!" Kim screamed as they each jumped and separated from each other.

Lilly landed the closest to the balcony and stayed in a crouched position. She eyed the soldiers surrounding her until her ears perked up on something and she quickly backflipped into the air, grabbed hold of an outstretched arm and was pulled around in a circle and kicked at all the soldiers.

The arm released her and she flew through the air, stretched out her right arm to spring her from her fall to the ground and flipped back onto her feet. Lilly giggled and turned around and gave thumbs up to Violet who smiled and waved back at her.

"Impressive." Sir Albert said with a smile.

"Riley, look out!"

Riley gasped as a giant vine came past her holding one of the soldiers. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kim standing there with her glowing green eyes. Riley smirked at her and jumped over Kim's left shoulder and took out three soldiers that tried to sneak up on her sister.

"This is too easy!" Riley cried out with a laugh as she took out more soldiers.

"Lets take this up a notch then." Sir Albert grinned before he clapped his hands and purple energy sprang from his hands and surrounded each solider, tripling each one and increasing their speed, agility and skill.

"Gee, thanks Riley!" Violet yelled as she froze a group of oncoming soldiers.

Kim was surrounded by at least a two dozen soldiers and was a little apprehensive. She ducked out of the way of an arrow and flew through the earth and appeared out on the other side of the group and held up her arms and wildly moved them, controlling the vines from trees and the earth to grab hold of each soldier. When they were all gone Kim breathed a sigh of relief before she clenched her eyes tight and grimaced.

'Something's wrong.' She thought, looking around at her sisters in panic.

Master Splinter noticed the sudden change in Kim and raised an eyebrow. He turned to Sir Albert and realised he didn't see the change.

"Something is wrong." He said

Kim looked around and saw more soldiers running over to her. She narrowed her eyes and waved her arms around and saw her powers weren't working.

"What?" She whispered before she quickly pulled out one of her katanas and blocked a few ninja stars.

Riley saw a group of soldiers advancing on Violet and Lilly quietly and ran over to the group and prepared to scorch them. But when she raised her arms up, a massive explosion engulfed the gardens and blew the surrounding soldiers, as well as Violet and Lilly, into the side of the castle.

Sir Albert noticed this and quickly clapped his hands together and all of the soldiers disappeared. Kim was going head-to-head with a soldier and they were forcing their katanas against each other when the soldier suddenly vanished and Kim fell forward onto her stomach. She looked up and saw Riley staring at her hands in fright and Lilly and Violet were slowly getting to their feet with the help of Donnie and Mikey. She stood to her feet and walked over everyone by the castle.

"Are you two alright?" She asked

"Yeah, just a headache." Lilly grumbled, clutching her head.

Riley snapped out of her daze and ran to Violet and Lilly and threw her arms around their shoulders tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried

"Hey don't worry, Riles." Violet comforted, "No harm done. We know you didn't mean it. Besides, I remember freezing you and Kim when I first got my new power, so consider this pay back."

"But I almost killed you!" Riley screamed, pulling back from the hug.

"**Almost**." Lilly giggled, "Focus on that. We're fine and we're not dead."

"I think that's enough training for today girls." Sir Albert said as he trotted over.

"That's enough training for the week." Lord Drake chuckled as he walked over.

"Lord Drake!" Sir Albert cried and bowed, along with Master Splinter and the guys.

"Please don't bow." Drake smiled at the group. "That's so formal. Anyway, I just wanted to come over and congratulate my girls on their training. They've done a fine job in such a short time. You've done well, Albert."

"Why thank you sir." Sir Albert said

"Now I better let you all run along. You must all have plans with each other." Drake said with a subtle wink towards Leo. "So have fun and I will see you girls later tomorrow."

While Lord Drake and Sir Albert walked away, Mikey nudged Leo in the side and smirked.

"What was that about?" He asked

"What do you mean, Mikey?" Leo asked, looking over at his little brother.

"Drake winked at you when he mentioned plans. What was that about?" Mikey explained

"I-I don't know." Leo admitted before a light bulb went off in his head. "Actually, I think I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter, Mike." Leo replied as they all started to walk back to the castle so they could get home.

"Oh c'mon, I promise I won't tell. Well, except for Lilly."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

* * *

"Where is it?" Riley growled as she crawled further under her bed. "How hard is it to lose a giant, hard cover, metal bound multicoloured folder?"

Riley had just arrived back from her Law lecture at NYU when she had a sudden erge to write. She had kept a journal that contained everything from songs to poems and just day-to-day entries from when she was 4 up until yesterday. Sure, she obviously had muliptle folders that she kept hidden in her wardrobe, but this was the most recent folder and she was determined to keep it hidden and away from certain eyes, Raphael's. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by the entries, some of which were misspelled by her 4 year old counterpart, but…okay she was embarrassed. However, Riley also didn't want Raph to learn first hand what she and her sisters had to go through in the past. It was the past, after all. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called "the present."

"Dammit folder! Where are you?" Riley growled, punching the bed post on her left before crying out in pain. "And now the bed's damaged my hand! Stupid bed!"

Raph snickered as he watched his girlfriend from outside her apartment window. He found it amusing watching her have a fight with inanimate objects whilst under her bed.

A thought occurred to Raph and he smirked, beginning to slowly open the window, surprised that it was open. When it was wide enough for him to squeeze through, he carefully jumped into the room and landed gracefully on the carpet before slowly shutting the window behind him.

"I swear if Lilly took it she's dead!" Riley cried angrily as she scooted further under her bed. "'Don't worry Riles, I never snoop. Trust me!' Ha, yeah right." She scoffed, imitating her younger sister as she did.

Raph tried desperately to silence his chuckle and was close to breaking point. He slowly stepped up behind Riley, careful not to get hit by her legs and bent down so he was right by her hips.

"Hi there." He said

Riley yelped and jumped before whacking her head against the bottom of the bed and whining in pain. Raph couldn't contain it anymore, he started rolling on the floor in hysterics and couldn't stop when all he saw were twitching legs and hear multiple curses.

His attention was quickly brought to a multicoloured folder that was slowly being pushed out from under Riley's bed as she moved further under the bed.

"Riley? I think-"

"Stupid ninja turtle, think this is funny, huh?" Riley growled

"Riley is this what you're-" Raph started, picking up the folder.

"I'll show him. Oh, I'll show him." Riley continued

_June 25__th__, 1989  
As years go by  
A lonely heart  
Although you've gone  
We'll never part.  
As days go by  
A silent tear  
Sweet memories of you  
I hold so dear.  
A mother so strong, so caring and true  
These are the memories I cherish of you.  
Your spirit you left  
A part of me  
Yes I can feel it more constantly.  
It guides me through, day by day  
The heartache I've felt, since you went away.  
Once again, together we'll be  
Only this time it will be for eternity._

"Riley…what is-" Raph gasped

"We'll see who'll be laughing."

Raph took advantage of the distraction and flipped through the folder some more and his eyes widened at a particular page.

_Feburary 2__nd__, 2007  
__If love hadn't brought us together, would we be content now? Would we be better off if we hadn't met on that day? Questions like these are useless to ask. But I wonder anyway._

'This was written a month after we met.' Raph thought in surprise.

"That's it! I give up!" Riley announced as she slowly squirmed out from under her bed. "I cannot find my-" Her eyes landed on the folder in Raph's hands. "Folder."

Riley gasped and quickly snatched the folder out of his hands before he could even blink.

"What are you doing here, Raph?" Riley demanded as she walked over to her desk by her door and placed the folder in the top draw.

"W-What was that?" He asked

"Nothing you should be concerned with." Riley replied softly, not moving from her desk with her head down.

Raph smiled sadly and gently walked over to Riley. He was about to place his hand on her left shoulder when she quickly lifted her head and faced him with a forced smile plastered on.

"So, what can I help you with, Raph? What brings you here?" She asked

"C'mon." Raph said, gently grabbing Riley's hand and bringing her close to him. "You can't fool me, Kitten."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riley replied

"'Sweet memories of you I hold so dear.'" Raph recited in a whisper, causing Riley to flinch. "You want to talk about it?"

Riley sighed and opened her desk draw, taking out her folder and handing it over to Raph without looking him in the eyes.

"This is one of the many folders I have. It contains many songs, poems, thoughts and diary entries ever since I was 4." She explained softly. "That one was about my mother's death."

"Oh." Was all Raph said. "What about the other one?"

Riley's head shot up. "You read another one?" She asked as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"…Yeah, I did. I'm sorry I did by the way, but I want to know everythin' 'bout ya. So I looked through it."

"Which one?"

"'Questions like these are useless to ask.'" Raph recited

"'But I wonder anyway.'" Riley finished with a smile.

"You wrote it a month afta we met."

Riley finally looked over at Raph and nodded. "Yeah, I did." She walked over to the edge of her bed, sat down, and patted the spot next to her.

Raph wordlessly followed the silent command and sat down with her. Riley brought her legs up and crossed them underneath her. She took the folder out of Raph's hands and flipped to a different page.

_September 13__th__, 2007_

_Do you ever wonder if we make the moments in our lives or if the moments in our lives make us? If you could go back and change one thing about your life, would you? And if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? Or break the heart of another? Or would you choose an entirely different path? Or would you change just one thing, just one moment? One moment that you've always wanted back__._

"What was this one?" Raph asked softly, his arm wrapping around Riley's waist.

"This one was something I wrote-"

"I can see that." Raph chuckled

Riley poked out her tongue and giggled. "Recognise the date?"

"No. Why? Is it significant?" Raph asked

"It should be. I wrote this the day you and the guys found out we had powers. The day you ripped out my heart and I left to live with April and Casey." Riley replied

Raph's heart clenched at the answer he received and pulled Riley closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"That's okay. I'm over it now. Besides, I have you now." Riley said quietly, looking up at Raph and kissing his lips softly.

"Why are you showing me this? I thought you didn't want me to see it." Raph asked as he took the folder.

"Well I didn't, at first. But, I want to know more about you too. It would only be fair if I told you more about me. What's better than showing you this?" Riley explained

"What's this one?" Raph asked as he pointed to the final entry in the folder.

Riley looked at the entry Raph indicated and raised an eyebrow.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush.  
Of quiet birds in circled flight  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there, I did not die._

"There's no date on this one." Raph murmured, "When did you write it?"

"I-I didn't." Riley stuttered

"What do you mean you didn't write it?" Raph asked, looking over at Riley.

"I mean…that's not mine." She looked up at Raph. "I didn't write it." She looked back at the entry. "And that's not my handwriting."

Riley sprang to her feet and ran over to her desk again and grabbed a piece of paper. She ran back over to the bed and held up the paper to the folder.

"This is a letter Violet wrote to me a couple of weeks ago." Riley said

Raph looked over at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"What? We weren't talking, so she decided to apologise via a letter." She explained before scanning the two notes. "This…this is Violet's handwriting."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hey guys." Violet greeted, poking her head through the room. "I made lasagne for dinner and I'm just heading down to see Donnie. Is that okay?"

Raph and Riley stared with their mouths open at Violet who smiled nervously.

"What? Do I have flour on my face?" She asked

"No. No you don't. I-it's just…you're here." Riley replied, shaking out of her daze.

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Yes, I am. But now I'm going to help Donnie with his new invention so I'll…see you later." She said in confusion before she shut the bedroom door.

"Right!" Riley cried, snapping her folder shut and placing it back in her desk draw. "This means nothing, it's okay. Let's forget it."

Raph nodded and walked over to Riley, wrapping his arms around her waist. Riley sighed in content and leaned back against his plastron.

"Thank you." Raph whispered before he started kissing her neck.

"No, thank you." Riley replied before she spun around and kissed Raph on the lips and walked both of them to her bed.

* * *

Lilly smiled as she watched Mikey skateboard along the pipes in the sewers. She laughed when he waved at her during a tricky move and knew he was showing off for her, but she didn't mind. She liked that he wanted to show off to her. She smiled once more and sat down on the pavement of the sidewalk and looked down at the sewer water below.

"Hey Mikey, do you ever have those days where you look at your reflection and hate what you see?"

Mikey paused in his skateboarding and listened. His left arm was keeping him up on a pipe and his right arm was clutching the bottom of the board.

"I mean really hate it? You see nothing but your shortcomings, your failures. Nothing but your faults."

"That's only because you are looking into sewer water, babe." Mikey chuckled before he noticed the serious look in Lilly's eyes.

He jumped off the pipe and ran over to Lilly, skidding to her side in seconds. He gently lifted Lilly's head up and looked her in the eyes.

"I see no faults."

Lilly smiled and kissed the palm of his hand that was covering her cheek.

"What's up, Lilly? Where'd this come from?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Just something that's been bugging me for awhile." Lilly replied

Mikey removed his hand and sat against a wall, pulling Lilly to sit on his lap. He placed his hands on the side of her face, kissed her lips and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm all ears, babe." He said softly.

"You're so good to me, Mikey. And after all that's happened and all I've done." Lilly whispered

"What are you talking about 'all you've done'? Babe, you've done nothing wrong."

"Do you want a list?" Lilly giggled

"There's no list."

"I lied to you about my powers, I lied to your family about who I am, I got you involved with the Shredder again, the foot followed us to your lair and destroyed it, the foot and the Shredder captured and hurt you guys and caused a lot of emotional hurt to you and your family and friends." Lilly cried

Mikey just looked at Lilly before he leaned in again and kissed her.

"None of that was your fault."

Lilly raised an eyebrow at him. "The lying was."

"Only because you were worried about how we'd react. And it was justified by my stupid older brothers." Mikey chuckled, "Those aren't faults. You have none."

"Even me being a freak with powers who is a princess of an unknown place?"

"Ohhhh." Mikey said, "Is that what this is about?"

Lilly nodded and leaned against Mikey's plastron.

"For starters, you're talking to a giant turtle whose been called a freak many times before. Trust me when I say you're not a freak, you're special. Now, so what if you are a princess of another dimension? I only care about you."

"But I've ruined your life. If I was the eldest, you would have to marry me."

"Why?"

"Because the law states that a queen cannot rule without a king. If something happened to my sisters, I would have to become queen. I couldn't deal with the fact that I'd be forcing you into a marriage and a life and position you never even wanted or asked for. That wouldn't be fair."

"You're acting like you have to be queen."

"But there's always the possibility!" Lilly cried, "I could be queen one day and you could be king. We could be forced to marry and you would have all these responsibilities and have no time for your family and-"

Lilly found herself unable to speak by Mikey's lips crashing onto hers.

"If, and that's a pretty big if by the way, you had to become queen, I'd become your king." Mikey said as he pulled away.

"R-really? You'd do that for me?" Lilly gasped, looking into Mikey's clear blue eyes.

"Of course, babe. I love you more than anything. I want you in my life, and if that means being a king and helping you rule Rayon, then I'll do it. You're important to me."

"But what about your family?"

"They'd understand." Mikey sighed, "Besides, I could sneak away back to Earth when we both wanted. You know magic. Maybe you could just freeze the world so we could go home and unfreeze them when we came back."

Lilly giggled. "I love you, Michelangelo. More than anything."

"I love you too, Lila." Mikey replied before he pulled Lilly to him and kissed her.

* * *

"Hey Leo? Are you okay?" Kim asked her boyfriend as they sat on the couch in the turtles' lair and watched another movie.

Leo blinked out of his daze and looked over at Kim's concerned face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because I've been talking to you for the last 5 minutes and you haven't said anything." Kim explained

"Yeah, she even started saying weird things to get your attention like how she's in love with Raph and was only dating you to make him jealous." Violet called from Donnie's lab.

"Mind your own business!" Kim sang loudly.

"No promises!" Violet sang back before she shut the door.

Leo looked over at Kim as she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"So, you like Raph huh?" He joked before Kim playfully slapped his arm.

"Ew! Yeah right. And stop changing the subject." She said, "Now what's eating away at you."

"Nothing, honestly."

Kim raised her eyebrow at Leo and Leo sighed.

"Nothing gets passed you, huh?" He muttered

"You could say that." Kim replied before placing a hand on Leo's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just the future is all." Leo finally admitted after a moment's silence.

"The future? Why?"

Leo looked into Kim's eyes and smiled gently.

"I do that a lot when something major happens in my life." He explained

"Major?" Kim mused before she gaped. "You mean me? Or do you mean my being a princess?"

Leo looked down and didn't say anything. Kim sighed and moved over and sat on Leo's lap, gently grabbing Leo's face to look at her.

"Does the whole princess and royalty thing a problem?" She asked quietly.

"No…yes, I mean…no…" Leo sighed and hung his head again. "I don't know."

"Are you thinking about the future and what it will be like since I'm the heir to another realm?"

Leo didn't say anything and Kim's heart clenched.

"Are you thinking whether or not I'm in that future?"

Leo's head snapped up faster than the speed of light. "No!" He cried

Kim blinked in surprise and confusion and Leo calmed down.

"I mean, no I haven't thought about whether or not you're in my future, because I know you're there. I want you in my future." Leo explained

Kim smiled and got off Leo and stood up, taking his hands in hers and pulling him up to stand too.

"Then I'll give up the throne." She said simply.

"But I don't want that either!" Leo cried, pulling his hands away from Kim's.

"Then what do you want, Leo?" Kim asked before walking over to Leo and placing her hand on his cheek. "Please tell me what you want." Leo said nothing. "Leo, please. You know I'd do anything for you. Please tell me what it is you want me to do to make you happy and I'll do it. Leo, please tell me." She begged with tears threatening to fall.

"I-I…" Leo sighed and dropped his head. "I don't know."

Kim dropped her hand and back away from Leo, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well…when you do know, come find me." She whispered before she orbed away, the wind and leaves shaking Leo out of his staring contest with the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kim, but I just don't know." He said

"Leonardo."

Leo turned around and saw Master Splinter standing there behind the couch. He motioned for him to follow as he walked back to his room and Leo did as told. The two walked into Master Splinter's room and Leo kneeled in front of his father as his father lit some candles and sat down in front of Leo.

"What is troubling you, my son?" He asked, "Because I have just witnessed an unusual event between you and Kimberley."

Leo sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and stumbled on what to say to his father.

"Well it's…it's everything, Sensei." He said

"What is 'everything'?" Master Splinter asked

"Everything!" Leo cried frustrated before calming down. "Lord Drake the other day talked about our relationships with the girls…and the future."

"Your future when Kimberley takes her place as queen." Master Splinter assumed

Leo nodded. "Yeah. I-I just don't know how I feel about that. I mean, I knew she was a princess and wasn't from Earth, but I…It never occurred to me that…that she…"

"That she would become queen and would need a king to rule by her side."

"Yeah." Leo sighed shakily.

"Tell me, Leonardo. What do you think of Kimberley?" Master Splinter asked

Leo smiled. "I think she's the most perfect girl in the world. She's smart, funny, caring and she genuinely likes us for who we are. Whenever she smiles…she somehow manages to brighten my world. I love her forest green eyes, her infectious laugh, the way her hair frames her face and blows in the wind, making her look even more beautiful. I love how much she cares for those around her. I love how passionate she is about music, her family and friends, and the honour and rules of ninjitsu…and the other arts of fighting she has learned. I also love how she sticks to her morals and principles and keeps her promises. But what I love most about her is the fact that she loves me for me…even after how I've treated her in the past. I cannot believe I just said that to my father."

Master Splinter chuckled. "My son, do not be ashamed of your feelings. I think it is very special what the two of you feel towards one another. The sisters are very rare and special girls indeed."

"I know, father. That's why I don't want to mess what I have." Leo sighed, hanging his head.

"Let me ask you this, my son." Master Splinter said, "Do you love Kimberley?"

"Of course, Master. I love her more than anything." Leo replied without a second thought, looking his father in the eyes.

"Do you want her to be in your future?"

"Yes, I do. I know she's in my future."

"Then, what is the problem?" Master Splinter asked in confusion.

"I-it's just, Lord Drake thinks we should get married for Kim to be queen, and I love her, but I've never thought further than next week."

"Leonardo, my son. Do not think about what Lord Drake thinks. Listen to yourself. What do you want?"

Leo didn't say anything for a few minutes. He didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think. He didn't know what his father wanted him to say.

"All I want you to say to me is the truth, Leonardo." Master Splinter said, reading his son's thoughts. "If the time came, would you like to marry Kimberley? Is it your wish, or is it Lord Drake's? Do you love her enough to make that commitment? Or would you just be marrying her for the sake of her duty as princess?"

Master Splinter kept silent the whole time Leo took to arrive at his answer. When he did, Leo felt a serene feeling come over his soul at finally coming to a decision. He looked up at his father and smiled.

Leo was about to give his answer when a cry came from the living room. Master Splinter and Leo looked at each other and ran out of Master Splinter's chambers. When they ran outside they saw a young woman standing there clutching her head. The woman had light brown hair with dark brown highlights, green eyes and a few small freckles around her nose. The girl was crouched on the floor and she quickly stood up a little shaky and looked around frantic.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Master Splinter demanded as Leo took out his katanas.

The girl looked up and froze. "Uh…hi!" She greeted

"What's going on?" Violet asked, running into the living room with Donnie.

"Violet!" The girl cried, running up to Violet and throwing her arms around her.

"Vi, who is she?" Donnie asked

Violet let the girl go and smiled. "This is Emily. Remember her? She's our new best friend back in Rayon."

Leo, Donnie and Master Splinter relaxed and Leo put his katanas away.

"So this is the famous Emily." Donnie said, walking over to Emily and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you guys, but I really need to see Kim." Emily hurried out.

"What? Why?" Leo asked

"Because there is an important meeting taking place about her future in Rayon."


	9. A Meeting of The Worst Kind

Chapter 9- A Meeting of The Worst Kind

"Thanks so much you guys for helping me with this dinner." April thanked Lilly, Kim and Riley as they all busied themselves in her kitchen.

"No probs, Ape." Riley replied as she melted chocolate at the stove.

"Yeah, this is your anniversary. It should be special." Lilly added from cutting vegetables.

"But, why all the elements?" Kim asked as she rolled out some dough. "And why couldn't you let us just use magic to create your perfect dinner?"

"Because I want to know I did it myself. Besides, Casey likes it when I cook." April replied bashfully, setting the table.

"You mean you cooking for him turns him on?" Riley assumed

"Don't say it like that." April whispered, "But yes."

"Hey April? I need some oven mitts. Do you have any?" Kim asked as she held up the pizza base on a tray.

"Sure. They're in the closet by the front door." April said, pointing to the door.

Kim nodded and walked over to the door. She opened it and started rummaging through. She found the mitts and was about to close the door when her eyes landed on a radio.

"Look what I found." She announced with a smile as she walked back into the kitchen with the radio in her arms.

April looked up from the table and smiled. "That's my old radio."

"It doesn't look old." Lilly said

"Yeah, it looks only 2 years old." Riley added

"It is." April confirmed, "But it's old now that I got that new sound system."

"Well then crank up the tunes, sis!" Riley cheered

Kim nodded and turned the radio on, placed it on the table April was setting and tuned it to the girls' favourite station where 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj was playing.

"I love this song!" April cried as her friends cheered and continued with their cooking.

The girls all tried ignoring the rhythm of the song, but found it hard to ignore. The fun all started with one line.

"I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy." Lilly sang

"I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly." Kim added

"I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie." April continued

"You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh." Riley finally joined in.

"Yes I did, yes I did." April sang as she grabbed onto the doorframe of the kitchen and dipped her body backwards as she hung onto it.

Within a matter of seconds the girls abandoned their tasks and started dancing around the kitchen.

"Somebody please tell him who the eff I is." Kim sang, closing her eyes and clenching her fist to her chest passionately, sitting on one of the kitchen benches.

Riley covered her laugh to make it sound like a cough and April smirked, turning off the stove so the chocolate wouldn't burn.

"Lilly, who sings this song?" April asked as Lilly stopped, jumping on the counter next to Kim.

Lilly was about to answer when Riley jumped into the centre of the trio with a wooden spoon in her hand, acting as a microphone.

"I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up.  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up." She sang loudly.

Within a matter of seconds, the girls all grabbed a wooden utensil and started dancing around the kitchen singing to the song. During the song Kim accidently kicked the carton of eggs she used for the dough and splashed everyone in egg. Riley glared at Kim and grabbed the bag of flour and chucked it everywhere. The girls all screamed as they were drenched in egg and flour. April smirked and reached for the sugar but accidently grabbed the chocolate and splashed her friends and herself in the dark sugary goodness, causing all of the girls to scream.

"My hair!" Lilly cried before she slipped on chocolate on the floor and fell on her back.

The girls all giggled and continued singing and dancing in the mess.

"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, badoom boom  
Baby, super bass?" They all screamed out of key.

"Boom, badoom, boom, badoom boom  
Baby, super bass."

Lilly and Kim smiled and winked at each other before they jumped off the benches and into the centre of the kitchen and started dancing like the girls in the music video.

"This one is for the boys in the Polos  
Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls  
He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
But I think I like him better when he dolo." April sang as Lilly and Kim kept dancing exactly like the girls in the music video, the food long forgotten.

"And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on  
He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
Then the panties comin' off, off, uh." Riley sang as she and April sang in front of each other, since neither of them knew how to dance like Kim and Lilly.

"Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
You know I really got a thing for American guys." Kim sang, still dancing.

"I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes  
I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh." Lilly added as she danced close to Kim like in the video.

"Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is." April sang, twirling her wooden fork in her hand.

Without the girls noticing, Violet had orbed herself, Emily, the guys and Master Splinter into April's living room after Emily's surprise visit. The group heard loud music, giggles and loud banging coming from the kitchen and were confused.

"Who is that?" Raph asked before his girlfriend's singing answered his question.

"I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up." She sang

"I believe our answer is someone named Nicki Minaj." Emily said

Violet laughed and shook her head. She motioned for her friends to follow her quietly and they walked over to the kitchen and stood frozen at the sight before them. April was laughing on the messy floor, Riley was singing into a wooden spoon, and Lilly and Kim was dancing in a way that made Mikey and Leo smirk.

"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, badoom boom  
Baby, super bass?" The girls all sang loudly.

"Boom, badoom, boom, badoom boom  
Baby, super bass."

Leo, Mikey, Emily and Violet watched off to the sides, Master Splinter chuckled and muttered 'kids' before he went and sat down on April's couch, while Raph leaned against the kitchen door frame for a moment with a grin on his face. They all tried to hold back laughter from the girls' dancing and falling on each other with fits of laughter.

"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, badoom boom  
Baby, super bass?"

"Boom, badoom, boom, badoom boom  
Baby, super bass."

As April finished the lyric she spun around in a twirl and was met with many amused faces. She froze and stopped dancing and singing.

"See I need you in my life for me to stay." Lilly sang

"No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay." Riley continued

"No, no, no, no, no don't go away." Kim finished

April quickly elbowed Riley in the back and she turned and froze. She looked over at her sisters who were still dancing and singing to the chorus as if they were in the actual music video. She smiled nervously and spun her sisters around and they immediately stopped singing and jumped apart from each other.

April slowly made her way over to the radio and turned it off. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Is this how Earthlings cook meals?" Emily asked in confusion as she looked at the girls' appearance; chocolate, flour and egg covered hair, skin and clothes.

"Ahem…this-this is, uh, this is-" Lilly started

"This is exactly what it looks like." Riley finished

"So, uh, what's Emily doing here?" Kim asked with the little dignity she had left.

Emily ran forward and gripped Kim's biceps.

"You're needed back home, Kim!" She cried, "The council are having a meeting in 10 Earth minutes about your future in Rayon. You have to be there. Lord Drake sent me to come get you."

"A meeting?" Kim repeated, before her eyes grew serious and she looked like a princess…a princess covered in food. "Do the others have to come?"

"No, they cannot attend as it only applies to your future, not theirs." Emily replied

"But they have a future in Rayon, too."

"Not yet. This is about your future as queen."

"Then lets go." Kim said before she snapped her fingers and the entire kitchen, the table, April, Lilly, Riley and herself were clean.

April looked at her kitchen and saw it was spotless and noticed a beautiful dinner waiting on her table. She looked down at herself and saw a sparkling black dress that was backless and had a slit on the left side and she wore black strappy heels. She looked over at Kim in shock.

"Sorry April, we don't have time to cook the meal you wanted." Kim said before she turned around. "Besides, we kind of used all the chocolate, eggs and flour we had."

Kim turned back to Emily and nodded. "Lets go." She said before she orbed away to Rayon.

Emily looked over at Lilly, Riley and Violet and smirked. "Hey, just because you can't attend the meeting doesn't mean you can't spy." She said before she orbed away.

Lilly looked over at her sisters in glee. "All in favour?" She asked before she and her sisters raised their arms. "Motion carried." She said before she and Violet orbed away.

Riley stayed behind and looked at her friends. "You can point and laugh at our singing and dancing later when we get back." She said

"Oh, Mikey and Leo won't be laughing. They were quite intrigued by Kim and Lilly's very…interesting dancing." Raph laughed

"Too much information." Riley muttered with a roll of her eyes before she orbed away with her sisters.

"Great. They leave me with the mocking." April groaned, before she looked at herself in the mirror. "Although Kim does have nice taste in clothes and jewelry."

"Can we go with the girls to Rayon, Sensei?" Mikey asked Master Splinter who kept his seat on the couch.

"No, my son. This is a confrontation that the girls must face by themselves." Master Splinter replied, "We will wait and support Kimberley with the council's choice. Whatever it may be." He added, looking over at Leo.

* * *

"Girls, over here!" Emily cried, waving Lilly, Riley and Violet over as she stood by the doors of the meeting hall.

"Okay, so what's the plan? How do we get in?" Violet asked

"We're not sneaking in." Emily smirked

"Then…where are we going?" Lilly asked

Emily's smirked widened as she motioned for her friends to follow and led them down a hall and stopped at the dead end. She smiled and pointed to a square hole on the left wall.

"A ventilation shaft!" Riley cried, "Really?"

"Really. Now get in." Emily said after she pulled the covering off the shaft and started crawling through. "Come one!" Her voice echoed.

Lilly shrugged and followed after her friend, then Violet crawled through. Riley groaned in exasperation and followed her friends, closing the shaft behind her.

**20 minutes later**

"Move your foot, Emily."

"Ow! Your foot is in my eye."

"Guys, shush." Emily whispered as they crawled to a wide area where the four girls could stretch on the stomachs. "Look." She said, pointing to the grating in front of them.

The girls gasped and all crawled over, laying stretched out in front of the grating, although they were elbow to elbow with each other.

"This is so uncomfortable." Riley complained

"Well then, you can go and not watch the meeting." Lilly whispered

"…Yeah I'll stay."

"Look there's Kim." Violet said, pointing to Kim walking through the hall and taking a seat next to Lord Drake wearing a lovely silver gown that came out a her hips with silver strappy shoes and a silver and blue crystal tiara.

"It's about to start. Remember to keep absolutely silent or else we'll be spotted and then it will only get worse from there." Emily explained and the girls nodded as the members of parliament took a seat and the meeting began.

"The parliament of Rayon is in session. Prime Minister Motaz presiding." Vladamir announced as a minotaur in black robes took the tall podium at the head of the room.

"Viscount Mabrey, you have the floor." The minotaur, Prime Minister Motaz, said before a tall man with jet black hair and a small jet black beard stood from the right side of the room.

"As we all know, the 21st birthday of an heir to the Rayonian bloodline is indeed a matter of great public significance. It signifies that this young person is eligible to assume the crown." Viscount Mabrey started

"Indeed, we are well aware of this, Viscount. Lord Drake has already indicated that Princess Kimberley intends to learn more at his side before assuming the throne." Another Member of Parliament groaned and Kim and Lord Drake nodded.

"It was not Princess Kimberley to whom I was referring." Viscount Mabrey replied, shocking Lord Drake, Kim, parliament and the girls. "King Chevalier was the great-great-great-grandfather of-" He continued, pounding on his bench and waking an old Member of Parliament.

"Hello?" He said, before looking around the room. "Ahem, proceed."

The girls tried very hard not to laugh at the Member of Parliament as he tried not to fall asleep again in front of Lord Drake and Kim.

"As of the 18th of October last year, on the occasion of his 21st birthday, another Rayonian of the royal bloodline became eligible to assume the throne." Viscount Mabrey continued

"What?" Violet gasped

"My nephew, Lord Renaldo."

"No." The girls hissed at the name.

"I beg your pardon?" Lord Drake said slowly, standing tall.

"My nephew's mother was my wife's sister. Therefore, Lord Drake and members of the court, I am pleased to say that my nephew is ready to take his place as Rayon's rightful king." Viscount Mabrey announced proudly.

Kim gawked at the meaning behind this member's words; he didn't think Kim was a good princess. He wanted his rude, obnoxious son to take the throne instead of her.

"But isn't Princess Kimberley first in line to ascend the throne? As stated by her royal majesty, Great Queen Erika?" A Member of Parliament announced over the ruckus that started at the declaration.

"Queen Erika, may she rest in peace." The entire room said in respect.

"Not yet. Rayonian law states that a princess must marry before she can take the throne." An old Member of Parliament with grey hair said.

"We have never enforced that law." Lord Drake defended, "A man doesn't have to marry to be king. I mean, this is the 21st century, for heaven's sake. My charge should be given the same rights as any man."

Kim smiled as her guardian sat back down in his chair and he smiled back.

"Rayon shall have no queen lest she be bound in matrimony." The Member of Parliament with grey hair continued.

"Lord Palimore?" Kimberley questioned

"That is the law of Rayon for the last 300 years. Princess Kimberley is not qualified to rule because she is unmarried." Lord Palimore explained, "Forgive me, Lord Drake, your highness. Not all of us are sure that the princess is the most suitable choice to govern our great realm."

Kim and the girls' eyes widened in shock and Lord Drake rose from his chair again with a glare at the court at the indication.

"Ooh!" The entire room said in unison.

"Now, now, gentlemen, gentlemen. Please." Prime Minister Motaz said, calming the room down. "I suggest this honoured body allow Princess Kimberley one year, during which time she must marry, or she forfeits the throne of Rayon to young Lord Renaldo." He suggested, to Kim's relief and thanks.

Kim had met Prime Minister Motaz before and liked him instantly. He was a traditional, yet current leader. He was balanced between the new and old ways and liked the princesses a lot due to their mannerisms and love and passion for new ways. He once told Kim that she would make a great queen because of the life she led and her visions that will lead Rayon out of the old traditions of the past.

"I object. I object most strongly." Viscount Mabrey cried

"You sit back down you little piece of shit or I'll knock you out." Riley hissed before Emily nudged her to keep quiet.

"One year?" One Member of Parliament cried

"60 days." Another announced

"Two months." A third suggested

"30 days." Lord Palimore confirmed with a stern voice.

And it was decided.

* * *

"How could parliament expect me to marry in 30 days?" Kim complained as she paced the ballroom floor while Lord Drake stood in front of her with sorrow.

The girls had left immediately after the meeting to comfort Kim, but she was escorted to the ballroom by Lord Drake. They decided to wait outside and they stood by the doors listening in, hoping Kim was okay.

"It's like...It's like it's a big trick to get me to have an arranged marriage, or...No. No, there's no...That's it, there's no 'or'. There's... I...An arranged marriage is my only choice." Kim rambled

"There is another option, Kimberley." Lord Drake said, finally gaining Kim's attention. "Your mate, Leonardo."

Kim sighed and crossed her arms. "I can't do that, Drake. I can't."

"Why not, my princess?" He asked in confusion. "Do you not love him?"

"No! Of course I love Leo." Kim replied, "It's just…"

"You do not want to push him into something against his will." Lord Drake finished for her, causing Kim to look up at him in shock. "You do not want to decide his future for him."

"Yeah." Kim sighed, looking away and staring out the window at the beautiful futuristic town and magical creatures that flew through the sky.

"But you don't have to do this, Kimberley. You don't have to become queen." Lord Drake said sadly.

"This is so unfair." Kim said painfully.

Lord Drake kept quiet, not knowing how to take away his charge's pain. He watched silently as Kim looked at the paintings of her ancestors that hung on the walls of the ballroom until her eyes landed on her mother and father.

'Kimberley, courage is not the absence of fear.' Her father's voice echoed in her mind. 'But rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear.'

Kim sighed and looked her parents in the eyes, knowing what they had to go through and what her parents did.

'Dad came to Rayon for mum. I know he did. He found out and volunteered to be King. He did that for her. Mum was only queen for a short time before she had me. She made a difference. If she can, so can I.' Kim thought before turning around and smiling sadly at Lord Drake.

"There are 100 years of Phoenix's on these walls. And I will be up there next to my parents. I'm sure I want my chance to make a difference as a ruler." She explained

"Spoken like a true queen." Lord Drake said proudly.

The girls outside the door sighed and looked at each other sadly.

"Now what?" Lilly whispered


	10. It's Decision Time

Chapter 10- It's Decision Time

"What do you think is going on?" Mikey mused as he and his brothers lounged in the living room back in the lair.

"Something big to keep the girls away for 4 hours." Raph mumbled from his chair.

"…What if they decide Kim has to be queen now?" Donnie asked quietly.

Mikey, Raph and Donnie looked over at Leo on the edge of the long couch in curiosity. He looked up and sighed.

"Well then she's queen. End of story." Leo replied

"What story?" Mikey asked, "You mean your story? Are you saying it will be the end of your story?"

Before Leo could reply the guys could hear voices echoing around them before Violet, Lilly and Riley orbed in behind them. The guys looked behind and gasped at the sad faces that greeted them.

Donnie, Mikey and Raph jumped to their feet and embraced their girlfriend's quickly and they returned the hugs tightly.

"What happened?" Donnie asked

"Kim has to get married." Riley whispered, causing the guys all to gasp.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey pulled away from the girls and looked over at Leo who stood frozen in shock.

"What?" He asked, walking over to the group.

Violet sighed. "Parliament told Kim that she has exactly 30 days to find a husband and become queen or else she forfeits the throne to another Rayonian heir who is of eligible age and is a man." She explained

"…Who…Who is it?" Leo asked

"Lord Renaldo." The girls replied simultaneously.

The guys were stunned into silence and they couldn't look at Leo. Finally, Mikey broke the silence.

"So…where is Kim?" He asked

Lilly looked up at him sadly. "She's at home." She looked over at Leo with a small smile. "She's deciding on what to do. Debating whether to give up the throne or…"

"Or what, babe?" Mikey asked

"Or force Leo to marry her." Lilly answered before looking back at Leo. "Which she doesn't want to do."

"What do you girls think she should do?" Raph asked

The girls sighed and dropped their heads.

"Don't make us decide, too." Riley mumbled, leaning against Raph's plastron.

"If it were someone else in line for the throne and not that jerk then we'd say…she should walk away." Violet whispered

"Why?" Leo asked

"Because we love you, Leo." Violet explained with a smile. "Sure, not the same as Kim's love for you, but you're family." She giggled, "We wouldn't want to force you into anything, and that's what Kim's fighting against, a life forced upon you. She's willing to give up the throne for you, but she's not sure whether to give it up to this snob."

Donnie kissed the top of Violet's head and looked over at Leo with an unreadable expression.

"What are you going to do?" He asked

* * *

Kim sat behind her bedroom door with her back up against the wall and her legs pulled close to her chest. She was wearing simple back slacks and a white tank top. She couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her lips and the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. Kim wrapped her arms around her legs tightly and buried her face in her knees, not caring about anything else.

She had arrived home exactly 45 minutes ago and she had immediately slammed her bedroom door shut, locked it, slid down against it and cried. She didn't move until 5 minutes ago when she decided to change into something more comfortable, only to sit next to the door and cry again.

"I-I don't know what to do m-mum." She cried, looking up at a picture of her and her mum that hung on the wall in front of her. "I-I can't do this. Please don't make me do this."

Leo jumped across the rooftops quickly, rushing over to Kim's apartment. He saw it out in the distance and sped up. He landed gracefully on the roof and looked around for the balcony that would lead to Kim's room. Once he saw it, he jumped down and walked over to the French doors. He held up his hand to gently tap on the glass when he peered inside and saw the love of his love curled up against the far wall sobbing her heart out. His heart broke at the sight. Leo sighed and gently tapped on the French doors, causing Kim to lift her head up in surprise.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Kim lifted her head up in surprise at the tapping and turned to see Leo standing outside the French doors. She wiped her tears away stubbornly and walked over to the doors. She kept her eyes locked with his as she unlocked and opened them. As soon as they were open Leo rushed forward and embraced Kim tightly and comfortingly.

Kim didn't need to ask why Leo was there. She knew her sisters would have told him and his brothers as soon as they got back to the lair. She didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was having Leo's arms wrapped securely and tightly around her.

Leo gently picked Kim up bridal style and walked both of them over to her bed where he gently placed her down. He took off his elbow and knee pads, and his katanas before he crawled over to Kim and held her to him softly. He soothed her and whispered comforting words to her as she cried, neither of them saying anything, just being there for each other.

* * *

Kim could hear the sounds of birds as she slowly stirred out of sleep. She groaned and flew her hand to her eyes to block the sunlight that streamed in through her open French doors.

'Open?' Kim thought before she bolted up in a panic, looking around her room.

Kim sighed in relief when she noticed a familiar green form lying next to her with his draped over her stomach. She smiled sadly at the memory of last night and sat back down, nestling close to Leo's plastron as he pulled her closer. She watched him sleep, a smile forming on her face. He looked so peaceful as he slept and she couldn't resist caressing his cheek with her fingertips. She pulled them away and continued watching him sleep, loving the way he looked early in the morning, innocent and peaceful.

"Would you please stop watching me sleep? It's quite unnerving." Leo whispered, causing Kim to cry in surprise and fall off the bed.

Leo chuckled, sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed. Kim's top half of her body was firmly on the ground, her hair sprayed around her and she had her arms crossed with an adorable pout on her face.

"Sorry." Leo chuckled

"It's not funny." Kim grumbled as she stood up and fixed her shirt. "Come on, ninja. I'll make you breakfast." She added before she snapped her fingers and was dressed in jeans and a black ¾ blouse with her hair neatened up.

Leo watched her go and shook his head.

'You're avoiding the subject.' He thought before he sighed and got up and followed her.

Leo walked into the kitchen and saw Kim was already taking pancake mixture out of her cabinet. He sighed and walked up behind her and leaned against a bench, watching her take out her ingredients.

"You're avoiding the topic." He said simply.

Kim stopped in mid air as she held an egg over her pan and brought the hand back down with a sigh.

"No, just delaying it." She replied, not looking back at Leo.

Finally Kim turned around and smiled sadly at Leo. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, "Because I honestly don't know. I mean, how the hell am I supposed to make this kind of a decision?" Leo didn't say anything and she rolled her eyes. "I'm actually asking you!" She cried

"I don't know what you want me to say, Kim." Leo said quietly.

"I just want you to make the decision for me." Kim muttered, rubbing her hand against her forehead. "I don't know what else to do. I mean, I either keep the throne, rule Rayon, get married and lose the love of my life or I keep you and risk Rayon being ruled by the hands of that nitwit!" She threw her arms up in the air and crossed them. "So-so if you have-have a better suggestion, let's hear it! 'Cause I-I got nothing! Alright, don't be shy, any suggestion will do."

Leo kept silent and watched Kim as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Did you want to get married?" Leo finally asked.

"What?" Kim gasped, "No, not an arranged marriage."

"What if it wasn't an arranged marriage?"

"Well, I didn't... I didn't think that was an option." Kim replied honestly.

"What if it was an option?" Leo asked, walking up to Kim and holding onto her arms gently.

"Why? What, do you want get married?" Kim asked

"I wouldn't mind being married to you. Would you mind being married to me?"

"No. No, not if... not if that's what you wanted, because I don't want to force you into anything. I mean, is... is that what you want?"

"I want you. So...okay." Leo answered

"So…Really? We're...we're getting married?" Kim asked

"We're getting married." Leo confirmed, kissing Kim gently on the lips. "Now I have to get home before Master Splinter kills me. I love you."

"Love you, too." Kim replied as she watched Leo jump out of the living room window into the morning until he was out of sight.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Kim that made her at a loss for words and breath.

"I…I'm getting married." She whispered, a slight smile growing on her face.


	11. The News

Chapter 11- The News

"That's how he proposed?" Lilly screeched at the top of her lungs as the girls sat in their lounge room and Kim recalled the events that took place that morning.

Kim removed her hands from her ears and rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's what happened." She replied

Lilly huffed and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs as she did so.

"That is so not how you propose to someone." She mumbled

"Okay let's try that again." Kim said, "Hey guys, I'm getting married!"

Violet and Riley hugged Kim tightly, screaming in delight, while Lilly still sat on the floor.

"I still say that is a terrible way to propose to someone." She muttered before she hugged Kim tightly, too.

* * *

"That's how you proposed?" Mikey asked Leo as he and his brothers sat around the kitchen table in the lair and ate pizza.

"Uh…yeah." Leo answered

"Nice." Raph said and Donnie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, now it's time to party!" Mikey whopped before doing his 'happy dance' around the kitchen. "Go Leo, go Leo, you're getting married, he's getting married."

"And Kim and the girls will be related to that." Raph snickered

"I heard that!" Mikey cried

"You were supposed to." Raph replied before giving his youngest brother a noogie.

"My sons, what is all the commotion?" Master Splinter asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Leo's getting married, Sensei." Donnie replied

Master Splinter's eyes widened and his mouth formed a smile.

"Is this true, Leonardo?" He asked Leo.

"Yes it is, Master Splinter." Leo replied, "I asked Kim this morning."

"He did not!" Mikey retorted, "I believe what he said was 'I wouldn't mind being married to you. Would you mind being married to me? Good then I guess we're getting married.'" He said, impersonating Leo.

"I do not sound like that!" Leo cried

"I do not sound like that." Mikey repeated in a whiny voice.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled before he tackled his brother to the ground.

Master Splinter sighed and shook his head. "I hope Kimberley knows what she's getting herself into."

* * *

**Rayon**

"Lord Drake!" Emily screamed as she raced through the halls of the Rayonian palace in her long purple strapless dress and silver high healed shoes.

Emily stopped in the middle of a long golden hallway and caught her breath before she continued her journey to the West Wing study where she knew her lord to be working at the moment. She saw the tall brown double doors ahead and burst through them, ignoring the guards standing beside the doors.

Lord Drake's head lifted up from his work at the sound of the intrusion before his eyes narrowed in confusion at the sight of the assistant bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Miss Emily?" He questioned as he stood up and moved around his desk to stand in front of her.

Emily lifted her head and smiled at him. "My Lord!" She cried, "I have most excellent news!"

"What is it, my child?" Drake asked formally.

"It's the princess, my Lord!" Emily replied, "Princess Kimberley is now engaged to young Leonardo!"

"You have confirmation from the princess herself?" Drake asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Of course!" Emily cried, "The princess is the one who told me. She asked me to personally inform you of this wonderful news."

Drake allowed himself a small smile at the news and the excited girl smiling before him. "That is most wonderful." He replied, "I was worried my charge would agree to an arranged marriage."

Emily scoffed. "Forgive me, my Lord, but the princess would never agree to an arranged marriage."

Drake smirked. "I know. That is why I am glad she is marrying Leonardo."

"Announcing Young Lord Renaldo." One of the guards announced as said young man waltzed into the study.

"Greetings my Lord, Miss Emily." Renaldo greeted with a bow. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked

Drake smiled. "No, not at all." He replied, "Miss Emily was just informing me of the wonderful news."

"What news, my Lord?" Renaldo asked in confusion.

"Why the engagement of Princess Kimberley and young Leonardo, of course!" Drake smiled wide. "Our princess is engaged to be married."

Renaldo's eyes narrowed. "Oh, is she now?" He murmured quietly to himself before looking back at Lord Drake. "That is…wonderful news indeed, my Lord. When shall the ceremony take place?"

"The princess has not decided yet." Emily replied firmly. "However she assures me that it will be before her 30 days are up."

"Well then, my congratulations are in order." Renaldo said, "I will send my congratulations to the princess immediately." He bowed to Drake and Emily once more. "Excuse me, my Lord, Miss Emily."

With that said, Renaldo turned and exited the study. He walked down the golden hallway and turned right and leaned against the wall. He growled angrily, turned and punched the wall he had been leaning against.

"Stupid princess." He hissed, "I finally had a second chance to get the throne and she interferes again."

"Lord Renaldo?"

Renaldo spun around and came face to face with Vladimir, head of the royal guards, and Sir Albert.

"Vladimir, Sir Albert." Renaldo greeted, "How are you both this fine day?"

"We are fine, thankyou." Sir Albert replied stiffly.

"Very fine in fact." Vladimir added, "Our eldest princess has recently been asked for her hand in marriage."

"Yes I have heard." Renaldo said, "I am sure Princess Kimberley will make a fine queen. In fact, I was currently on my way to offer my congratulations to the young princess. If you'll excuse me, Vladimir, Sir Albert."

Renaldo bowed his head at the two before turning around and walking back towards his temporary room in the castle. As he left Sir Albert turned to his companion with narrowed eyes.

"There's something suspicious about that boy." He said softly.

Vladimir nodded, watching Renaldo's retreating figure. "He almost sounded…" He trailed off.

"Angry?"

"Exactly." Vladimir agreed, turning to look at Sir Albert. "The boy sounded angry and I'll bet everything that it has something to do with the princess' recent engagement."

"You think he wants to ruin the wedding?"

"Maybe. But we cannot be sure until we have proof. However, I will notify my men and have them keep a close eye on Renaldo."

Sir Albert nodded and continued walking down the hall with Vladimir, their eyes locked forward.

"Shall we inform Lord Drake, the princesses or their mates?" Sir Albert asked

"No." Vladimir replied, "For now it is only a suspicion. Besides, with a 30 day deadline, Kimberley's wedding shall occur soon and there is nothing he can do in 30 days time anyway."

"I do hope you're right, Vladimir." Sir Albert said hoarsely as he stopped and looked out of a window at the sight of Rayon. "For our realm's sake."


	12. Party Planning

Chapter 12 – Party Planning

That afternoon, the girls were all sitting around the living room with various bridal magazines and newspapers sprayed out amongst them. Covering the entire surface of the coffee table were also three laptops, mobile phones, phone books and empty coffee mugs.

"Okay I've just called 'Love and Bridal' and inquired about dresses we could get on such short notice." Riley said as she placed her phone back on the coffee table and crossed off the shop off of a list.

"What did they say?" Violet asked from her position on the couch in front of Riley.

"…They laughed and hung up." She replied as she looked down at her list.

"What does that make it now?" Lilly asked rhetorically, "Twelve laughs and two hang ups?"

"Thirteen, actually." Kim said as she walked into the living room with a binder in her right arm and her phone in her left. "'Wedding Bells' just laughed at me, too. Cross them off the list." She added as she sat down at the end of the coffee table across from Lilly at the far end.

"What's that?" Lilly asked, pointing to the binder in Kim's arms.

Kim looked down and smiled. She moved some magazines off the table and placed the binder down so her sisters could see.

"This is my wedding goal binder." Kim replied proudly.

"Again, what's that?" Lilly repeated

Kim mock glared at her sister and opened the binder to the first page, which was filled with photos of handsome male celebrities.

"When I was little mum used to read 'The Princess and the Frog' to me almost every night. Well one night I asked her if I would ever find my frog prince and whether or not I'd have an extravagant wedding as his."

"Instead you found your turtle prince." Riley interrupted, causing her sisters to laugh.

"Moving right along," Kim continued, ignoring her sisters. "Mum obviously said I could have both and she suggested I start a book with everything I want my wedding and my future to look like. That way I could visualise it and make it come true."

Violet and Lilly awed while Riley rolled her eyes.

"So what is in here?" Violet asked, moving to sit beside her older sister and Riley and Lilly following her lead.

"Well the first page is of the man I want to marry." Kim answered sheepishly.

"So you want to be married eight times?" Lilly giggled as she counted the photos.

"No!" Kim cried, "These guys have attributes that I would want my guy to have."

"Such as?" Riley asked

Kim smiled and pointed to the first photo. "He'd have big brown eyes that expressed everything he felt." She pointed to the next one. "He'd have a gorgeous smile that could make me smile every time I saw it." She continued listing the qualities as she pointed to every photo. "He'd be taller than me but not freakishly tall, he'd be very strong but have a gentle embrace with me that always made me feel safe, he'd preferably have light brown coloured hair, he'd have an infectious laugh, a kind and caring heart, and he'd be wholesome too."

"Meaning?" Lilly inquired

"He'd know right from wrong, help others, and would be loyal." Kim answered, turning to face her baby sister.

"…So he's Leo…except without hair." Riley said after a few minutes of silence.

The girls all froze and looked down at the photos in Kim's binder in curiosity.

"Dude, he's totally Leo!" Lilly laughed, falling to the floor. "You described your younger self's dream guy as Leo!"

Riley couldn't contain her laughter and joined her sister on the floor. "Even when you were younger you were made for each other!"

"I think it's sweet." Violet cooed with a smile adorning her face. "They are clearly soul mates who were made for each other. Even in diapers they knew they would be together." She added with a few soft giggles herself.

Kim's cheeks started turning pink from her embarrassment and she ducked her head.

"Okay, I get it!" She screamed, making her sisters stop laughing. "This is clearly Leo, I have the same tastes in men as I did as a kid. Now can we please drop it and move on?"

The girls nodded as they composed themselves and watched as Kim flipped to the next page of the binder. It was filled with photos of the wedding dress that Kim's younger self wanted to get married in. The girls stayed quiet as they continued flipping through the binder, watching as bouquet photos, bridesmaid dresses, engagement ring photos and location photos were seen throughout its pages.

Half an hour later the girls flipped to a page with a single big and old photo placed in the centre of the page. Surrounding the photo were handwritten words such as 'my dream house', 'my first house' and 'the perfect place for me' written in Kim's handwriting. The house was a two-story house painted a cream colour that had a brown roof and a large garage attached to the left side. There were numerous large white windows, large French glass doors at the front and a stone path leading from it. Surrounding the property were tall white metal gates, an electric gate in front the garage and there was a tall tree in the front yard on the right.

"Is that…?" Riley whispered as she lightly touched the old photo.

"Yeah." Kim confirmed, her eyes never leaving the photo. "It's our old house."

"When did you get this?" Lilly asked

"Mother gave it to me to fill in the last page. I always loved this house, so she said that the last page should be my dream house, the house I want for my future family. I don't know why, but I always felt safe and happy in that house, like no matter what happened, everything would make sense there. I figured if it made me feel happy, it would make my future kids happy. I thought it could be my future family's house. But I guess it won't be." Kim's eyes watered and she quickly slammed the book closed. "Well enough wallowing in the past. I have a wedding to plan." She added as she stood up and walked back into her room, closing her door softly behind her.

The three remaining sisters looked at each other sadly and continued looking through the bridal magazines.

* * *

Kim softly closed her bedroom door behind her and leaned her back against it, clutching the binder close to her chest. She took a deep breath and allowed some tears to fall down her cheeks silently.

'Get a grip on yourself, Kimberley!' She mentally scolded herself. 'You shouldn't be crying over an old photo.'

Kim wiped her tears away and placed the binder on her desk. She was about to turn away from the desk when she stopped and sat down at the desk and reopened the binder. She flipped through the pages once more and ignored the tears that flowed down her face, especially when she saw on the back of the page that held the old photo a message written from her mother.

'When was this written? I don't remember this ever being here.' Kim thought in surprise as she read over the words in her mother's handwriting.

_Don't be disappointed if these wishes don't work out. Rather we wish that you enjoy the ride and not be in a rush to get there. Always follow your heart and be happy with the choices you make. More than anything we want you to live a happy and wonderful life without compromising your beliefs and integrity._

_When you compromise your beliefs for the sake of gain, that's a lack of integrity. When you compromise your beliefs for the sake of greater understanding with your spouse, that's called wisdom._

_Love you always and forever,_

_Mother and Father_

Kim finished reading the message and more tears started falling down her face.

"Compromising my beliefs for the sake of gaining my mother's kingdom is a lack of integrity?" Kim said softly, her mind now conflicting with her heart.

While Kim was left to her thoughts she did not notice the apparition that appeared and watched her from the far left corner of her room. The apparition stepped forward into the afternoon sunlight streaming through the window and was revealed to be Lord Renaldo. He had used a spell to teleport his consciousness in a ghost form to Kim's room to spy on her activities without her being able to see him. Lord Renaldo scoffed at the sight of his 'princess'.

'She's as weak as her mother.' He thought before a wicked smirk appeared. 'However I do think I will be able to use those thought to my advantage.' He continued to watch Kim while his smirk grew. 'I wonder, does she believe in fate? Does she believe in the three-strike rule? Well, we'll just have to find out.'

Kim shook her head of her thoughts, stood up and placed the binder in the top draw of her desk. "Forget it." She said confidently, "I love Leo and I'm going to marry him. I have a wedding to plan."

'Go on little princess plan your wedding. But there's no guarantee that you will make it down the isle, not if I have any say in the matter.' Renaldo thought wickedly as Kim exited her room. 'Your kingdom will soon be mine.' He thought before he disappeared.


	13. Doubts Begin to Settle

Chapter 13 – Doubts Begin To Settle

"Okay Mikey read that back to me." Leo said as he and his brothers sat at the kitchen table with paper spread around its surface.

"So far the guest list at this awesome wedding is: Ancient One, Usagi, the girls, us, Master Splinter, Angel, Casey, April, Leatherhead, The Professor, Dr Chaplin, and the Justice Force." Mikey replied, reading the current guest list for Leo and Kim's wedding. "Am I missing anyone?"

"What about the ninja tribunal?" Donnie suggested

"No." Mikey whined in reply.

"Okay how about our fellow ninja tribunal acolytes?" Leo recommended

"No!" Raph cried

Leo, Mikey and Donnie turned to look at the red-banded turtle in confusion at the outburst and Raph coughed uncomfortably and sat far back in his seat.

"Faraji, Adam and Tora sure." He rectified, "But not Joi."

"Why?" Leo asked

"Let's just say I don't want to have a girl fight on Leo's big day." Raph replied

"Haha!" Mikey laughed loudly, "Raphie-boy has an admirer!" He added before he started laughing hysterically.

Donnie took the guest list from Mikey and looked down it. "Okay so that means that, including the bride and groom, there will be 24 people attending." He said

"What about Drake, Emily, Charlotte and those acolytes you mentioned?"

The guys all jumped, startled at the new voice that appeared in the kitchen. They turned and saw Violet standing in the entryway of the kitchen with a smile on her face and her arms full of binders and paper.

Donnie smiled, stood up, walked over to her and greeted her with a kiss. Violet smiled back when they pulled away and she sat down in the spare chair next to Donnie.

"You guys bored yet?" Violet joked as she placed the binders and paper on the kitchen table.

"Yes." Raph and Mikey replied before Leo glared at them.

Violet giggled at them. "Sorry guys but consider this practise."

"For what?" They asked simultaneously.

"For when you guys propose to Lilly and Riley." Violet answered with a smirk.

Raph fell out of his seat from shock and Mikey's eyes grew in size. Leo and Donnie laughed at their brothers while Violet rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She sighed before looking over at Leo. "So, what about those extra guests?"

Leo took the guest list from Donnie and wrote the extra guests down. "With Drake, Emily, Charlotte and the acolytes the final guest list is 30."

"Perfect!" Violet cried with a smile as she took the list and placed it in a sleeve in the binder in front of her.

Violet then took one of the papers and checked off the guest list from it. "Okay so we've got the guest list, the setting, the dress-"

"The dress?" Leo interrupted with a raised eyeridge.

Violet looked up from her list and nodded. "Yeah. Lilly offered to design and create Kim's wedding dress in time for the wedding." She looked back down at her list. "We've got the maid of honour, the flowers, and music."

"So what's left?" Mikey asked

"Um…Oh!" Violet gasped before looking over at Leo. "Your Best Man. Who's that?"

"Raph." Leo replied

Raph smirked and high-fived Leo. "Thanks bro."

Violet looked over at Donnie and Mikey and saw that they didn't care about not being Best Man.

"Wow." She said, "Guys really don't care about being the Best Man?"

"'Course not." Mikey replied, "There are more chances. Why, did you guys get trouble with Maid of Honour?"

"Yes." Violet groaned as she crossed Best Man off her list. "It took us over an hour to figure out who can be the Maid of Honour. By the way it's Riley." She looked up at Raph. "So you'll be walking Riley down the isle."

"Good." Raph smiled, "So that all?"

Violet shook her head and looked at Leo. "What date?"

Leo shrugged. "Whenever Kim wants."

"Well we need to know now so we can make invitations and give them out. We also need to tell the Rayonian priest and inform the Rayonian public-"

"Whoa wait what?" Leo interrupted, "We have to inform the public?" At Violet's nod Leo shook his head. "No. I don't want anyone to know until after we're married. That way, no one can try and interfere or try and stop this from happening."

Violet nodded. "Right. No public announcement then."

"Um, what's the setting again?" Mikey asked sheepishly.

"It's in our old lair." Violet replied with a smile. She then looked over at Leo. "Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" She asked seriously.

"Yes!" Leo cried, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Just checking that we're doing this for the right reasons." Violet said

"She does know that you're doing this for love, right?" Donnie asked

Leo rolled his eyes. "Of course she does." He replied

"You sure?" Mikey asked, "I mean that proposal sucked."

"You're still going on about that?" Leo sighed, "Yes, even though my proposal 'sucked' I'm positive that Kim knows that I'm marrying her because I love her, not to make her decision easier."

With that said Leo stood up and walked to his room, closing his door behind him. The boys looked at each other in confusion while Violet looked down worriedly.

'I hope she knows, Leo.' She thought, 'After that discussion you guys had in the living room she asked you to tell her when you knew what you wanted to do about your future. I really hope you went to her after that to tell her that this is what you do want.' She looked over at the empty seat Leo vacated with a sad smile. 'God I hope she knows.'

Kim cried as she appeared in Rayon in a floor-length white ball gown with white Rayonian style shoes and a silver tiara in her hair and fell over her feet. Two guards saw her appear and quickly went over and helped her up.

"Are you alright, my princess?" One of them asked.

"Yes. Thankyou." Kim replied as they helped her back up and she fixed her dress and tiara. "But I'm late for my next lesson. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen." She added before she took off to the hall on her right and started running.

She was running down the hall so fast and caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Lord Renaldo exit his chambers. He turned in her direction and the two collided and fell to the floor.

"What in the world!" Renaldo growled from underneath Kim's form.

Kim looked down and gasped. She quickly crawled off Renaldo, stood up and offered him her hand.

"I'm so sorry!" Kim gasped

Renaldo sat up, wiping dust off his coat and was about to yell at the person he bumped into when he saw that it was Kimberley. He smirked, took her offered hand and stood up. He let go of her hand and bowed.

"That's alright, your highness." He replied, "Forgive me for being in your way." He stood back up and smiled. "But may I ask as to where you are headed in such a hurry?"

"I'm currently late for a lesson." Kim replied

"Oh that's quite unlucky." Renaldo smirked, "I do hope that this isn't a sign."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked

Renaldo made a dismissive gesture. "Nothing, my princess. You must get going." He turned to leave when Kim's hand caught his arm, making him stop.

"No. What were you going to say Lord Renaldo?"

Renaldo smirked with an evil glint in his eye before he turned back around to Kim with an innocent look on his face.

"Why a superstition, of course." He replied, "I heard that fate has a way of telling us something."

"Fate? How?"

"Well, I heard that if one has bad luck it could be a sign of something. For example, your being late today could be a sign that you are working too hard on Earth and need to take a break and focus on your lessons. There is a second superstition. It's called the Three-Strike Rule. It means that bad luck comes in three; three similar instances and events. Such as three different people breaking bones. Or it could be three instances occurring over one event. This is the more common occurrence of fate. If someone experiences three events within a certain time, it's usually a sign that something is not meant to be."

"Why that's awful."

Renaldo smirked. "Yes, but it's Fate's way of being cruel in order to be kind, a way for it to save someone from a mistake." His eyes widened in concern. "Goodness, princess. I do hope that something like this doesn't happen to sway your decision on your marriage." He gasped dramatically. "Oh, I hope I have not jinxed you."

Kim smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Of course not!" She said, "I don't believe in superstitions and I know you haven't jinxed me. Nothing will happen, I promise. Forgive me, but I am really late for my lesson."

"Of course, your highness." Renaldo moved to the side and gestured to his right. "Please, carry on. Have a good day."

Kim smiled and rushed by him. "Thank you, Renaldo." She said as she left.

Renaldo watched her hurry down the hallway with a wide smirk.

"From this moment on

Your pain is increased

Your good luck isn't well.

Enjoy your bad luck, Kimberley

Your life is now Hell." He chanted, causing a low green light to glow around Kim's form as she continued her journey and disappeared around a corner.

Renaldo placed his hands in his pockets and laughed evilly.

"Oh, I hope I haven't jinxed you 'your highness'." He sneered before he turned and walked back down the hall Kim came from, his laugh echoing as he went.

'Renaldo's wrong.' Kim thought as she ran through the castle. 'There's no such thing as superstitions. Fate does not interfere by using bad luck.'

Kim finally came across the West Wing Study and saw two guards standing on both sides of the door.

"Sorry!" Kim said to the guards as she burst in.

"She's here. The sparrow is flying." One of the guards said as Kim ran into the room.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I am almost in time though." She gasped as she ran to the centre of the room to face Lord Drake at his desk and Emily at his side and two guards behind them.

As Kim tried to stop on the polished floor she started sliding across the room.

"Ah!" She cried as she slid across the floor. "Okay, sorry, got it, I got it." She said as two guards ran forwards to stop her from falling. "You know what? I'm okay. I'm fine." She said once the two guards finally helped her stop in the centre of the room and helped her sit down in a chair. She thanked them and looked up at Drake. "What are we learning today?"

Lord Drake kept his face blank in the company of his guards and looked up at his charge.

"You are learning the art of the fan." He replied

"Fascinating." Kim mused

"Yes." Drake nodded

"No offence or anything Drake, but do you have any knowledge in the art of the fan?" Kim asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Lord Drake raised an amused eyebrow and indicated to Emily beside him. "That is why Emily is here. I will not be teaching you, Charlotte is preoccupied at the moment, so Emily will be teaching you today's lesson. I will only watch."

Kim nodded and Emily walked from behind Drake's desk and walked up to her friend.

"Get up. Get up." Emily said as Kim stood up from her chair. "We only have about ten minutes in which to communicate this since you were late." She reprimanded her friend gently but with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Now, first of all, one handles a fan very deliberately. It's a tremendous tool of communication." She said as she handed Kim a large pink fan and she held up a large gold fan in front of her face.

Kim looked at her friend, opened the fan and copied her friend's movement.

"That's it." Emily smiled, "With a fan you can say things without actually saying anything." Kim raised an eyebrow in disbelief and looked over at Drake, who nodded in agreement. "For example, you could say 'I'm feeling flirtatious. Come hither.'" She explained, placing the opened fan in front of her face, covering the lower half of her face so that only her eyes were seen and she batted her eyes numerous times.

Kim tried not to laugh at her friend and instead placed the fan in front of her face and copied the actions at Drake, who rolled his eyes in amusement at his charge.

"You can say, 'I never wish to speak to you again. Go away.'" Emily continued, extending the fan in front of her and turning her head away from the fan with a look of anger on her face.

Kim nodded and copied the actions again, though feeling quite bored and mischievous at the same time. She looked back at Drake and he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the evil glint in his charge's eye.

"You could even say, 'I'm feeling terribly shy today.'" Emily added, not noticing the change in her friend's demeanour. She bent her face down low and covered her entire face with the fan.

Unbeknownst to Emily, while she was still teaching the art of the fan, Kim held her fan close to the left side of her face and had an exaggerated smile on her face. She moved the fan to the right side of her face and suddenly had an exaggerated unhappy face. She brought the fan back across her face to the right side and she suddenly had a wide smile, indicating laughter. Drake watched his charge and couldn't help but snicker slightly.

"And you-" Emily heard Drake's snicker and looked over at her friend to see the exaggerated face of laughter her friend had. She brought her fan down and stood tall. "Are you sassing your friend?" She demanded, shocking Kim and causing her to gasp and hide completely behind her fan.

"I would never sass you, Emily." Kim replied, bringing her fan down to smile innocently at her friend. "I guess I can use the fan for pulling funny faces and for hiding, too."

Drake snickered but tried to cover it up with a cough. Emily looked at him and then at Kimberley. She folded her fan back up and started playfully whacking her friend with it.

"This is also a way of showing you're annoyed." She said as she continued to playfully hit Kim with the fan.

Drake rolled his eyes at the two and sighed. "I believe she understands the art of the fan, Emily. Kimberley, why don't you go find Lila and Riley?" He suggested

Kim and Emily stopped and looked over at Drake.

"Why?" Kim asked

"They are with Sir Albert trying to control their new powers." Drake answered, returning to his paperwork.

"What powers do they have?" Emily asked

"Lila has earned the power of telekinesis, and Riley has earned the power of molecular manipulation, specifically the separation of molecules." Drake replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Huh." Emily said with a nod before looking over at Kim in confusion.

Kim rolled her eyes at Drake. "She can blow stuff up, but the technical name is molecular manipulation. Molecular manipulation can refer to a multiple of things, such as separation of molecules, i.e. explosions, or freezing of molecules, i.e. freezing objects, people and time."

"Ohhh!" Emily said with a smile. "Cool."

Kim nodded. "I'm going to see how they're doing. See ya!" She called before she left the study.


	14. Strike 1

Chapter 14 – Strike 1

"Try it again." Sir Albert commanded as he and Riley stood by the castle's lake and watched Lilly in the centre of the grounds.

Lilly nodded, sat down on the grass and closed her eyes.

"Now all you have to do is clear your mind." Sir Albert continued, "Block out your thoughts and the sounds around you and focus on your breathing." Lilly's body started glowing a soft yellow colour and it was lifted a few feet off the ground.

"Hey guys!" Kim yelled as she ran up to the trio.

Lilly cried in shock at the interruption, lost her concentration and she fell to the ground roughly.

"Ow." She moaned and looked up at Kim.

"Sorry!" Kim apologised, "I didn't know you were in the middle of something."

"That's okay." Lilly replied as she sat back in her position. "I'm trying to use my telekinesis to levitate."

Kim nodded and walked over to Sir Albert and Riley. "How's she going?" She asked quietly.

Sir Albert smiled as he watched Lilly carefully in case she fell again. "She's increased her control of her powers. She's found that her concentration must be improved to use her telekinesis, so we've been spending the last two hours working on concentration through meditation. So far she mostly has control and can move objects. Now we're seeing whether she can move herself or any other person."

Kim smiled and watched her baby sister. The soft yellow glow came back and surrounded Lilly's body, slowly lifting her up above the ground until she was soon levitating high above the trio on the ground.

"Lila you may now open your eyes." Sir Albert called out to her.

Lilly slowly and calmly opened her eyes. She looked around with a smile on her face, but when she looked down and saw how high she was she screamed in fright and lost her concentration. She began falling.

"Lilly!" Kim and Riley screamed, about to save their sister, when Sir Albert stopped them.

"Wait." He said

Lilly's eyes grew wider when she saw the ground coming closer. She quickly closed her eyes again and abruptly stopped. She opened her eyes and saw that she was a few feet off the ground and was alive. She sighed in relief, rearranged herself so that she was standing in the air and glided down to the ground.

Lilly looked at her sisters with a wide smile. "I can levitate now without using wind." She said

Kim and Riley sighed in relief before laughing at their sister.

"Good job Lila." Albert said before looking to Riley. "Ready to continue your lesson?"

"No." Riley replied and crossed her arms. "No way. You guys can't make me."

**10 minutes later**

"I hate you all." Riley grumbled as she stood in the archery training area surrounded by targets.

"Now just concentrate and destroy those targets!" Albert cried from a few metres behind Riley.

Riley rolled her eyes, glared at her first target and threw her hands in front of her. Instead of an explosion at the targets, she exploded the molecules in the air in front of her and the force caused her to fly backwards with a scream and land roughly on the ground.

Riley growled as she sat up. She stood up and concentrated on the target ahead of her again. She waved her arms again and exploded the ground ahead of her, but far enough that she didn't fly backwards.

"You must focus!" Albert cried

"I am!" Riley growled

"Don't get angry!" Albert replied, "If you start using anger as a trigger it will forever be the trigger! You must be able to control your powers in the state between happiness and anger."

Riley scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that place exists."

Riley closed her eyes tight and focused on the targets in front of her and pictured them in her mind. She cleared her thoughts, trying to find that state of mind between anger and happiness.

"_Mummy?" A little girl's voice echoed._

'No!' Riley thought, but couldn't stop the vision entering her mind.

"_Mummy? Is that you?"_

"_There has to be another way!"_

"…_I have nothing to believe in anymore…"_

"…_then believe in me…"_

"Stop it!" Riley screamed and felt a surge of power overcome her body and she released it.

The power left Riley's body and caused the entire archery training grounds to explode. Riley screamed as the explosion forced her backwards again and she roughly fell to the ground and rolled her onto her stomach. This time she didn't get back up.

"Riley!"

Riley lifted her head and looked to her right to see her sisters and Albert running up to her. Kim quickly kneeled by Riley and saw numerous cuts and bruises on her face. She lifted her hands above Riley's face and they glowed a soft green but faded. Kim looked at her hands in confusion and shock.

"What the?" She gasped

"What happened to your powers?" Lilly asked as she kneeled next to Kim and Riley.

Kim looked at her sisters in shock and shook her head. "I have no idea."

Albert kneeled next to the group and placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "You are not pregnant, are you?" He asked

"What!" The girls screamed

Albert smiled sheepishly. "An unborn infant can interfere with one's powers. It can stop them all together, change it into something else or cause a loss of control." He looked at Kim, "You are not pregnant?"

Kim shook her head. "No. Of course not." She said softly.

Albert nodded. "Then because of your powers of empathy you must be experiencing Riley's difficulty at controlling her new powers. You must block out Riley's influence and your powers will return." He looked over at Riley and spoke a soft spell in the language of Rayon and Riley's wounds were healed.

Kim and Lilly helped Riley to stand and they looked around at the damage she did to the archery grounds.

"Wow." Lilly mused, "Your powers are destructive."

"Yes." Albert agreed, "I believe we are finished training for today. Now run along while I clean up."

The girls smiled sheepishly before they waved and orbed back to Earth.

"Why am I stuck here working on invitations when I could be sleeping?" Raph grunted as he, the guys and Violet sat at the kitchen table creating wedding invitations.

Violet looked down at her watch in surprise. "It's 2 in the afternoon." She said, "You'd be asleep?"

Leo ignored her response and looked at his brother. "You're here because you're a nice brother that wants to help me finish these as soon as possible." He smirked, "And because I'd do the same thing at your wedding."

Raph glared at his brother and continued making invitations, grumbling under his breath as he did so.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Sorry!" Violet gasped as she took out her mobile and answered it. "Hello?...Yes this is she. Who am I speaking to?...Good afternoon Victoria, how may I help you?...Yes…I see…Of course! We'd gladly perform! What date?...Okay, no worries we'll see you then. Goodbye." Violet hung up the phone and noticed her friends looking at her in confusion.

"Who was that?" Donnie asked

"A woman named Victoria Jennings has organised a small concert next week in Central Park to raise money for charity. She asked if we could write two new original songs and perform them at the concert as special guests." Violet explained

"That's great, dudette!" Mikey cheered, "What songs will you be performing?"

"They have to be two new original songs, Mikey. We have to write two new ones in the next few days." Violet sighed, "And Kim will be too busy to write anything."

"Why don't you write something, Vi?" Donnie suggested

Violet looked up at Donnie and smiled. "I've never tried it before." She mused, "But I guess I could give it a try."

"Give what a try?" Lilly asked as she, Riley and Kim orbed into the kitchen.

Nobody jumped at the sudden intrusion. They were too used to the orbing in and out of rooms that it didn't shock them anymore. Violet smiled at her sisters.

"We're playing a charity concert next week in Central Park and we need to write two new songs and perform them. I'm going to try and write one myself, if that's okay." Violet explained

"That's great!" Riley smiled, "It's okay with me."

"Me too." Kim agreed

Violet looked over at Lilly. "Since you did such a good job at 'Kissing You', why don't you write the last one?" She suggested

"Alright!" Lilly cheered, "No problemo. Consider it done." She looked over at Kim sheepishly. "But I don't know how to play guitar or piano. Can you teach me?"

"Sure." Kim replied, "But I don't see why you want to when you wrote your last song by playing your drums and just writing the music."

"Yes, but I'm thinking it'd be much easier on guitar. Can you teach me guitar, please?" Lilly begged

Kim giggled. "Of course I'll teach you. Want to start now?"

Lilly nodded, grabbed her sister's arm and orbed away. The remaining group looked at each other in confusion.

"So what do we do now?" Mikey asked

"Invitations." Violet replied

"Why?" Riley asked as she looked at the invitations on the table. "There are 33 invitations here." She looked up her friends. "You guys made more than enough."

Raph groaned and glared at Leo. "I thought you were keeping track!"

Riley placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "How about a movie?" She suggested as Violet collected the invitations and placed them into her binder.

That night, while Riley, Kim and Violet were hanging out with the guys at the lair, Lilly and Mikey were cuddled together on Lilly's bed in her apartment. Lilly was resting her head on Mikey's plastron while he rested an arm around her waist protectively, keeping her close to him. Lilly smiled as she listened to his heartbeat under his plastron. She looked at the moon shining through her window beside Mikey and watched how its rays surrounded the pair.

"Thanks for helping plan Leo and Kim's wedding, Mikey." Lilly said, her voice soft so as to not disturb the peaceful atmosphere they created.

Mikey looked down at Lilly with a smile and used his other hand to play with her hair.

"It was my pleasure, babe." Mikey replied, "I'm always happy to help. I'm just sorry your parents won't be there."

Lilly turned her head so that she was facing Mikey.

"That's okay." She replied with a sad smile. "In a way they'll be there. I just wish I could have my dad walk us down the aisle."

Mikey's eyes widened and he smiled. "Us? As in plural?" He smirked

Lilly's eyes widened and she blushed. "No!" She cried, "I mean yes! I mean, you know, if it was ever more than Kim. Not that I'm saying I wouldn't want to marry, I mean I'm not opposed to-Argh!" She cried and buried her head in Mikey's plastron, trying to hide her face.

Mikey chuckled and lifted Lilly's head so that he could meet her eyes. Lilly blushed when she looked into Mikey's eyes, but he wouldn't let her hide again.

"I-I wasn't insinuating anything or trying to-"

Whatever Lilly was going to say was cut off as Mikey kissed her. Lilly smiled and kissed him back. Eventually they had to breathe so they pulled away and Mikey leaned his forehead against Lilly's.

"I know." Was all Mikey whispered and gave Lilly a chaste kiss. "But you know, Master Splinter could always walk you guys down the aisle." Mikey suggested, trying to change the topic of their conversation so that Lilly wasn't so embarrassed or uncomfortable anymore.

Lilly nodded half-heartedly. "I appreciate that, but he's your father. You know? I'm not trying to insult Master Splinter or anything but it wouldn't be right." Her eyes widened, "Not that him walking us down would be bad, but-"

"Lilly!" Mikey chuckled, interrupting his rambling girlfriend. "Well, aren't you nervous tonight."

Lilly blushed a little and Mikey kissed her again to calm her. Lilly smiled at him when they pulled away and she snuggled her head back onto his plastron.

"What was Splinter like when you were growing up?" She asked

Mikey's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected question. He smiled, pulled her closer to his plastron and continued playing with her hair gently.

"He was great." Mikey replied softly. "He's a great father. I mean…he gave us a home and raised us by himself. He didn't have to look after us, but he did. He didn't pity us. He cared. He's the most caring person I know."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked

Mikey leaned back into Lilly's pillows and his face had a wistful expression as he delved into his memories.

"What started out as a normal day turned into the start of something awesome." He began, "My bros and I were baby turtles in a pet shop and one day a little boy bought us. We were placed in a glass jar and he started carrying us home. We were at an intersection, waiting so he could walk across the street when this old blind guy from the street beside us was walking across and didn't see this oncoming truck heading towards him. A guy standing next to us saw that he was about to be run down and ran over to help him, saving his life from the truck, but the truck swerved, trying to stop from hitting either of them. The guy accidently pushed the little boy and he dropped us down the sewer drain, and the truck dropped a canister of ooze down the sewers as well and it fell on top of us."

"While we were down there a rat saw us and he grabbed an empty coffee can and gathered us up and placed us inside it. He took us to his burrow and when we woke up we were larger and more intelligent. Even then he didn't get rid of us. Instead, he cared for us, fed us, gave us a home, and taught us ninjitsu so that we could learn the art of hiding in the shadows, so that we could be safe."

Mikey looked down at Lilly with a smile. "He didn't have to do any of that, but he did."

Lilly reached a hand up and wiped away a tear that was running down Mikey's cheek. Mikey smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. He released her hair and gently grabbed hold of her hand and held it to his plastron.

"He tucked me in and turned off the light at night." Mikey continued, "He kept me safe and sound every day and every night. While I was training or exploring the sewers with him, he was always right there watching me when I looked back, always keeping an eye on me so that I would be safe. When I couldn't sleep at night from nightmares he'd help chase my fears away and hold my hand." Mikey chuckled slightly, "Can't believe how time goes by so fast."

"Soon you'll leave the nest…so to speak." Lilly said softly.

"No way." Mikey replied, "I'm not going anywhere."

"My father used to say that all little butterflies eventually fly away." Lilly said, "We start off as little caterpillars but then in time we grow to butterflies and we eventually must spread our wings and fly, make our own decisions."

"Doesn't mean I have to leave Splinter." Mikey smiled mischievously.

Lilly giggled and nodded. "Agreed." Lilly whispered, her eyes falling closed. "He's like another father to me, and I'm not leaving him either."

Mikey looked down at Lilly and saw that she had fallen asleep. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that, babe." He whispered before he followed Lilly and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Kim, Riley, Lilly and Violet spent the day in Rayon. It was the day of their initiation ceremony. It was a ceremony where the royal family introduced new family members and new rulers to the Rayonian public. Though it wasn't a crowning ceremony, it was still an important event, a time where the heir would decide on whether to accept or decline the throne. This was usually followed by reviewing the royal guards, an event that allowed the heir to become acquainted with the army and check to see that things were in order with them, such as uniforms, weapons, leaders, etc.

Lilly wore s pink lace floor-length dress that had light pink sleeves on her shoulders. The dress had multiple layers and was brought in at her waist to outline her shape well. She wore silver heels and her hair was straightened.

Kim was wearing a lime green floor-length ball gown that had a v-neck and went around her neck, leaving her back exposed. There was beading at the end of the v-neck and the dress came in at the waist to outline her shape. She also wore silver heels and her hair was let down and straightened, framing her face.

Violet wore a strapless blue floor-length ball gown that had unattached sleeves from her biceps to her hands. The ball gown had silver detailing on the top of the sleeves, along the bodice and at the bottom of her dress. The dress came in at the waist to outline her hips, she wore blue heels and her hair was let down and straightened.

Finally, Riley wore a black floor-length ball gown that wrapped around her neck and was zipped up at the back, exposing only her shoulder blades. The bodice had silver detailing and a black ribbon around the waist, bringing the dress in to show off her hips. She wore a thin diamond necklace, black heels, diamond earrings and her hair was curled and pinned with a diamond hair beret so that her hair fell down her right side only.

During the course of the day, Kim couldn't get Renaldo's words out of her head. She was constantly worried about what he said about fate and its way of telling someone if the choice they were making was the right one.

'What if he's right?' Kim thought as she paced in the sitting room behind the balcony that Lord Drake was on, addressing his people. 'What if fate thinks that my being a queen is the wrong decision?' She stopped pacing. 'What if it thinks I shouldn't marry Leo?' She shook her head. 'No! I can't think like that. That jerk's just trying to get my throne. There is no such thing as superstition.'

"Your highnesses."

Kim, Violet, Riley and Lilly looked up and saw Vladimir bowing before them.

"It is time." He said and motioned for them to walk out onto the balcony.

Riley, Violet and Lilly stood up with Kim and they all walked out onto the balcony. Once outside they saw thousands of people standing below the castle's balcony, cheering for the missing princesses. Behind them stood the beautiful futuristic city of Rayon and the beautiful landscapes surrounding it.

"I am honoured to officially present our princesses. Once lost, now are found." Drake announced from his place at a podium. He looked over at the sisters. "I present Princess Lila, Princess Violet, Princess Riley and first heir in line to the throne, Princess Kimberley."

The girls walked forward to the edge of the balcony and smiled at the people below. They waved in greeting and smiled at the cheers they heard below. The rest of the ceremony flew by Kim quickly, from her speech to formally accept the throne, to the royal blessing of the royal family to the end of the ceremony where the girls released doves into the air.

It was now time for Kimberley to ride her paladin, Sapphire, across the castle grounds in front of ladies-in-waiting, members of parliament and the entire four armies of Rayon as she reviewed the royal guards. Kim sighed nervously and got up on Sapphire with her bodyguard Jo following her in case something happened.

'You'll do great!' Lilly said comfortingly through Kim's mind.

'Don't worry. Everything will be fine.' Violet assured as Kim passed her sisters towards the guards, that were standing at attention to Kim's right.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" A guard called out as Kim rode by, "Princess Kimberley Ann Nicola Anderson-Phoenix reviews the Royal Guard of Rayon."

On the other side of the castle, Lord Renaldo walked over to a humanoid lion with silver eyes dressed in brown pants, a long black shirt, brown coat and a black hat. Renaldo walked subtly over to the lion and held out a bag of money.

"You're the paladin trainer?" He asked

The lion nodded and subtly took the bag of money from Lord Renaldo and placed it in a bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Now, the last time we spoke, you mentioned that Princess Kimberley's paladin, Sapphire, gets easily spooked by snakes." Renaldo began before pulling a fake snake from his pocket. "So let's get it really spooked, shall we?"

"This is a fake snake." The lion said as he took the snake from Renaldo.

"Oh, you're very observant." Renaldo sneered, "That's rubber, yes. But it will spook the paladin. Now go do what I paid you to do."

The lion nodded and started walking over to the procession. He walked past the royal guards, Prime Minister Motaz and his wife Lady Ellington, and Vladimir before he stepped into line with Kim and Sapphire, holding onto the Paladin's reigns. Kim smiled at all of the guards and looked them over, internally pleased that things were going well. All of a sudden, Kim's paladin stood on its hind legs and started screaming in fright.

"Sapphire!" Kim screamed, "Oh! Oh my goodness!" She cried as the paladin continued to stamp its front hooves on the ground and make noise. "Oh, my...Easy. Sapphire, easy!" She screamed once more before her paladin buckled and lifted its front legs into the air.

"Princess!" Jo cried, "It's okay, Princess. I'm here." He cried, trying to control Kim's paladin and calm it down.

Unfortunately, the paladin got even more startled and roughly buckled and stamped its hooves. Kim lost her grip on the reigns from the last rough action and she fell sideways off the paladin, causing her to land roughly in the mud. Kim looked up and saw all of the members of parliament, the ladies-in-waiting, minus Lady Ellington and Prime Minister Motaz, were laughing hysterically at her. She looked wildly around her and saw that the guards were trying to stifle their laughter, Vladimir was barking orders at his guards and insults for laughing at the princess, and saw Jo was successfully calming Sapphire down. Kim looked down and let a few tears fall down her face. She stood up and ran, running past her sisters as she did so and ignoring the Prime Minister calling for order.

'I was wrong!' Kim though in a panic, 'That couldn't have been a coincidence.'

**Turtles Lair**

Mikey was playing video games in the living room of the lair, Leo was reading quietly on the couch, Donnie was in his lab, and Raph was in the dojo when the sound of voices arguing with one another echoed throughout the lair. Donnie poked his head out of his lab and Raph exited the dojo and looked at Mikey and Leo in confusion. The two shrugged before Lilly, Violet and Riley orbed into the living room.

"It's not my fault!" Riley cried

"We're not blaming you, but we should have done something!" Lilly yelled

"Guys!" Leo cried, interrupting the feuding sisters. They looked up at him, startled, and stopped their fight. "What's going on?"

Riley scoffed angrily and crossed her arms. "Kim fell off her paladin during the ceremony and fell in the mud. And what does everyone do? They laughed at her!"

"Is Kim okay?" Leo asked worriedly.

The sisters all looked at each other in confusion before looking back Leo.

"She was upset and ran." Violet quickly explained, "We thought that she'd come here."

Leo shook his head. "No, she isn't here."

Lilly looked concerned at her friends and family. "Then…where is she?" She asked

Kim stood in front of her bathroom mirror in her ensuite bathroom back at her apartment and continued washing the mud, makeup and tear stains from her face. When she was finished, she just stared at her reflection sadly.

'It can't be.' She thought sadly. 'There's no such thing as superstition! It can't be…but it is.' She sighed at her reflection. 'Strike 1. Two more strikes and it's over.'


	15. A Much Needed Distraction

Chapter 15 – A Much Needed Distraction

After the fiasco that was Kim's reviewing of the guards, Lord Drake gave the girls a week from royal duties so they could rejuvenate, relax and recover. It was the day before the charity concert in Central Park and Violet and Lilly hadn't written anything. Lilly and Kim sat in the music room in their old lair playing chords on the guitar, Riley and the boys were sitting at the edge of the room watching them and Violet sat at the piano with her head in her hand as she stared blankly at the white keys.

"You got it!" Kim smiled, as Lilly was able to play the guitar. "You don't need me anymore, Lilly."

Lilly smiled back at her sister and looked over at Mikey. "Hey, I can play guitar!" She giggled

"That's great, babe!" Mikey replied as he walked over to her and hugged her.

Violet watched the two with a smile. "You guys are so cute." She mused

"Why thankyou." Lilly said proudly as she kissed Mikey's cheek.

Kim put her guitar away and stood beside Leo, his arm wrapping around her waist. "So, you guys have any idea what your song is?" She asked

"No." Lilly and Violet sighed

"Don't worry so much about it." Riley said from her place leaning against the far wall. "It'll come to you."

"We don't have time for that!" Lilly whined, "The concert's tomorrow and I only just learned how to play the guitar."

"And we have no idea what to write." Violet added from her place at the piano.

Donnie walked up to Violet and placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Why don't you come take a break?" He suggested, "It won't come to you sitting here depressed."

"I can't." Violet said, "I'm determined to write this before tomorrow."

Donnie kissed the top of Violet's head and nodded. "Alright then. We have to train with Master Splinter but we'll come back afterwards, okay?"

Violet nodded and kissed him goodbye as the guys all left. Riley and Kim looked at the sisters sadly before they decided to go train next door in their dojo. The two walked out of the music room and Kim closed the door behind them, leaving Lilly and Violet alone in silence.

Violet continued to stare at the black and white keys with her head in her hand sadly. Lilly playfully strummed her guitar and looked over at her sister.

"Hey Vi?" She called

Violet lifted her head and looked over at Lilly. "Yeah?"

Lilly suddenly looked down in embarrassment. "The other night Mikey and I were talking about the wedding and he suggested that Master Splinter could walk Kim down the aisle. What do you think?"

"I think…I think it's nice of him, but…" Violet trailed off

Lilly nodded. "Yeah. I thought the same thing, too." It was silent for a couple of moments. "I think I told Mikey I want to marry him."

"What?" Violet cried, shocked at the subject change.

"We were in my room talking about the wedding and…I don't know. We somehow got on the subject of all of us marrying someday and then I started rambling about me wanting to marry someday. I kind of told him that I do want to marry him." Lilly explained

Violet sat in her seat in shock for a couple of minutes before she composed herself. "Wow." She said, "Um…congratulations?" She guessed

"Do you think it's crazy?" Lilly asked

Violet shook her head. "No." She replied, "I mean, he's 'the one', right?" Lilly nodded. "Then why do you think it's crazy?"

"I think it's crazy that all this talk of marriage is happening now of all times." Lilly laughed

"Yeah." Violet smiled, "One marriage leads to talk of lots more. And I'm sure you wanted to marry him before all of this talk of marriage happened, right?"

"Of course!" Lilly cried then looked down in embarrassment. "I mean he's my best friend. He's my soul mate, the one for me."

Violet giggled but stopped when she saw Lilly's glare. "I'm not laughing at you, honest. I'm laughing at the fact that our best friends brothers are the ones for us."

Lilly giggled. "Yeah, you're right. The guys are our best friends…and they are the ones for us."

"My best friend's brother is the one for me." Violet sang softly before her eyes widened. She turned back around to the piano and played a few chords then a tune sounded. "My best friend's brother is the one for me." She sang then looked over at Lilly. "I have my song."

"Awesome!" Lilly giggled as Violet wrote the title of the song on some sheet music before looking over at Lilly.

"Do you think dad would be proud of us?" Lilly asked when Violet looked back at her.

Violet smiled. "I know he would be. And you know what?" Lilly raised an eyebrow. "I'm proud of you, too."

Lilly smiled at her sister. "Thanks." She then giggled, "Remember when dad had to take care of us for a week while mum was in Washington?"

Violet laughed. "Yeah and he tried making us one of mum's meals-"

"And instead he ended up burning it-" Lilly continued

"So we decided to order a pizza." They finished together before falling into giggles.

"I think that was when I started to love pizza." Lilly said wistfully. "I miss him."

"I know." Violet agreed, "Me too." She smiled slightly. "But we have our surrogate father, right?"

Lilly looked up at Violet. "You think of Splinter as a father, too?"

Violet nodded. "Of course." She replied, "He cares about us as much as the guys. He treats us like family. He cares about us as if we were apart of his family already."

Lilly smiled wide and remembered her conversation with Mikey the other night.

_Flashback_

"_What was Splinter like when you were growing up?"_

"_He was great." Mikey replied softly. "He's a great father. I mean…he gave us a home and raised us by himself. He didn't have to look after us, but he did. He didn't pity us. He cared. He's the most caring person I know."_

_End Flashback_

Lilly looked up at Violet with a smile. "I have my song, too."

"Yes!" Violet cheered before the two turned back to their instruments and began working on their songs, working all through the night to finish them.

* * *

It was finally the day of the Central Park charity concert and the girls were anxiously waiting backstage for their cue. Beside them stood the guys and Master Splinter in their holo-filter disguises.

Kim was wearing a strapless long red and black shirt underneath a sleeveless black vest, black skinny jeans and black flats. Riley was wearing a long black knitted shirt underneath a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black heels. Violet wore a simple white shirt underneath a grey ¾ jacket with gold buttons, black slacks with a belt stitched onto the pants and black-heeled sandals. Finally, Lilly wore a ¾ grey shirt tucked into a purple skirt with a black belt around her waist, tan coloured ankle boots and a tan coloured hat.

The event organiser, Victoria Jennings, had set up a big black stage in the centre of Central Park with lights, speakers and instruments already set up on stage. There were microphones also set up on the stage and a big red curtain was set up to hide the stage. Above the stage was a hanging sign that said 'Stars in the Park'.

"There are so many people here." April mused as she and Casey walked backstage to meet their friends. "It took us awhile to get through the crowd."

"Great!" Lilly said nervously before Mikey wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't be nervous, babe." He said, "You've done this many times."

"Yeah, but we weren't playing one of my songs. The second song I've ever written." She panicked, "What if they hate it?" She gasped, "What if they boo me off the stage and we lose all our fans!"

Riley rolled her eyes and slapped Lilly upside the head, making her shut up. "Calm down." She said, "Your song is great and they will love it."

"I still don't see why we couldn't hear either of them." Raph grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Then where would the surprise be?" Violet replied

"I don't like surprises." Raph grumbled, "Almost as much as I hate bugs."

Riley rolled her eyes and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Calm down, hothead." She said, "I promise the surprise will be great and will be worth the wait."

"Girls?" A tall woman with red hair, freckles and green eyes appeared, interrupting the girls' conversation. "I'm sorry, but you're on next."

"Thanks Victoria." Riley said before Victoria left.

"Well that's our cue to leave." Casey smirked, "Good luck girls!" He said as he and April left to take their seats in the audience.

"Good luck." Donnie whispered before he kissed Violet.

"You guys will knock them dead!" Mikey cheered as the guys kissed the girls before they left with Master Splinter.

"This is going to be great!" Kim smiled, "And your songs are amazing you guys."

"Thanks Kim." Lilly and Violet said together.

"_For our next performance we have 'Eternal Pegasus' singing two new original songs!" Victoria's voice echoed over the speakers placed around the stage. "Please welcome 'Eternal Pegasus'!"_

The large crowd erupted into cheers as the curtains pulled back, ready for the next performer. Kim, Riley, and Violet gently pushed Lilly onto the stage, where the crowd cheered louder at the sight of her. Lilly smiled, waved, and walked over to the centre of the stage, where a stool and acoustic guitar were placed. She sat down on the stool, adjusted the microphone and grabbed the guitar.

"Hey everyone, how you doing?" She said over the microphone, making everyone cheer loudly. Lilly giggled. "That's great! Well, I'm Lila from 'Eternal Pegasus' and I'd like to play you this song that I wrote for my father and my surrogate father." At this, Lilly locked eyes with the guys and winked. "This is for my two fathers and all of the fathers out there." She finished before she started strumming on her guitar.

Master Splinter looked at his sons in confusion. "She wrote this song for me and her father?" He repeated

Mikey smiled wide and nodded. "Yeah." He replied, "We had a conversation about how great a father you are, and I guess it gave her some inspiration."

Master Splinter smiled and looked over at Lilly as she began to sing.

_You tucked me in,_

_Turned out the light,_

_Kept me safe and sound at night._

_Little girls depend on things like that. _

Lilly smiled at the guys and Master Splinter as she sang.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair,_

_Had to drive me everywhere._

_You were always there when I looked back._

Lilly looked Master Splinter in the eyes and smiled wide.

_You had to do it all alone,_

_Make a living, make a home._

_Must have been as hard as it could be._

Lilly locked eyes with Mikey as she sang the next few lines of her song, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night,_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right,_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me._

Lilly removed her gaze from Mikey and focused on the crowd in front of her, forcing her tears back.

_Caterpillar in the tree,_

_How you wonder who you'll be,_

_Can't go far but you can always dream._

_Wish you may and wish you might,_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day,_

_Butterfly fly away._

Lilly closed her eyes as she played an instrumental interlude. She opened her eyes again as she continued the song.

_Turned around and you were there_

_The two of us made quite a pair._

_Daddy's little girl was here at last_

_Looked away and back again_

_Suddenly a year was ten_

_Don't know how it got so far so fast._

She smiled again and looked back at Mikey and Master Splinter.

_And yes dear, you don't understand_

_It's not anything we planned_

_Kind of makes you think it's meant to be_

_I always knew the day would come_

_You'd stop crawling, start to run_

_Beautiful as beautiful can be_

She looked over at her sisters and saw that they were fighting back tears as Lilly went back into the chorus and looked back to the crowd.

_Caterpillar in the tree,_

_How you wonder who you'll be,_

_Can't go far but you can always dream._

_Wish you may and wish you might,_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day,_

_Butterfly fly away._

Lilly's face soon had a small, yet sad, smile on it as she continued.

_Butterfly fly away,_

_Flap your wings, now you can't stay,_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true._

_Butterfly fly away,_

_You've been waiting for this day,_

_All along you've known just what to do._

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly._

_Butterfly fly away._

_Butterfly fly away._

_Butterfly fly away._

When Lilly finished her song, the crowd erupted into loud cheers and standing ovations. Lilly laughed as they did so and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. She stood up and bowed. She then looked over to the side stage and smiled.

"Please welcome my sisters to help me sing our last song!" She announced over the microphone, causing the crowd to cheer as Violet, Riley and Kim walked on stage.

The girls hugged Lilly before taking their places behind their instruments. Lilly removed the stool from the stage and sat behind her drums, Riley stood behind and to Violet's left with an electric guitar, Kim stood behind and to Violet's right behind two electronic piano keyboards that were placed on top of one another on separate levels. These were used to create techno sound effects while also playing regular piano notes. Finally, Violet stood at the front of the stage in front of a microphone, which she quickly adjusted.

"Hey everyone I'm Violet and for our last song for the day we will be playing an original song I wrote myself. It's called 'Best Friends Brother' and I'd like to dedicate it to my lovely boyfriend and all of the girls out there today." Violet announced over the microphone.

Raph, Casey and Leo looked over at Donnie with smirks on their faces, and Donnie blushed red. He saw Violet look in his direction and wink at him.

"Hit it!" She screamed causing the crowd to go wild as Kim started playing techno music before Riley cut in with her electric guitar and Violet began singing.

_I call you up when I know he's at home,_

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone._

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange I don't know what I'm thinking._

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone,_

_I just don't, don't want her to know._

There was a pause in the song before Violet smirked, pulled the microphone off its stand and pumped her fist into the air.

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me._

_Yeah_

_A punk rock drummer,_

_And he's 6 foot 3._

_I don't want to,_

_But I want to,_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind, and_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me._

_BFB_

_BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

Violet looked over at Donnie and winked at him with a wide smile on her face.

_I kinda think that I might be his type,_

_'Cause when you're not around,_

_He's not acting too shy._

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do._

Violet started walking around the stage and shook hands with fans at the front of the stage before walking back to the front of the stage.

_I know it's strange I don't know what he's thinking._

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone,_

_I just don't, don't want her to know._

The song paused once more and she turned around to face her sisters before turning back around with a jump.

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me._

_Yeah_

_A punk rock drummer,_

_And he's 6 foot 3._

_I don't want to,_

_But I want to,_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind, and_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me._

_BFB_

_BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

_BFB_

_BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

Suddenly only Kim and Lilly were playing. The lights dimmed so that only Violet was surrounded in white light as she slowly walked down the front steps of the stage and onto the ground as she sang.

_'Cause he's such a dream,_

_Yeah._

_And you'd know what I mean,_

_If you weren't related!_

The song paused once more and she caught Donnie's eyes and she laughed before she jumped backwards onto the steps and continued with the song, the lights now flashing multiple colours around the stage, the girls, and the crowd.

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah_

_A punk rock drummer,_

_And he's 6 foot 3._

As Violet continued to sing she walked back up the stairs to her starting position, enjoying the crowd's enthusiasm.

_I don't want to,_

_But I want to,_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind, and_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB_

_BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

"Everyone now!" Violet cried with a wide smile on her face.

_BFB_

_BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

Once the girls finished, the crowd erupted into applause once more and gave them another standing ovation. Violet smiled and she bowed along with her sisters. Kim looked out at the crowd and smiled wide. She felt happy, she felt free…she felt like herself. A sudden thought struck her.

'Would I have to give this up when I become queen?' She thought, her eyes wide. 'I-I don't want to give this up!'

She looked over at Leo sadly, but he didn't notice her looking at him. She sighed and plastered a fake smile on her face.

'What, exactly, have I gotten us into?' She thought miserably. 'Did I make the right choice?'


End file.
